Destination Forks
by Forksobsessed
Summary: Pre-twilight. Edward is reluctant to move to Forks. He remembers the previous time the Cullen family lived there. Bella just wants to make her mom happy and Jacob hasn't got a clue what is going on. He just knows that life is about to change, forever.
1. Chapter 1 Decisions

_Authors Note: I don't own twilight, nor any of the characters. They belong to the fantastic Stephenie Meyer._

_This story initially follows the Cullens, from Edward's point of view, as they prepare to move to Forks. It is set pre-twilight._

_Later chapters will deal with the anxiety of the Quileute Tribe, from Jacob's point of view, as they learn of the return of the Cullens, also Bella's point of view as she realises the only way to make her mother truly happy is to sacrifice her own happiness._

_I have tried really hard to keep the characters as the wonderful SM created them, and also to keep to the original story line. I may have had to make a few minor changes to the timing of a couple of events, but hopefully nothing significant._

_Please review - I always love to know what you all think._

**Chapter one - Decisions**

**Denali, Alaska, Summer 2003**

I had been in an insufferably bad mood for weeks now. Today was no exception, although somehow, it was worse. Today was sunny and it meant that I was confined either to the house, or the dense forest where I wouldn't be noticed. I couldn't go out in the sunlight for fear that I would expose myself as the vampire I was, to the normally unobservant humans. Yes, today it would have been a real give-away.

Not that I could really be bothered to do anything anyway, but it would have been nice to have a choice. I wanted to distance myself from the sickening position I found myself in of being the only single vampire in a family seemingly overflowing with love-struck couples.

It was nothing new, Carlisle, my creator and mentor, and adopted father as far as the outside human world viewed us, had found the love of his life Esme, in 1921 and in over eighty years their love had never faltered; only grown stronger. Esme, overtly kind and compassionate in every way possible had been my adopted mother for as long as I could remember. Not that I blamed them for being a loving couple, any more than I blamed Rosalie and Emmett, or Alice and Jasper, my adopted brothers and sisters, it was just that I was growing tired of being the bachelor, or even the grumpy old man, as they were beginning to refer to me as.

Today, I just wished they weren't around me. I wanted to sulk and be petulant, but more than anything, I wanted to be alone. Their harmonious intimacy was irritating me beyond belief. I didn't want to be included in the home-making discussions that were taking place regarding our impending move to Forks, Washington.

Although I always knew a move was inevitable with our lifestyle, it didn't mean I had to share in the enthusiastic planning of it. I understood the reasons for it; we had to remain inconspicuous, and the humans were beginning to get suspicious. None of us had aged in the five years we had been here, one of the traits of being a vampire. Not only that, but with our _cousins_ living nearby, there were just too many vampires to remain discreet for long. So, our stay in Denali, Alaska had not been as long as the customary seven years we had become used to. It was time to move on to the next destination.

I decided I had to escape from the four walls that were beginning to stifle me today. I would hunt, that would kill a few hours and put some distance between me and the happy content couples. Maybe I would return in a better mood. Maybe I would return and find they had gone without me? Right now, I didn't care. I had survived on my own before.

In one swift movement I had reached the door.

"Where are you going?" Alice chirped, not picking up on my scowl. Alice, the cheerful one; Alice the psychic. Huh! She hadn't seen that one coming. I guess she was too preoccupied at the prospect of a whole new wardrobe in our new house to fill with the latest designer fashions. That would explain the unnecessary cheerfulness.

"Out!" I retorted, and then I felt slightly guilty for being harsh on her, the hurt expression on her face didn't go unnoticed, so I added in a softer tone, "I'm going up into the mountains to hunt."

"Why don't you wait for tonight, Jazz and I will be going later," she suggested.

_Oh great_, I thought, _hunting with a smug couple, just what I need._ It was a good job sometimes that I was the only-mind reader in the family, or maybe it wasn't. If they could read my mind too perhaps they would lay off the eternal optimism that one day I would find a mate and then we could be four happy couples.

I scanned the room for their thoughts. Rosalie was designing her new bedroom in her mind. Jasper and Emmet were both simultaneously planning the strategy for their next play-fight in their heads, a rematch of last night's draw no doubt. Carlisle was planning the documentation we would need, and thinking about a patient at the hospital he had treated the day before with severe head injuries, and Esme, Esme was thinking of me, _he really doesn't look very happy, I wonder if there is anything I can do. I wonder why he is so reluctant to move to Forks. I will have a quiet word with him later._

I pulled myself out of their heads and answered Alice's question as politely as I could manage. I really didn't want to cause offence. "No, thanks anyway Alice, but I would really rather go on my own."

"Ok," she replied cheerfully, "suit yourself." There was no malice in her reply, there never was any malice where Alice was concerned.

"See you later Edward," Esme said in her soft velvet voice. _I do hope you feel better soon, I wish I could help._

Carlisle looked up now, "Yes, see you later son."_ I_ _wish he wouldn't go out in broad daylight_. _Oh_ _Well, I'm sure it will be ok, Edward is sensible._

No-one else noticed, for which I was grateful.

Alice was hovering, as if she was going to say something, but in the end she just waved and resumed her position on the sofa next to Jasper, cuddling in to him and giving him an adoring smile. _Love you._

_Ugh Enough! Get me out of here!_

Once outside the house I ran the short distance to the forest, my feet hardly touching the rough stony ground beneath me, and within a couple of minutes I had put a few miles between myself and the love nest. I needed the space to think about my options, and this was impossible while I was surrounded by the intrusive thoughts of my family.

I was now surrounded by the dense forest. My skin that had been glittering like a thousand diamonds under the direct sunlight as I left the house now looked almost human, just a slight translucent glow giving away my true identity to anyone who ventured close enough to examine it, and that didn't happen too often. There was something about us that made humans fear us, even though they couldn't fathom out what it was, they sensed danger, and kept their distance.

_Fantastic!_ I thought to myself. _Now_ _I am going to have to face the worried Esme later_. _What will I say to her? It will break her heart if I tell her I am thinking of not joining them in Forks._ Besides, I hadn't quite decided yet, which is why Alice hadn't seen it in one of her visions. I was being deliberately vague. She suspected that I was having doubts, but she wouldn't _see _it until I made my mind up. It wasn't just the thought of living in a continual love-fest that was giving me reservations about my future, there were other considerations.

So, what were my options? Well, I could move to Forks with the rest of the family, and go through High School again, for the umpteenth time. How many times had I graduated now? I had seriously lost count. There was nothing left that a High School teacher could teach me that I didn't already know.

Of course, Forks had other complications. The last time we had lived there, before Alice and Jasper had joined us, our presence had triggered the Quileute's, an ancient local tribe of Native Americans living at La Push, West of Forks, to start phasing into werewolves, mortal enemies of the vampire. It was something in their genes that caused this to happen when ever they felt the need to protect their people from our kind, the cold ones, as they called us, or vampires, as we called ourselves.

Fortunately, the last time Carlisle had managed to demonstrate to them that we were no danger to them, or to any human for that matter, because of our rather special diet. After a while , and after they had observed us feeding on animals rather than humans, the Chief at that time, Ephraim Black had trusted us enough to make a treaty. If we promised to refrain from hunting on their land, and promised never to bite a human, they would not expose us to the humans, or pale-faces as they called them. Non-exposure to humans was the single most-important rule that a vampire had to follow.

I cast my mind back to the day Carlisle had announced his intention for the family to return to Forks. He had called a family meeting around the large mahogany dining room table, which of course, was never actually used for its intended purpose. It was more of a board room table, a place where important discussions affecting the whole family took place.

Being able to read his mind I had a little foresight into what was coming, although I knew he had been blocking something from me for a couple of days. He had been reciting one of his medical journals in his head and had then translated into Latin. He always did this when he wanted to block me out, but he had slipped once or twice when he thought he was far enough away from me not to notice, enough for me to realise that Carlisle was for some reason thinking about Forks, Washington, and it didn't take a genius to work out why. But even though I had an idea of what was coming, it was still a shock to hear it. I had somehow convinced myself that he had been thinking of Forks for some other reason, not wanting to believe the truth.

"What?" I had snorted. "Forks? Carlisle, have you lost your mind? Don't you remember what happened the last time we lived there?"

"Nothing happened Edward," he had reminded me.

"No, nothing happened, because Ephraim Black was a reasonable man, enabling us to make the treaty. But it will not be the same now."

"We don't know that. The Quileute's are a proud race and their traditions will have been passed down through the generations."

"You don't know that, Carlisle," I had replied, twisting his words. "What if it hasn't?"

"Well, we have two extra in our number now, let them try!" Emmett had chipped in, a huge grin spreading across his face. Emmett was never the one to shy away from confrontation.

"That won't be necessary, Emmett. I feel sure that the Quileute's will honour the treaty."

And so, after a family vote, it had been decided that we would move to Forks in time for the new school semester. I had been the only one to vote against it.

A few days later, Carlisle and Esme had taken a trip to Forks to check the condition of our house, which had been uninhabited for more than half a century, and had reported back that there was no trace of any werewolves in the area. Furthermore, Carlisle had secured a job at the hospital to start at the beginning of September, so it seemed that it was settled.

I had remained unconvinced, pressing the point that I didn't see the logic in going somewhere potentially problematic. There were plenty of other places. Of course, I would rather not go anywhere if it meant another farcical journey through High School, with all the annoying female human admirers, silly teenage girls who imagined they had some kind of a crush on me. They never got close enough to do anything about it, but I could hear their thoughts and that was enough to drive me insane.

Perhaps I could wear some spectacles, change my hairstyle to something from out of the nineteen forties and dress like a complete nerd. Maybe this would discourage flirtatious attention. I smiled to myself briefly as I imagined the horror that would be etched onto Alice's face if I chose this disguise. I couldn't help it though if I was extraordinarily good-looking; all vampires are, it is another of our traits. If I had a partner the monotony of sitting through uninspiring lessons would be just about bearable. But I didn't, I was single, and I was therefore bait for another sickening onslaught of High School admirers.

So, my second option then was to leave the family. I couldn't believe I was actually considering this, but necessity was forcing me to. I had left once before, many years ago to pursue my darker side, the monster that lurked within having got the better of me. I hadn't been gone for long though, and I had returned to the welcoming bosom of the family, Carlisle and Esme instantly and unconditionally forgiving me for my sins. Until very recently, the past three weeks to be precise, I had never thought I would leave again. The love and compassion had intensified over the years and I knew it would break Esme's heart. Carlisle too would be bitterly disappointed.

Would Rosalie miss me? I doubted it. She was too preoccupied with herself and besides, we had never had an easy relationship ever since I had rejected her affections. Even after she had found Emmett, she had never really forgiven me. No, Rosalie wouldn't miss me, but the others would, especially Esme. Dear sweet compassionate Esme, with her warm motherly smile and loving nature. How could I consider hurting her so badly? And Alice, with whom I had forged a really close bond; she would be devastated. No, if I was honest, I doubted I had the strength to go through with it.

My third and final option was to give in to Tanya and accept her affections. I could ask her to come and live with us in Forks as my partner. I was pretty sure she would accept. I could even, I suppose, remain with her here in Alaska as her partner. It would, of course, mean remaining incognito. I was too well known to show my face in public around here. The Denali coven, of which Tanya was a member didn't venture out into public view too often so it wouldn't be that much of a problem. Moving to Forks with her was the better option though, and Tanya was exquisitely beautiful, even by vampire standards. But I just didn't love her, which would mean I would never be entirely happy. How would I know when I found my true soul-mate? Carlisle said I would just know, but I didn't have a clue what to expect. Tanya was not it though, that much I did know.

It had gone dark while I had been wandering aimlessly in the cover of the dense forest, pondering over my future and trying to decide which course to take. I pulled myself out of my reverie and reminded myself of my need to hunt. The elk were plentiful in this region, though they didn't taste as nice as the bears. Both were in the vicinity tonight so I would have another choice to make. Elk to the West, or Bear to the East? I fancied the challenge of a bear tonight. Elks were too easy; I needed something to take my mind of the turmoil I was facing and the enormity of the decision I was about to make.

I scented the air to judge the approximate distance of the bear, and to check the exact direction. I then tested the wind direction. The wind was coming from the East, the same direction as the bear, so I would be able to creep up without it knowing. I moved silently nearer, keeping my breathing to a minimum, crouching low, my instincts leading me effortlessly to my prey. Once the bear was in sight I recalculated the distance and crouched ready to spring. The bear had its back to me so I had the advantage, but it was moving away so I had to recalculate again to ensure a clean strike. If it was one thing I had learned about bears, it was foolish to give them a second chance. Emmett had nearly lost his arm once when he had been showing off.

I moved so quickly the bear didn't have a chance to sense me coming. I ran the last forty or fifty yards in about three seconds and landed on its back, and in the same movement my sharp teeth were tearing into the bear's neck, shredding the thick skin. The bear tried to rear up and throw me off but I dug in further and fought to break its neck. Within a few seconds I had wrapped my strong arms around its head, there was a loud crack and the bear slumped down to the ground. I sunk my teeth into the dying bear's neck and feasted on its warm blood, feeling quite satisfied that although the bear had been huge, the experience had left me without so much as a scratch. Not that hunting was any challenge for vampires really, but I rarely tackled bears and I wouldn't have heard the end of it from Emmett if I had let the bear mark me in any way.

After sucking the bear dry, I discarded its limp body into the undergrowth and climbed back on to a rocky outcrop from where I could see the lights of the city twinkling in the distance. I wasn't ready to go home yet. I had to think of Esme, and what I would tell her. I still hadn't reached a firm decision and I didn't want to worry her unnecessarily. She deserved better than that.


	2. Chapter 2 Remorse

**Chapter two**

**Remorse**

The following day was no better.

I had stayed out most of the night, enjoying the peace and solitude of the mountain forest, hoping to avoid Esme's inevitable questions. I had watched the sun begin to rise over the eastern skyline, casting red glowing patterns across the sky, before deciding I had to return or they would be sending out a search party and that would make matters worse.

And I still hadn't made a decision.

I had toyed with the idea of visiting Tanya and her sisters on the other side of the National Forest but decided against it because I didn't think it would help to see Tanya while I was half-inclined to give myself up to her relentless advances. Besides, she would have been told that we were leaving the area and I wasn't in the mood for goodbyes, nor did I want her pity or anxiety over it. I had enough of my own without adding anyone elses.

The sun was bright again today. _Great! Another day stuck indoors avoiding my family_. As I approached the house I could hear Carlisle asking Alice and Jasper if they had encountered me last night on their hunting trip. "No, we didn't, but don't worry, Edward will be back in thirty seconds," she announced cheerfully.

"Well I am worried, and so is Esme," Carlisle told her. "Edward is so against a return to Forks. I fear he may not join us."

"He will," Alice replied without any hesitation. I could picture the self-satisfied grin on her face as she said this and it just made me grimace. Normally Alice's cheeriness could lift me out of the doldrums but today it was just irritating.

I passed Alice on the stairs and barely acknowledged her, chastising myself immediately for being so rude.

As I reached the top step I heard my name in her thoughts. _Edward!_

I swung around instinctively and shot her an annoyed glare, which she chose to ignore, still wearing her cheerful smile, her head cocked on one side slightly. _You should speak to Esme; she's worried silly about you. Please Edward. I know you will do the right thing. You know you are coming with us, so just admit it and get it over and done with. Then you can stop being so miserable._

I turned my back on her, after giving her half a smile and continued to my room, shutting the door firmly behind me.

How could she be so sure I when I hadn't decided yet? Normally Alice's visions were based on the decisions people made. I didn't have to ponder this for long because it finally dawned on me. _Of course!_ My subconscious had already made the decision. I was just being rebellious and forcing my conscious thoughts to consider alternatives. Had I not actually decided last night that Tanya was not suitable as a life-time partner, had I not decided it was a bad idea to visit her right now? Had I not realised that leaving the family would cause too much pain, more pain than I could bear to inflict on them?

This was why Alice hadn't been able to see any of my doubtful deliberations, because they hadn't really existed. I wasn't normally this slow, and I berated myself for not figuring this out before. I could have saved myself a lot of bother, but I had been distracted somewhat. I accepted the inevitable with heavy heart, but was relieved I didn't have to spend any more time agonising over it.

I could hear the discussions taking place elsewhere in the house. Carlisle and Esme were planning another trip to Forks to finalise details with the hospital and to register us with the school. Rosalie was going with them so she could help Esme with the plans for the refurbishment. Emmet was going too so he could check out the hunting. Alice and Jasper were dispatched to Seattle to see Mr Jenks, the forger who was to provide us with the necessary documentation; passports, driving licences etc. Everyone was involved in some detail of the planning, except for me.

I could hear Esme's worried thoughts louder than most, probably because I was feeling remorseful and knew I couldn't put off speaking to her for much longer, but I wasn't ready just yet to admit I had been wrong, and selfish; I wasn't ready to commit to the inevitable.

I therefore spent most of the day skulking in my room avoiding direct contact with anyone. I may as well have put a sign on the door saying DO NOT DISTURB because no-one bothered me. But I could hear Esme's worried thoughts louder and more penetrating even than Rosalie's insults and decided I would put her out of her misery later. Just a few more hours of solitude and I would put things right. I was causing her pain simply by absenting myself, and as much as I wanted to be miserable, I didn't want to make her miserable in the process.

Alice and Jasper returned later that evening with the documents we would all need. Jasper was sent up to give me mine. I knew why Alice had done this. Jasper, normally a man of few words, was the only one who had the ability to soften my mood, not by any vocal exchange, but because he had a special skill which made him able to influence the feelings of others.

"Thanks," I muttered as Jasper passed me the offending document. He hovered near the doorway and nodded.

"You know, you really should speak to Esme, she's suffering Edward," He suggested.

I looked down at my feet. I was aware of this and knew it was the right thing to do, "Huh, you too!" I grunted and then I felt his anxiety washing over me and pangs of guilt flooded through me. "I know Jazz, I will. I Promise."

Jasper didn't linger, he knew I would fulfil my promise. He sensed my remorse and knew that I would do the right thing eventually.

I groaned when I looked at my new passport. Edward Anthony Cullen, it read. Date of birth 20th November 1977. So, I was fifteen again. Sixteen in a couple of months time. I didn't even have a drivers licence. Of course, I knew Carlisle would have obtained one for when I reached the correct age, which was only a few months away, but for now I was officially too young to drive, even though I was actually over a hundred years old. I glanced at the picture of me inside and wondered how anyone could possibly believe the face staring back at me was of someone just short of their sixteenth birthday.

I groaned again as I imagined my first day in my new school. I pictured the gawping, the nudges, the whispers, the inane curiosity, the rumours and then the inevitable flirtatious thoughts. As if we didn't look out of place enough with our perfect unblemished pale skin, our beauty, our amber eyes and our graceful fluid movements, but I also knew I would be head and shoulders above the rest of the boys. Who were we kidding? I couldn't pass for a fifteen year old boy, not in physical stature or in intellect. I shook my head sadly, threw the passport on the bed in disgust and glided downstairs to speak to Esme. I knew where to find her; I just followed her troubled thoughts.

Esme was in the garden tending to her roses. She sensed my approach and turned with her hands outstretched to welcome me. "Ah Edward," she smiled. _Thank you, I have been so worried_.

The sight of her radiant smile dissolved my anger. "I'm sorry Esme. I have been really thoughtless and selfish," I offered, trying to put on a brave smile. I absent-mindedly flattened a tuft of grass that was sticking out above the rest and then picked up a stone that had strayed onto the lawn and tossed it back on to the gravel drive.

"I know it is hard for you Edward, harder than for the rest_." I know the wolves were just an excuse and you really don't want to go through the charade of high school again .I understand you so well, more than you think._

I nodded. "It becomes harder each time."

"Maybe this time it will be different, maybe you will find someone?" _It would make me so happy if you did._

"It's not about that, and anyway, how?" I asked, "Forks is too heavily guarded to allow any travelling vampires to stray into our territory." _Forks is the last place on earth to meet the future Mrs Cullen. Besides, after eighty odd years, I have given up hope._

"There are no wolves in Forks, Edward. Ask Alice. She can't see any either, and Carlisle and I did a thorough search last week. They have gone, and anyway, love will find a way," Esme insisted. _I know there is someone special out there somewhere for you Edward._

I shrugged and looked out towards the forest, for no other reason to avert my gaze. My sharp sense of smell isolated a deer that had wandered close by. I wondered at the stupidity of the lonesome animal. Did it not realise that it had wandered into vampire territory? Right now though I wasn't interested in it. My mind was too occupied with my troubled thoughts and the next question Esme was about to ask me, the one that had been on her lips for the last couple of weeks.

"Edward, you are not thinking of leaving us are you?"

I sighed thanking my lucky stars she couldn't read my thoughts, "No Esme, I couldn't put you through that." _But I have seriously considered it lately._

She looked a little relieved. "Well, it pains me to see you so unhappy Edward." _And I wish I could help, really I do._

"I know that, don't worry about me Esme, I will get over it, I always do." _I doubt I will, this time, but I will make an effort to avoid seeing you so unhappy._

Esme gave me one of her heart-warming smiles. _I hope so Edward, please try and stay positive._

I tried to return the smile as Esme smothered me in her arms. I think I succeeded, but I was only smiling on the outside. My insides were in a complete turmoil.

We were interrupted by Carlisle returning from the hospital. He hadn't intended to work today but he was anxious to tidy up a few loose ends and ensure all his patients notes were in order before leaving.

He patted me on the shoulder before embracing Esme and giving her a lingering kiss. I averted my gaze, partly to give them some privacy and partly because it was this constant demonstration of love and devotion that was causing me to feel so excluded. No, that wasn't strictly true, I was excluding myself. I was choosing to be miserable and petulant.

I heard Carlisle's thoughts as he eyed his wife with love and tenderness. _You are looking a little happier my love. Has Edward put your mind at rest I wonder?_

I headed back in to the house, so they could at least pretend to speak about me in private, even though they knew I would be able to hear them.

"Edward isn't leaving us," I heard Esme say to Carlisle. "He had me worried."

"I told you he wouldn't," Carlisle replied.

I headed back up to my room and paused on the landing. I watched from the tall landing window as they embraced and walked back into the house arm in arm. At least she seemed happier. I knew she was still worried about me, but at least I had convinced her I wasn't leaving.

I decided I needed to speak to Alice and double check her theory about the wolves. I had no doubt the wolves had gone for now. There hadn't been vampires in Forks for sixty odd years and so the genetic trait which caused them to phase would have diminished. I did not share everyone else's belief though that they wouldn't return. Carlisle seemed convinced that the treaty would still be in place and we would be trusted from the out-set.

I remained statuesque on the landing for a while, watching dusk turn to night; the ever changing colours of the evening slowly turning to a deep indigo. I felt a rush of wind as Rosalie flew by, her angry thoughts shouting at me. _Have you finished being a jerk yet?_ _You aren't the only one who doesn't want to graduate again, you know_. _At least the rest of us aren't wallowing in self-pity_. _Grow up!_ I ignored her as usual and allowed myself a little half-smile, trying to remember the last time Rosalie had thought something pleasant about me.

Another few minutes passed by and then Jasper joined me on the landing, on his way downstairs, and just whispered, "Thanks." He patted me on the shoulder and disappeared. This meant Alice was now alone in her room. I picked out her thoughts from all the others in the house, confirming she was indeed alone. She was browsing the internet for designer clothing stores in Washington.

I knocked hesitantly on the door of Alice and Jasper's room, still not entirely sure why I was doing it, but a part of me wanted to have a glimpse into the future, Alice style. I knew her visions were limited but it was the best we could go on for the moment.

"Come in Edward!" She called out excitedly. "I saw you coming," she added, beaming at me as I poked my head around the door.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" I asked, knowing I was, but failing to see the importance of designer clothing shops when there was so much else at stake.

"Oh, it's nothing that can't wait," she confirmed. "I'm just indulging myself a little." She moved over to the bed and sat down, patting the covers beside her indicating me to join her.

I obliged, trying my hardest to force a smile.

"Alice, I..." I began and then she interrupted me

"You want to know about the wolves?" She asked.

"Yes. Esme says you can't see them."

"Nothing at all," she confirmed, still smiling and wandering off into one of her dreamy visions, pulling her eyebrows together in concentration.

"But do you know what you are looking for? You weren't around the last time. Are you sure?" I asked.

"I know what a wolf looks like!" she retorted. And then her expression changed. "Edward..."

"What?" I asked, suddenly aware of the anxious look on her face.

"I don't know...something, I can't tell. I just sense something..."

"What Alice? What is it," I asked impatiently. "Do you see the wolves?"

"No, not wolves." She shook her head vehemently. She was certain of this, obviously.

"Well what then? Alice, it's really important if you can see ..."

"Yes, yes, I know." But she was still staring into space, her eyes darting from left to right. "I'm sorry Edward, it's blank. It's just...danger, or excitement, or a combination, yes, it's a combination of something really exciting, but it will bring danger."

_Oh great!_ And this little discussion was supposed to comfort me. Now I knew we were heading for danger, but I didn't even know what the danger was.

Alice sensed my irritation and reached for my hand. "Maybe it will become clearer once we move there. It is hard for me to see clearly when I don't know the house, or the area, or the school."

"But you have a bad feeling about something?" I pressed her.

"No, not bad Edward. Something good. But, also something not entirely without risk. I'm sorry, I can't be more specific."

I frantically searched her thoughts for more information. Was there something she wasn't telling me? But I was relieved to see she wasn't trying to block me. I could clearly see images of me, smiling, happy and even playful and then pained and worried. But there was nothing else in her thoughts to give me any clues; no other beings, no points of reference.

Clearly something significant would happen in Forks but I had no idea at the moment what to expect. Should I share this with Carlisle I wondered. Would it make any difference? Alice was wondering the same thing and so I just squeezed her hand and shook my head slowly "No, Alice, we will deal with whatever it is when it confronts us. It can't be that bad."

She smiled back and gave me one of her most endearing smiles, "Maybe it will be _that_ good?"


	3. Chapter 3 Bad News

**Chapter Three**

**Bad News**

**September 2003, La Push, Washington **

I was striding home from school in a pretty good mood, having spent half an hour or so at the beach with my mates. It was one of those rare sunny days in La Push that made you glad you were alive. Quil and Embry, my two best mates were coming around later to help me work on the truck I was fixing in my spare time. I seemed to have a gift for all things mechanical and although I knew Quil and Embry weren't really able or even willing to help it as always good fun to hang out with them. Life was good being a thirteen year old boy growing up in the La Push reservation in the North West United States, even if it did rain for most of the year. There was always something to do, and I was keen to get the truck back on the road.

I pushed my thoughts of the beach and the truck out of my mind as I approached the modest house I shared with my wheel-chair bound father. I had homework to concentrate on first of course, and I was ravenously hungry too. I noticed the police cruiser of Chief Swan parked outside and remembered that my father had invited him around for tea.

Charlie Swan was well known on the reservation. He was one of my father's best friends and had been for years. Since my mother died he had been a regular visitor. He didn't have much else going on in his life outside of his job as Chief of Police and if my father didn't invite him down to the reservation once in a while, or out on a fishing trip he would stay buried in his paperwork until the midnight hour.

His wife had left him several years ago and even his daughter, Bella had stopped visiting, so I guess Charlie was lonely too, just like my father. I think Bella had actually been forced into the last two or three visits and had finally put her foot down. Who could blame her? She lived with her mother in Phoenix, Arizona where the sun shone pretty much all year round. Why would she want to spend any time in Washington County which had to be just about the wettest place on earth?

I racked my brains to remember Bella. I had vague memories of playing together when we were much younger. She was cool, being a couple of years older than me I always looked up to her, but I doubted she would remember me. I wondered what she looked like now. She had never been particularly beautiful, but there was definitely something about her; something which stood her apart from the rest. I remembered her clumsiness and that brought a smile to my face. She was always falling over and hurting herself. Maybe all girls were clumsy? No, Bella was exceptionally clumsy, I was sure of it.

"Hey Charlie!" I called out as I entered the house.

"Hi Jake!" he replied, "School ok?"

"Yeah, I guess. Where's dad?" I looked around but couldn't see him. Charlie was sitting on the small sofa in our cosy living room.

"Here in the kitchen" my father called out. "I hope you're hungry!" His face broke into a huge smile as he wheeled himself into the living room.

"Starving!" I replied, before heading off to my room to begin my homework. I knew I wouldn't be allowed out to my make-shift garage until I had finished my school work.

I set about my math homework, finding it relatively easy. I could hear my father and Charlie speaking in the living room. It seems Charlie had only just arrived shortly before me. They were chatting about their next fishing trip and whether or not Harry Clearwater would be joining them. I smiled to myself as I thought of the three of them out on their tiny boat and wondered whether I would ever be interested in Fishing. It seemed unlikely.

I pressed on with my homework aware of the burning hunger pains growing in my stomach, which was now making rather loud gurgling noises, and I hoped it wouldn't be long before tea was ready. I had nearly finished now in any case, so I could scoff my food down and be out in time for Quil and Embry to turn up.

"Food's ready!" I heard my father call out just as I was finishing off the last question.

"Great, perfect timing, I'm almost done!"

I closed my books and headed into the living room where the tiny table was set in the corner. My father and Charlie were already there, tucking into enormous plates of spaghetti Bolognese, which I remembered was one of Charlie's favourites.

"I met the new Doctor at the hospital today," Charlie told us, in between mouthfuls of food. "There was an accident in the town, a young girl got knocked off her bike by a car and so I had to attend to get statements."

"Is she ok?" I asked, more out of courtesy than real interest.

"Yeah, yeah, she'll be fine. No damage apart from some cuts and bruises. She had a lucky escape. That new doctor is marvellous. Wonderful bedside manner."

My father nodded. "Good, how long has he been there?"

"Oh just arrived a couple of weeks ago, from Alaska they tell me." Charlie continued. "He seems very young though. But very knowledgeable and thorough. Dr Cullen, that was what he called himself."

My father spat his mouthful of spaghetti across the table and spluttered "Cullen? Are you sure? Blond hair, about mid-twenties, pale skin, strange eyes?"

"Yeah, you've already met him then?" Charlie asked, looking a bit taken aback.

My father didn't answer immediately, he just looked like he was about to choke on his food. His face was red with rage and his eyes were bulging and staring hard at Charlie's face like he had just delivered the worst possible news. He looked like he was going to explode. He threw his knife and fork down on the table and muttered, "Well, I never thought they would show their faces around here again."

Charlie shook his head in disbelief at my father's reaction. "What? What's the problem with Dr Cullen?"

"Have you finished your food Jacob?" My father suddenly snapped.

"Er no, not quite." I stammered, a little shaken by the sudden shift in mood. An hour ago it had been a lovely sunny day and now it felt like the storm clouds were gathering over our tiny little house.

I shoved the last few mouthfuls down with as much speed as I could manage without making myself sick as it was obvious my father wanted to talk alone to Charlie, presumably to explain his rather strange reaction. I actually couldn't wait to get outside anyway. I had never seen my father quite so wound up about anything, well not since I took his truck for an illegal drive a couple of months ago and rammed it into a tree. Besides, it was obvious my father wasn't going to tell me anything about the strange Dr Cullen and I wanted to know if Quil or Embry had heard anything.

Once out in the garage, my safe haven, I began working on the truck. After I had collided with the tree I had convinced my father to allow me to rebuild the engine. Not that there had been much damage to the engine, but it was just so slow and I wanted to see if I could improve it. My father wasn't able to drive it now anyway, and the plan was that I would inherit it as soon as I was old enough to legally drive. If I was going to have to drive round in an ancient chevvy truck I didn't want to be overtaken by girls on push-bikes.

I was tempted to creep back to the house and listen outside the window, but just as I was contemplating that idea, my two mates turned up.

"Hey Jake, how's the tired old truck coming along?" Quil asked.

I smirked, "It might be an old wreck, but it's better than what you have."

"Well you don't seem to be making much progress on it," Embry teased.

"Great achievements take time," I replied. "Anyway, enough of that, I need to ask you something. My father has just completely flipped out over something Charlie told him about the new Doctor at the hospital. Have you two heard anything?"

Quil and Embry both shook their heads simultaneously.

"His name is Cullen. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Cullen?" Quil asked, a little hesitantly.

"Yeah, that's what Charlie said. My dad acted like he knew him from the past or something, but that's not possible because he's only about mid-twenties or something. It's so weird, I thought my dad was going to burst he was so angry."

"Yeah, I've heard of Cullen," Quil offered, "Although it might be something completely different. I'm not sure, it's just some story I heard Harry and Sue talking about one day. I wasn't supposed to be listening."

"Harry Clearwater?"

"Yeah, they didn't know I was there. I was with Seth, we were supposed to have been outside but we had gone back in to get something from Seth's room."

"And?" I urged Quil to continue.

"Well I don't know if there is any truth in it, but it seems that the Cullen's were ancient enemies of our kind. There was some sort of feud years back. I didn't really get too much of what they were saying, and it was a long time ago now...something about wolves, and shape-shifting...no, sorry, I can't remember..."

Embry interrupted him, "I've heard stories too about wolves. I was told that our descendents were wolves, that some of us have the ability to shape-shift and become wolves."

"Nah, get out of here!" I laughed. "I've never heard any such thing. When was the last time you saw any of us change into a wolf?"

"Like I said," Embry continued, "It's just a story I've heard. It only happens once every hundred years or something, when the cold ones show up."

"The cold ones?" I asked, still laughing.

Embry shrugged, "I don't know what it means, it's only what I have heard."

"Well you've lost the plot mate," I joked at him. "Besides, what has all that got to do with Dr Cullen? If he is only in his twenties, it can't be anything to do with him."

"Unless Cullen is a descendent of the enemy maybe," Quil said thoughtfully, "a descendant of the cold ones?" and then laughing he made a howl like a wolf and raised his hands over his head and pretended to swipe Embry with his imaginary claws. "Well, you got to admit, it would be pretty cool."

"No, you idiot," Embry whispered, "It's dangerous. The times I have heard about were extremely dangerous. We don't speak about it."

"Embry you pussy-cat. Where's your wolf-spirit?" Quil teased and then he howled again.

"Shut up Quil, My father will hear us." I scolded and then turned back to Embry who was looking a little concerned. "What else do you know?"

Embry shrugged, "That's about it really, just that it was dangerous, and that the cold ones were our enemies and we shape-shifted to protect our people. Surely you must have heard this too Jake?"

I shook my head and stared at the floor beginning to feel a little annoyed that I had obviously been kept in the dark about some of our tribe's ancient secrets and decided I would have it out with my father later when Charlie left.

"None of it?" Embry asked.

"None of it," I replied. "But I'm going to find out, that's for sure."

"Yeah, me too," Quil added. "I still say it sounds cool."

"Come on, let's go over to the Clearwaters ." Embry suggested.

"No, I'm going to ask my father to tell me." I replied. "He will be angry if someone else tells me first. Seems that everyone knows something except for me though." I was fighting hard to control the emotion that was building up inside of me. I kicked a small stone out through the open door in frustration. My great-grandfather, Ephraim Black had been the Chief so my father should know the stories. I wanted to give him the opportunity to explain things to me the way he saw it, and also, I wanted to know why he had kept it a secret from me.

"It's all supposed to be a secret Jake," Embry said. "No-one outside out tribe is supposed to know anything about it. I expect that is why no-one has said anything."

"Yeah, well that may be the case, but we are in the tribe. We should be told about these things," I replied angrily.

I couldn't imagine then what my father was telling Charlie. Why couldn't he tell me? I was part of this tribe and I had a right to know the legends associated with it, even if there was no truth in them, and I couldn't imagine there would be. Native American tribal history was full of myths and legends. But if I was going to turn into a wolf one day then I wanted to know what to expect. And what exactly were the _cold ones_; what did that mean? How would I recognise the enemy if I didn't know what to look for?

Quil and Embry headed off in the direction of the Clearwater's house. My evening was ruined anyway. I was no longer interested in fixing the truck. I packed up my spanners and turned off the light. I noticed with annoyance that Charlie's cruiser was still outside the house so I wouldn't be able to ask anything for now. I wondered if they were still talking about it. I crept up to the house and listened outside the window for a couple of minutes. No, they were talking about baseball now, so it was safe to go in, I wasn't interrupting anything I shouldn't.

"That didn't take long," my father stated as I walked in through the front door. He looked normal again now at least, his eyes no longer bulging out of their sockets. His face was unhappy though and I could tell he was deep in thought. I wondered if he was trying to figure out how to explain his irrational behaviour earlier. There was definitely tension in the room; I could sense it.

I mustered a smile and came up with a plausible excuse, "Yeah, I remembered some more homework I had to do before tomorrow."

"Ok, Jacob, well it's nice to see you are still taking your school work seriously," my father replied. It was the kind of rehearsed statement a father would make to his son when he didn't really know what else to say. He looked at me quizzically, presumably to figure out if I had overheard any of their earlier conversation. Charlie seemed keen all of a sudden to go home so I decided to go to my room and pretend to be doing more homework while I was really figuring out how to approach the subject of the legends with my father.

I listened to Charlie and my father saying goodbye to each other to see if I could pick up any further clues, but there seemed to be tension between the pair of them. I had heard my father and Charlie chat for many hours but this was different. They seemed somehow too formal with each other now. Something wasn't right.

Charlie ended the conversation with "Well, I'll see you around then Billy?"

My father just grunted and muttered, "Yeah, something like that," but it was after Charlie had closed the door behind him.

**Would really love some reviews - even if it is just one word. Many thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 Legends

**Chapter Four**

**Legends**

I couldn't wait. All the carefully formed speeches that had been going through my head were now so jumbled I couldn't begin to know where to start. My heart was racing as I burst through the door into the living room. At the same time my father was wheeling towards my bedroom door. We almost collided.

We stared at each other for a few seconds and then I simply said "Do you mind telling me what that was all about?"

"Er, yes Jacob, I guess I owe it to you."

I thought he would be angry at my question, but he seemed apologetic. I nodded and urged him to go on. I was glad he was feeling guilty. He should be for keeping this from me.

"Look Jake, I had good reason for not mentioning any of this to you before." He offered, as he wheeled himself back to the living room. I followed him and sat on the edge of the sofa, my arms crossed in defiance.

"Go on then, I'm all ears," I replied, a little frustrated still, but the anger was easing. I couldn't be angry with my father for too long. He had always been pretty straight with me about most things and it seemed I was going to get the full story, a little later than I should have, but I would be patient with him and hear him out.

"Well, I have never mentioned it before because I didn't think there would be a need to, indeed, I sincerely hoped there wouldn't."

"So I'm assuming the arrival of Dr Cullen changes things then?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

My father nodded and then continued. "How much do you know about our ancestors?"

I quickly debated whether or not to tell him I had learnt all I knew so far about them this evening in about ten minutes with Quil and Embry but decided against it. It might get them into trouble.

I deliberately faked a blank expression and replied, "Not a lot really. Only the little bits you have told me and what they have taught us in school. Nothing about anyone called Cullen."

"OK, well no, they probably wouldn't have taught you about the Cullens in school but maybe I should have done, and I'm sorry. But Jake, I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you. It was too dangerous for you to know. You are still so young and innocent. It is too much of a burden for you. You are still a child."

I held my hand up in protest and gasped, "Oh please!"

Again my father apologised "Yeah, yeah, I know, it was wrong of me, but you see, I never thought they would come back here."

"Come back here? What do you mean? How can Dr Cullen _come back here_ if he is only in his twenties, and you are presumably banging on about something that happened before you were born?"

"Jake, will you let me tell you the whole story with no interruptions? Let me start at the beginning and it will all make sense. Trust me."

I nodded and told him I would. "Yeah, ok, go on then." I tapped my foot anxiously on the floor and shot him an exasperated glance.

"Right, ok, well presumably you have heard of the legends about the wolves? They will have taught you that in school I imagine? Or maybe you will have heard about it from some of the others?"

"I've heard nothing!" I snapped, wondering who he imagined would have told me. It certainly wasn't on the school's agenda.

"Ok, well, what I am about to tell you must never leave this Reservation. Do you understand?"

I nodded again. I wished he would just get on with it. I wished I hadn't played dumb now. It would have been easier if I had told him what Quil and Embry had blurted out earlier, but I wasn't convinced they knew the whole truth. They might just have invented some of it. Yeah, knowing them they probably had. Especially Quil, he loved a good story.

"But what about Charlie?" I asked, suddenly remembering that Charlie had witnessed the outburst earlier. "You must have told him something?"

"Nah, I only told Charlie what he needed to know; to stay away from the Cullens. They are not trustworthy. They are dangerous. Charlie isn't stupid though, he knows I haven't told him the whole story, but he knows enough to keep him safe, if he bides my warning. Charlie's a bit disgruntled with me of course, but he'll get over it. We've been friends for too long to let this get in the way. It is better for him if he doesn't know the whole truth. "

"Ok dad, right, are you going to tell me the legends or not now?" I asked, smiling a little now to ease his apprehension. I made a conscious effort to stop the foot-tapping and unfolded my arms too, but I was getting seriously impatient with him now.

"Ok son, here we go." My father was leaning forward in his wheelchair, just like I had seen him do so many times before when he wanted to make sure he had my full attention. "Many years ago, it is believed that our ancestors shape-shifted into wolves. Legend goes that we are actually descended from wolves, but that is hear-say. The story about the shape-shifting is true however. It is in our genes, yours and mine, and most of the other young lads you play with on the Reservation, Quil, Paul, Seth, all of them. We all carry the gene. I am not talking ordinary wolves, these creatures are huge, I mean they are enormous, possibly ten times the size of an ordinary wolf."

He paused to gauge my response before continuing.

"Go on," I urged. "I'm with you so far." I didn't like to tell him I already knew this bit.

"Well, the gene only comes to life when there is a need for it; for protection; when the Cold Ones come to town."

"The Cold Ones?" That was the term that Embry had used earlier. Maybe now I would find out what it meant.

"Yes, the Cold Ones; Vampires, but we don't like to use that word."

I snorted loudly and then laughed before I could manage to speak. "So you are telling me Dr Cullen is a Vampire?"

My father glared at me. I wasn't supposed to find this funny obviously. I pulled myself short and stopped laughing as he continued to stare. He wasn't joking.

"Dr Cullen really is a vampire? Be serious...Vampires are purely mythological. It's all story book stuff. They don't exist! Come on..."

"Jacob, I am being serious, deadly serious." My father's tone confirmed that he was, but I just couldn't help myself. Dr Cullen, a vampire, was working in the hospital in nearby Forks. How ridiculous! Wouldn't the hospital notice when their patients started to disappear? Next he was going to be telling me my cousin was the Tooth Fairy.

I was still suppressing the urge to laugh when my father started to continue. "You see Jacob, the Cullens have been here before, many years ago, before I was even born, but I heard the stories first hand from my grandfather who was around to witness it for himself. He was one of the wolves who protected our people and our land. Also, Old Quil. He remembers seeing the wolves as a child. The Cullens arrived and we had to protect ourselves. They were caught hunting on our land. Your great grandfather, Ephraim Black, made a treaty with them in the end. He must have been going soft in the head or something. He trusted them. Believed they didn't kill humans." My father shuddered at the thought and paused for a moment, obviously remembering some detail of the tale.

"Vampires drink blood right?" I asked

"Jacob, you promised you would let me finish."

"Well get on with it then," I snorted. "I've got to admit, it's pretty far-fetched so far!"

My father ignored my jibes. "Yes, they drink blood. But the Cullens, according to the stories, don't drink the blood of humans. They survive on animal blood instead. They were hunting the deer on our land when my grandfather and some of the other tribal elders caught up with them. The encounter followed months of tension, anxiety, fear for our lives. It was dangerous times, and it could easily have ended in disaster. Dr Cullen somehow managed to convince the Elders that they were no threat to us, or to the pale-faces, and my grandfather believed him. They made a treaty. They promised not to hunt on our land, and not to bite any humans and we would allow them to live in peace, and wouldn't expose them for what they were. Of course, they couldn't expose us either."

"So, how did it end then, this truce?" I asked, since my father seemed to have paused in his tale.

"Well, the Cold Ones eventually moved away and we no longer needed to be wolves." My father shrugged as if to indicate that was the end of his story. After all the build up I imagined there would at least be some gory detail, some violence, even death, but it appeared we made a treaty with them and then left each other alone. A sort of mutual respect. I couldn't really see the problem.

"Well, there is no need to worry then, is there?" I asked. "If indeed it is the same Dr Cullen, the _vampire Dr Cullen_, then unless he has changed his diet, the treaty will still be in place and we don't need to defend ourselves."

"You don't understand Jacob. Being a shape-shifter isn't a choice you make. It just happens and you have no control over it. You can't just decide not to; it's in our genetic make-up. When a Cold One comes into our area, the transformation begins. It's not a pleasant experience from what I can gather. You get sick for weeks, really sick. Your whole body changes, fever sets in, and you ache all over."

"Well, I guess that's something to look forward too then." I mused. I couldn't see how it could be that bad, and in any case, it was all so far-fetched I didn't believe a word of it. Everyone knows vampires don't really exist, and werewolves? Well, I sometimes wondered what my ancestors had been smoking to come up with such stories.

"So will you become a wolf too then?" I asked out of curiosity.

"No, I'm too old now Jacob. The defence of our tribe will be in the hands of you youngsters. This is why I am so fearful for you. It's a huge responsibility for you all." My father was solemnly shaking his head. "Oh Jacob, I hope I'm wrong, really I do, but I fear for you and all the young lads. Trouble is coming, I can feel it."

"Nah, it will be ok. It'll be cool dad, don't worry. We'll just stay out of their way. They've been here for two weeks already and nothing has happened. If they wanted trouble they would have started something by now. There haven't been any mysterious deaths or disappearances or Charlie would have said something. And, don't forget, he was well impressed by the Doctor at the hospital. How many of them are there anyway?"

"Last time they were here there were five of them. I won't know how many there are this time until I've spoken to Harry and Sue and we have found out some more information. We must call a Council meeting soon to discuss a plan of action. I will speak to them tomorrow."

"Only five? Well, that's nothing to worry about then, we could easily take them on." Another over-reaction it seemed.

"Jake, they are strong, supernaturally strong, and fast. This is why our ancestors needed to become giant wolves to stand a fighting chance against them. You don't understand how deadly they are. They are dangerous, extremely dangerous. I wish you didn't ever have to find out for yourself, but I'm afraid the time will come."

"Well, like I said, we can just stay out of their way. I still don't see they can be all that bad if one of them is working in the hospital. I mean, yeah, if they start killing humans then we can get involved, but if they keep themselves to themselves then I don't see the problem."

"You will Jacob, it's in our genes. You will be surprised how much inbuilt hatred you have for them when the time comes, believe me. Enough now, let's get off to bed. I'll feel happier once I've spoken to Harry and Sue tomorrow."

I had a feeling Harry and Sue were not going to be surprised when my father called on them tomorrow. Embry and Quil were going there this evening to ask them about the legends. I imagined they were having a similar conversation in their house right this moment. I wondered if they were as prejudiced as my father obviously was. How did he know how I'd feel anyway? It's not like he'd ever encountered one of them for himself, assuming there was any truth in the story.

Personally I thought they were all over-reacting. Maybe Dr Cullen had strange eyes and seemed too young to be such a knowledgeable doctor. Maybe there was some dark mystery attached to his family, who knows? The people round here were pretty good at inventing stories about outsiders. But vampires? I doubted it.

I was getting ready for bed when I heard loud voices approaching the house; it wasn't difficult with the paper thin walls. I knew who it was and what they wanted. Obviously Harry and Sue thought the matter couldn't wait until the morning so my question about their prejudice had been answered. As I re-entered the living room, half-dressed in my pyjamas, thanking my lucky stars I had put the bottom half on first, I was confronted by a representation of just about all the important Quileute families on the reservation.

"You've told Jacob?" Harry Clearwater asked my father.

"Yes, he knows," my father replied.

"Good," Harry continued, "I think that's everyone now then. I told you it would happen Billy, you should have told Jacob sooner. It was only a matter of time. They move around from place to place, staying only a few years at a time. It was inevitable they would return eventually."

"So Leah and Seth knew about this already then" I asked. Leah and Seth were the Clearwater's children. Leah was older than me, but Seth was even younger. I glanced at the guilty looking Seth, who lowered his gaze, answering my question.

Harry nodded, Seth apologised. "Sorry Jacob. Your dad didn't want me to tell you."

Well at least Quil and Embry hadn't known the full story until tonight either, but they knew now, everyone knew. I looked around at the horror-struck faces. Surely the return of some family to the area couldn't pose so much of a threat that it required an impromptu Council meeting at eleven o'clock at night in our living room when we had to be up early for school the next day.

I guess it did, because now Harry, Sue and my father were discussing plans. It seemed the Clearwater's had already decided what was going to happen but they were just running the idea past my father for approval.

"Sam is going to go over to Forks tomorrow and will make contact." Harry was saying. "There will be no antagonism, just a formal reminder of the treaty and a request that it be upheld. Sam can handle it can't you, my son?" Harry looked at Sam who was nodding coolly, a big grin on his face, clearly pleased with himself to have been selected to represent the Quileute Tribe.

I could see why it made sense to send Sam Uley though, even if I had to admit to being a little bit jealous. He was the oldest of the younger generation, my generation, and would act as representative. Also he was dating Leah Clearwater so he would be keen to impress his future in-laws. I wished he would wipe that stupid grin off his face though.

Harry looked at my father for approval. So far he had remained silent and was just nodding as Harry had been speaking. "If it's OK with you then Billy, and no one else has any objections?"

"If you're sure you can handle it Sam?" My father asked. "It is a big responsibility and there must be no hint of antagonism, you understand?"

"Sure I can Billy, no problem." Sam confirmed.

"Good, then that is settled." My father always had the last word, being the oldest living direct descendant of Ephraim Black. Everyone in the room turned to look at my father now, who continued with his summation. "It is good that we send one of the youngsters, and fortunate that we have young Sam here willing to take on the task. The Cullens will see Sam as the future of the Quileutes and will know that it is this future that needs to be embraced. If, as the legends go, they are indeed animal hunters, and they behave themselves during their time here, they will know that we will honour the treaty for the foreseeable future. They will also be aware that if they break the treaty they have a whole new generation to deal with and they will never be able to return. Hopefully, they will just need a gentle reminder, but obviously, we will be monitoring the situation closely.

My father nodded at Sam now and wished him luck. All eyes turned to Sam, presumably expecting an acceptance speech.

Sam cleared this throat. "Thank you all for entrusting this important mission to me," he began, a little shyly. "I will pay a visit to Dr Cullen, who we believe is still their leader, at the hospital tomorrow. It is best that we do this on neutral territory. I merely want to make him aware of our presence and to find out who is with him, and if he intends to honour the treaty. Thank you all." Sam bowed and shuffled backwards a few paces, taking hold of Leah's outstretched hand as he did so.

A brief round of applause echoed around the room and people began murmuring among themselves. Quil caught my eye and wandered over in my direction, Embry behind him. "Hey Jacob, pretty cool huh?" Quil said, beaming from ear to ear. "Looks like we get to be wolves after all."

"Yeah, pretty cool Quil," I replied, "Or at least it would be if I actually believed all this nonsense."


	5. Chapter 5 The Encounter

**Chapter Five**

**The Encounter**

**September 2003. Forks, Washington. **

_**Authors note: **Thank you all for reading my story so far. We are back with Edward again now. Yes, he's still unhappy! I will get to Bella later, promise!_

_Special thanks to those who have reviewed. Would love some more though!_

I headed off to my English lesson trying to ignore the stupid sickening thoughts that surrounded me. Life at Forks was every bit as bad as I had imagined it would be. I was expecting a torrent of flirtatious thoughts, but there was one girl in particular who I couldn't seem to shake off. I had never had this problem before. Normally I just ignored them and they gave up. If that didn't work, a cold glare was usually enough to send them scuttling in the opposite direction, but Jessica Stanley was most persistent.

She wasn't even pretty; she just thought she was, and the amount of perfume she was wearing to presumably try and attract me was utterly offensive. Ironic really though that she should think she needed to wear so much perfume. If only she knew the truth about how sensitive my sense of smell was. But, if she knew the truth she wouldn't even be trying. Maybe I should break the rules and tell her? That should do it! Or maybe I should break my father's rules and kill her? No, she was probably the most irritating female I had ever encountered but she was still a human, someone's daughter, and she didn't deserve to die, well not yet, anyway. Give it another couple of months though.

I had been completely rude to her at lunchtime and had told her in no uncertain terms that I would never go out with her, but still she followed me around, from a distance, of course, and I could still hear her sick fantasies. Was it right for a fifteen year old girl to be so explicitly promiscuous in her thoughts? Ugh, it made me feel nauseous.

At least English was the last lesson of the day, and, at least I would be with Alice. I looked forward to seeing her cheerful face. She was just about keeping me sane though this ordeal. Of course Alice didn't look fifteen any more than I did. It was no wonder we received so much attention.

I entered the classroom and to my relief Alice was already there waiting for me. _Oh dear Edward. Has it been bad today?_

I sat down next to her and got my books out ready for today's rendering of Macbeth. Not that I really needed books, I knew every Shakespeare play off by heart. They were just props. "Like you wouldn't believe!" I whispered to her.

_Well, I really don't see any future in it so I guess she must give up soon._

"Well maybe you don't see a future because I am going to kill her if she keeps this up," I teased.

Alice sniggered. It was a good job she knew I was only joking, well, for the moment anyway.

_Nope, I don't see you killing her_.

I laughed. A couple of girls in the row in front of us turned around to see what I found so funny and realising it was me they fluttered their eyelashes at me and began drooling over me in their thoughts. I gave them one of my coldest glares and they turned away embarrassed.

Fortunately Miss Cross began calling the class to order so the thoughts in the classroom turned momentarily to the subject of the homework she was asking to be handed in. I had deliberately made a couple of small mistakes in my homework, not enough to mess up my grades, but enough to pass off as being human. Miss Cross was handing out the next assignment.

Alice was chastising me in her thoughts for being so rude to the girls but I ignored it. I was trying hard to ignore the thoughts of all the other girls in the room too now that they had wandered away from the homework assignment. Sometimes I really wished I didn't have this gift. The boys were quite annoying too, because all they were thinking about was the girls and some of them were angry that the particular objects of their desire were fixated with me.

Miss Cross was droning on and on about our next assignment. Why couldn't she just hand it out and let us figure it out for ourselves? I knew the humans weren't as smart as me, but they were quite capable of reading a set of instructions and if they couldn't, well it was just tough.

I stared out of the window at the edge of the trees, longing for our next hunting trip; a break from this monotony. We were supposed to have been going tomorrow but we had missed two days of school already this week due to the sunshine, and so Carlisle had postponed it until next weekend, insisting that we went to school today, and for the rest of the week to keep up appearances.

Today had not been baking hot and sunny, like yesterday, although it was still warm and muggy. The rain clouds were hanging overhead threatening a downpour. Tomorrow it would rain for sure. No chance of any more days off from the tedium this week. I had begun to pray for sunny days so we didn't have to go to school.

Alice's mind had wandered off to Carlisle at the hospital. I followed her thought pattern. He was going to meet someone in his office. He had asked the receptionist to make the young man wait outside until he had finished his rounds. Carlisle was on edge about something, which was unusual.

"What do you think it means?" I whispered to her.

She shrugged. _Maybe we should go over there and find out when school finishes? I can't see who it is he is meeting, it's just a blur._

I nodded.

Alice was hoping we got there before the meeting started and was making plans to let the others know. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were in the other building. They were officially a year older than us. They may want to join us, but more than likely they would want to go home. Jasper and Emmett were in the middle of a mammoth game of chess and Rosalie was still helping Esme with aspects of the redecoration. Most of the work had been done before we moved back in, but the finishing touches were being applied and this was Esme's forte, although Rosalie would like to take the credit for it, no doubt.

The bell finally rang and Alice and I were the first to leave the classroom, being careful not to move too quickly. It was annoying having to walk at human pace when we had somewhere we needed to be in a hurry. Even moving at human pace we had attracted attention. I could hear it in the thoughts of the others as we exited the classroom a little bit too swiftly. Humans were clumsy and banged into things when they tried to move too quickly. Remembering this, I _accidently_ caught my bag on the door-frame for effect, making a loud noise.

We caught up with the others near the parking lot and Alice explained briefly what she had seen. As I suspected, the others were not particularly interested, having better things to do, so Alice urged them to go home, telling them that we would get a ride with Carlisle when he finished at the hospital. Presumably his meeting with the young man would be the last thing on his agenda for the day.

Fortunately the hospital wasn't too far away from the school and even at human pace we were there within five minutes. We made our way to Carlisle's office and were relieved to find the young man still waiting patiently in the small ante-room. He looked up when we entered and something struck me immediately about him. I hadn't ever seen this young man before but there was something very familiar about him. His dark tanned skin, his black hair, long and sleek but tied up in a pony-tail; his smell was the most significant pointer to his identity though. I recognised this scent from the past, from long ago. He was, without a doubt, one of the Quileutes.

Our presence seemed to unsettle him too. I watched his nostrils taking in our scent and his expression changed from nervousness to disgust, although he was doing his best to disguise it. I'll give him credit for that, at least, but I knew the signs. I had seen it all before. It was new to Alice though. She hadn't been with us the last time we had been in Forks, but I also knew Alice well enough to know she was smelling something a little offensive to our kind.

Rather than spend any more time than was necessary in the small ante-room with the unpleasant smelling young man we headed into Carlisle's office. The young secretary didn't try to stop us, knowing who we were. I nodded at the young man from the doorway so as not to appear rude.

"Is that Dr Cullen?" the young man asked the secretary after we had gone inside Carlisle's office and closed the door behind us.

"No, that's his son and his daughter, well, his foster children anyway," she explained.

"Oh, ok. I thought he seemed a bit too young," the young man added.

"Well Dr Cullen is also quite young, but very charming. I am sure he will be here soon."

Alice was asking me a hundred questions all at once in her head. Fortunately I didn't need to be able hear her jumbled mind clearly to know what she would be asking.

"Yes," I whispered. "Quileute, definitely. I recognise the odour."

Alice nodded. _I thought so, an unusual smell. Wolf?_

"No, not a wolf, but definitely one with the potential to become a wolf. They have a distinct aura about them."

_Ewwww yes, I noticed. What do you suppose he wants? Why couldn't I see him in my visions?_

I shrugged, I didn't know the answer to those last questions.

_Well, Carlisle is coming now so I guess we will find out soon enough._

Sure enough I heard the secretary announce his arrival to the waiting young man.

"Ah, Dr Cullen. This is the Mr Uley that has been waiting for you. Er, Dr Cullen, your son and daughter are waiting for you in your office too, they arrived a few minutes ago. I didn't get the chance to ask...

"That's ok, Catherine, thank you. Mr Uley, would you come this way please," Carlisle was saying in his polite soothing but formal voice.

He entered the office and gestured for Mr Uley to be seated in the guest chair on the other side of his large mahogany desk and he took his usual place behind the desk. He then turned to Alice and myself who were hovering in the corner by the enormous bookcase full of medical journals dating back to the seventeenth century.

"My son and daughter, Edward, and Alice. This is Mr Uley, from the La Push Reservation who has come to talk with me."

"Sam, please," the young man seemed nervous again now.

I remembered my manners "Would you like us to leave? We were just waiting for our father to finish work so we could get a ride home."

"No, no, that's fine. This won't take long and it concerns you all."

"So, what can we do for you Mr Uley, er Sam," Carlisle began, leaning back in his chair trying to appear relaxed.

"Well, I'll cut to the chase. We all know who and what we are, and I have been sent by the tribe to ask if you remember the treaty, and that you intend to honour it."

"Yes, of course, in fact I am relieved you have come here." Carlisle replied. His tone was formal but not unfriendly. "We were a little afraid _you_ may not remember. We assume the old Elders are no longer with us and there was an element of doubt as to whether the details of the treaty would have been passed on."

Sam nodded. "I think some of the finer details may have been lost over the years but we are all aware of its existence."

"Well good, that's settled then. Nothing has changed as far as we are concerned. Our diet remains strictly animal, and of course, we still wish to remain anonymous. Exposure would be fatal for us."

"And you will keep off our land?"

Carlisle nodded. "I have already pointed out the boundaries of your land to the two additions to our family since our last stay. Alice here is one of them, although Edward was here before."

Alice nodded to confirm Carlisle's story.

"Thank you, Dr Cullen. It seems everything is in order. I'll report back to the Tribe. Hopefully there will be no need for a further visit." Sam stood up and reached out his hand which Carlisle shook firmly. I had to give the young man credit; he didn't flinch at Carlisle's cold touch. No doubt he had been warned what to expect.

"Thank you Sam. It can't have been easy for you to come here. Just before you go, I am curious, are any of your tribe actually wolves. Forgive me, this probably seems very rude, but you don't smell quite the same, similar yes, but not as potent somehow."

Sam seemed a little shaken by the directness of Carlisle's questioning but he managed a smile and replied, "No, although I am informed it will happen. It is not something we can control. There haven't been wolves at La Push since the last time you were here."

"Yes, I thought so. Well, I am sorry if my family's arrival causes you any trouble. We don't intend to make a nuisance of ourselves. We are what we are, and that is something we have no control over either. However, I cannot see any reason why we shouldn't be able to live alongside one other. We will keep out of your way as much as possible and hopefully avoid any necessity for your tribe to be inconvenienced."

Sam was already heading for the door, smiling and nodding at Carlisle and then glancing a nod in the direction of Alice and myself. As I was nearest I opened it for him and offered my hand too, which he took, thanking me as he headed out to the ante-room. I shut the door behind him as he seemed eager to get away. I imagined it had taken a lot of courage to come here. I doubted he was any older than me and it seemed strange that they would send someone so young.

Carlisle was thinking along similar lines, and then he switched his line of thought to question the lineage of the representative. _Uley, I remember a Uley, Levi Uley, but he wasn't the Chief. Ephraim Black was the Chief. Oh well, maybe the Blacks have died out._

"Well," Carlisle announced as he swapped his white coat for his leather jacket, "That went rather well. What did you two really want by the way?"

"Alice saw something which concerned us." I replied.

"Yes," Alice added, "And it still concerns me. I was unable to see him clearly in my vision. I still can't see him, even though I know what he looks like now. It is like I have forgotten his appearance already. I don't like it."

"Now you know what it is like for the rest of us." I told her, laughing a little as I said it.

She scowled at me. "It's not funny Edward. How can I monitor what they are doing if I can't see them?"

Carlisle gestured towards the door. "Come on you two, let's get home. There will be no need to monitor anything. They are not going to bother us if we don't bother them. Anyway, Sam seems like a very pleasant young man, well, for a _wolf._ Open the window would you Alice? The cleaners will close it later. I don't want the smell to linger. It's most unpleasant."


	6. Chapter 6 Wedding Plans

**Chapter Six**

**March 2004 Phoenix Arizona**

**Wedding Plans**

I tried to show an interest in the two dresses laid out before me in the changing cubicle of one of the smarter clothing stores in Phoenix, but pretty clothes had never really been my thing. I'd probably end up falling over in my heels and ripping it anyway. I was much more of a jeans and tee shirt person, but my mother was getting remarried and she had insisted I chose one of the dresses. She was waiting for me outside in the shop while I tried to make my mind up between the floral effort and the strappy pink body-hugging one, neither of which I particularly liked. Ugh! I was far too ungainly to pass off either of them.

In a split decision, based on my desire not to reveal too much of my pale white flesh to the other guests, I went for the floral one. At least it had half sleeves and was a decent length, and I already had some cream coloured shoes left over from the last wedding I had been to that I could wear with it which would avoid another shopping trip.

"This one will do," I told my mother as I handed the offending garment to her, trying to put on a smile.

"Try and look just a little bit happier please Bella. This is a big deal for me," my mother pleaded.

I tried harder with the smile and think I managed to get away with it this time.

"Do you want lunch Bella, or shall we go home now?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Um, I think I'd prefer to go home, I've got some homework to finish. Thanks anyway."

She threw me a disapproving look, paid for the dress and we headed for the parking lot.

It wasn't that I didn't like Phil, the guy Renee, my mother, was marrying; he was great, and so good for her. He made her happy and that was all I could ask for. The fact that he was almost ten years younger than her was not ideal, but Renee was so young in herself that I told myself it didn't really matter. They were well suited. Phil had a sense of fun and enjoyed a very physical lifestyle, being a baseball player. He was just the opposite of my father, and it obviously hadn't worked for them. They had been divorced for about fifteen years now. I couldn't remember them being together, and I certainly couldn't imagine it. They were just too different.

I took after my father mostly. Renee says I was born thirty five years old. I had never been one for playing outside until sundown, having lots of friends, and I certainly didn't do girlie things like shopping and sleepovers. I was a bit of a loner I guess. I had one or two friends, but I didn't necessarily seek them out. I preferred to stay in reading a book, or listening to music. I often wondered if there was something wrong with me, what with my unbelievable clumsiness, my unwillingness to socialise, and my inability to get a boyfriend, but my grades were good in school, so much so that I was in advanced classes for nearly all my subjects so I guess at least intellectually there was nothing wrong. I just didn't fit in. Besides I hadn't yet found a boy worth dating. They were all so immature.

At least Renee would be happy now. One day soon I would go off to university and I didn't have to worry about her being on her own. She was the type of person who really couldn't live by herself. I had been looking out for her for as long as I could remember. I'd been cooking the meals since I was about ten, preferring to take on the role of cook and housekeeper rather than live out of tins and microwave dinners.

Renee wasn't a bad mother, she was just hopelessly disorganised; a real scatter-brain. Phil's travelling lifestyle would suit her as she wouldn't have to form routines and organise grocery shopping for more than one day ahead. The baseball season was coming to a close soon and Phil would be home for a few weeks so I would spend the summer house-keeping, as usual. We hadn't worked out yet what would happen when the Phil started playing again in the autumn. Renee said we would cross that bridge when we came to it. I was trying to argue that I would be seventeen by then and I could look after myself but Renee wouldn't hear of it, which I thought was kind of ironic since she was the one that needed looking after.

"So, only two weeks to the big day Bella," Renee said as we drove home, trying to make conversation. She was as excited about it as a young child would be about a new toy. "Are you sure there is no-one you want to invite? I have included an extra guest on the list for you."

"No mum, it's fine, there's no-one." I sighed, wondering how many times she had already asked me this question.

"No boyfriend?"

"No, no-one." I repeated. Why was she always wanting to pair me off with someone? It was so exasperating.

"Well my friend from the dance club, Sandy, she is bringing her son, he is about your age, maybe..."

"Mu-um! Please!" It wasn't the first time she had mentioned him either.

"Okay, okay. I just want you to be happy and enjoy the day."

"I'll be fine, just leave it, please." How could I tell my mother I would really rather not be a part of it? Could she not tell I was incurably socially inept? I wouldn't enjoy it either with or without a boyfriend. It was an ordeal, like so many, I would have to suffer in silence. Put on a brave face and smile in all the right places. I wanted so much to be happy for her, but the wedding itself was a charade. I could be happy for her without attending the wedding, but, she wanted me there by her side so I had to go through with it.

Phil was waiting for us when we arrived back home. He was lying in the hammock in the garden to the side of the house with one leg dangling over the side.

"Hi honey," Renee called out to him as we took the shopping out from trunk.

"Hey, how did it go? Did you get fixed up Bella?"

I nodded, a little afraid I was expected to show him what we had bought, which would mean feigning enthusiasm.

"Now Phil, you know it is a secret what us girls are going to be wearing, so don't you go asking Bella to show you."

_Phew that was a relief!_ _Thank goodness for secrets!_

"Um, I'll just take these up to my room and then I'll get some lunch organised," I offered, looking for an excuse to leave the happy couple to their embraces.

They didn't even notice I had gone. I stumbled up the stairs to my room and put the dress in my wardrobe, noticing with amusement that it was the only dress I owned. I took Renee's shopping, a pair of shorts and a couple of new shirts, into her room and left them on the bed for her to put away later and then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Renee and Phil were still outside smooching in the garden. They would stay out there until I called them for lunch. I was glad that she had found Phil. It knocked years off her and she was truly happy. I was watching them from the kitchen window swinging gently on the hammock together when the phone rang.

"Hey Bella," my father's dry tone pulled me out of my thoughts about Phil and Renee behaving like a love-struck teenage couple.

"Hey, Charlie, er dad, how you doing?" I reminded myself that my dad still wasn't happy about me calling him Charlie.

"Oh, I'm just fine thanks Bella, and you?"

"Yeah, good thanks. Did you want to speak to Renee?"

"No, not particularly, I just wondered if you were coming up to Forks this summer?"

Why did he have to ask me this every year? He knew what my answer would be. I had made it perfectly clear when I was twelve that I wouldn't be visiting again.

"Er no, I don't think so, sorry. It is the last summer I will probably get to spend any time here with Renee. Who knows what will have happened by next year. I think they could be on the road by then permanently, or moving somewhere else."

"Oh ok, I see, well, you know you are always welcome. I miss you Bella."

"Yeah, I miss you too dad."

"It's been such a long time I doubt I will recognise you."

"Well, I haven't changed that much. I'm still clumsy."

He laughed, and then added, "Yeah, I guess that figures."

An awkward silence followed and then my dad asked "Do you remember Jacob Black, down at the reservation?"

"Yeah, vaguely. Why?"

"Oh no reason, he was asking after you the other day. Asked me to pass on his regards."

"Oh, ok, well, say _hi_ to him next time you see him. Tell him I will look him up next time I'm there." That seemed harmless enough, since I wasn't planning on going anywhere near Forks in the foreseeable future. It was wet, cold and just about the most boring place imaginable.

"Ok then Bells, all ready for the wedding?"

"Yeah," I groaned. "Bought my dress today."

"Oh that's nice."

"No, not really, but hey, it's got to be done."

"Yeah, I guess. Well, speak soon, and don't be a stranger. Wish your mum and Phil good luck for me."

"Ok dad, will do. Speak soon, bye. Love you"

"Yeah, and you Bella. Take care."

And he hung up. Phone calls from Charlie were always a little disjointed. Neither of us were great conversationalists. I wondered what he had really phoned for. Surely it hadn't been just to let me know Jacob Black was asking after me. Jacob was a goofy little Native American kid about two or three years younger than. He was the young brother of Rachel and Rebecca Black, who my father had introduced me to and insisted I befriended simply because their father and my father were best buddies. They were older than me and weren't really interested in having much to do with me so I usually ended up being lumbered with Jacob who used to follow me around like some puppy dog.

No, knowing Charlie it was probably guilt. He hadn't spoken to me for a while and so he was just being the dutiful father, inviting me up for the summer as he did every year, and which I had declined every year since I had been reasonably able to. It meant I didn't see much of him, but if he didn't live in such a ridiculously inhospitable place I might feel more inclined to visit.

I finished preparing the salad for lunch and called Renee and Phil in from the garden.

"Bring it out here honey, it's such a beautiful day," my mothers' voice sang in through the open door.

"Ok, coming." I took out the bowl of salad and some plates, almost dropping them as I stumbled over the door step, and then returned for the ham.

Renee and Phil were seated at the table now helping themselves to the salad. I positioned myself so I was in the shade under the parasol.

"You could do with getting a bit more sun, your skin is so pale," Renee said, disapprovingly. I ignored her.

"Who was on the phone?" Phil asked.

"Oh, it was just Charlie, inviting me up for the summer."

"Well you should go, even if it is just for a couple of weeks. You haven't been for about four years," Renee suggested, disapproval in her tone again. It seemed I couldn't do anything right today.

"Well, there's a reason for that. I hate Forks, you know that. Besides, this will be my last year here with you."

"Well, we don't know that Bella, it depends on how Phil gets on next season and whether he gets signed up by any of the larger clubs."

I stared at my plate of food, suddenly not feeling hungry. Why was everything irritating me so much today? I forced a few more mouthfuls down and then made my excuses. I was relieved my mother was so preoccupied with Phil these days. It meant she didn't give me the agonising looks when I absented myself from her company. She barely noticed I was leaving the table.

"Ok, honey, see you later," she called out after me as I retired to the house. A few months back she would have insisted I sat outside soaking up the rays with her, or she would at least have asked where I was going and what I was planning to do. Not that I minded. I was secretly glad of the chance to spend some quality time with my favourite books, without feeling guilty for ignoring her.

I was soon buried in my tatty copy of _Wuthering Heights_, far removed from the discussions about the wedding guest acceptances that were taking place outside in the garden.


	7. Chapter 7 Missing

**Chapter Seven**

**Missing**

**September 2004 La Push, Washington**

Well, that was the summer holidays over. I was spending the last day, as I had spent most other days hanging out with the lads down at the beach since I had finally finished rebuilding the engine of the truck. I just needed to sort the body work out now and I was sick of Embry and Quil teasing me about the length of time it was taking, but to be honest, I hadn't made much progress because I had lost interest in it. I wanted something a bit less ancient to work on. Besides, I had plenty of time. I wasn't old enough to drive it for another year and a half, well, not legally anyway. I had fixed the huge dent the tree had made on it, but the whole truck needed a re-spray and I didn't really have the money or the enthusiasm for that. At least the engine was running smoother now and hopefully it would go a bit faster.

Things had gone quiet again on the Reservation since my father had inadvertently found out about the return of the Cullens, and we had all been led to believe we would be werewolves by Christmas. That was a year ago now and it had been twelve months of nothingness, so I had been right to be sceptical. It was all pure legend.

Sam's meeting with Dr Cullen had gone well and he had reported back that Dr Cullen and his family were keen to respect the treaty, and so far, he had kept to his word. Not once had they strayed on to our land, and not once were there any reports of individuals going missing. Life was back to normal.

If it wasn't for Sam and a couple of the older ones monitoring the situation from time to time we might have forgotten about it. They took regular visits to Forks, just for observation, although the visits were becoming less frequent of late. Apparently the Cullen kids attended school, the Doctor went to work in the hospital and his wife was seldom seen. Sam had met a couple of the foster children at the hospital, who had seemed a little tense, but polite enough. Well, they weren't really children, they were young adults, about the same age as Sam, he reckoned.

Charlie visited once in a while and went off fishing with my dad and Harry Clearwater. Not as often as he used to because a little tension had crept into the relationship. Charlie was put out by my father's reaction to Dr Cullen and his refusal to give him any detailed information. Harry too had proved evasive, both of them refusing to discuss the subject with Charlie. Charlie, and most of the people in Forks, thought that Dr Cullen was wonderful. I guess they had agreed to differ on that one, but it was obvious it niggled Charlie, nonetheless.

One time Charlie had visited, I had asked him about Bella and how she was doing. I wondered if she might be coming to visit in the summer, but he had reported back that she had declined again, which was a bit of a disappointment because I could have done with a distraction; anything to keep me from finishing off the decrepit old truck. Charlie had taken a trip to Arizona to see her instead for a couple of weeks during the summer. So, I had found my distraction down at the beach, as usual for the summer vacations, hanging out with Quil and Embry. There was a severe lack of anything more interesting to do.

Seth Clearwater had been absent today but no-one seemed to know why, and no-one was unduly worried. We all had days when we had other things to do. When he eventually showed up he looked really down in the mouth and was dragging his heels in the sand, his hand thrust deeply in his pockets, which was unusual for him.

"Hey, what's up Seth," I called out cheerfully to him.

"Sam's disappeared," he mumbled after he was a bit closer to us.

"What do you mean, disappeared?" I asked.

Seth shrugged. "He's been missing since yesterday afternoon. No-one has seen him. Leah has been calling him and he's not picking up."

We all shrugged and then Embry laughed. "I wouldn't answer either if it was Leah calling me."

A small ripple of laughter followed until we realised Seth wasn't laughing. Seth shared our views that his sister could be a bit of a pain, but he was staring at the ground now looking extremely dejected. "Yeah, well you haven't got to live with her," he replied after a long pause.

He turned to walk away and I felt his anguish so I called out "Hey, don't go Seth. Embry didn't mean anything, did you Embry?" and I nudged him in the ribs.

"No, sorry Seth, no harm meant." Embry added apologetically.

Seth turned around again to face us. "It's ok, I know what you mean. She can be a bit of a pain, mostly. It's just..."

"Just what?" I asked.

"Well," Seth continued, "She is all messed up. They had a bit of a fight and he just stormed out and no-one has seen him since. You can imagine how she is feeling. She thinks it is all her fault, well it probably is...We've been out most of the day looking for him, but he's...well, he's gone."

"He'll be back, don't worry. Leah and him are pretty serious. He'll calm down. He'll be back later with his tail between his legs begging for forgiveness."

"Yeah, I guess," Seth replied, with a huge sigh. "So, you guys haven't seen him then?"

We all shrugged and shook our heads simultaneously, looking around at each other and then back to Seth.

"We'll let you know if we do," I offered. What else could we do?

"Ok, thanks. I'm going to head back now. I only came down here to ask if you'd any ideas. I'd better get back. Dad should be back from Forks soon. He's gone to the police station to speak to Charlie."

"Ok, Seth, see you later. It'll be fine." I called out after him. Quil and Embry said their goodbyes too and we watched him disappear up the beach in the direction of his house.

"I don't think I've ever seen Seth look so down," Embry commented.

"Charlie will find him," I added. "Wonder where he has gone? It's strange that he should stay out all night."

"I'm gonna head back too, I'm done here today," Embry said.

"Yeah, me too," Quil added. "Race you!"

And they were gone. I watched them racing up the beach, Embry almost falling over as Quil gave him a shove. I threw a pebble into one of the rock pools and watched the ripples forming and then took one last look out to sea. The sky was turning a pinkish-red and the sun was dipping towards the horizon. It would be going dark soon and I was hungry. Time for me to head back too.

Charlie's car was outside the Clearwater's house when I got back to the village. I contemplated for a moment whether to call in and see if there was any news, but decided they would tell me later if there was. I didn't want to get in the way. It was then that I spotted my father in the doorway of our house anxiously watching the Clearwater's house from his wheelchair.

"Hey dad," I called as I approached the house. "Any news about Sam?"

"Don't know, Charlie's just arrived. I was about to go over but I saw Embry and Quil running back and thought I would wait for you. I figured you wouldn't be long." There was a hint of anxiety in his voice and he was biting his lip. I could sense his eagerness to find out what Charlie had to say and so I guessed my stomach would have to wait.

"Ok, come on, I'll push."

"Thanks Jacob. It's hard work for me on my own because it's all uphill."

"Yeah, we ought to make this ground a bit flatter for you, get rid of all these bumps."

Maybe I could get the other lads interested in sorting that out. Maybe I should have done that during the school vacation instead of wasting my time doing nothing in particular. It wouldn't take too much to make a smoother runway between the houses.

"Terrible news," he said, shaking his head as we neared the house.

"Yeah, I sure hope he's ok."

"I've been expecting something like this to happen ever since those wretched Cullens turned up."

"You don't think they've got anything to do with it?"

"I'm sure they've got everything to do with it," my father said, with bitterness, as we entered the Clearwater's house.

There was quite a gathering inside and they all turned to look at us.

Evidently Charlie, and probably everyone else had heard my father's comment. "Now Billy, you can't go making accusations," Charlie scolded. "I know you've got your reasons, whatever they might be, but there is nothing to suggest..."

"I warned you Charlie," my father interrupted him mid sentence. "I'm just surprised it has taken so long."

"Look, I've already been down that particular road with Harry today, and I'll not hear any more of it, Ok?" Charlie said firmly but with a hint of exasperation.

My father grunted and exchanged knowing looks with Harry.

Charlie gave them both a glare and then continued with his briefing, turning his back on my father. He had arranged a search party. A group of men were covering the area north of La Push and another group were concentrating on the area east, towards Forks. They were going to stay out all night if necessary until Sam was found. Harry and Charlie were going to search the area south of the Reservation. Someone would more than likely turn up something by morning, and then if not, well it was just a question of waiting. Sam wouldn't have gone far. He had taken nothing with him and he had no money.

Leah sat sobbing uncontrollably in the corner, with Sue comforting her. "Is there anything I can do?" Sue asked.

"No, you stay here with Leah; she needs you here at the moment," Harry told her. "Besides, Sam may come back and then you can call Charlie on his cell phone."

Sue nodded.

Charlie shot a reproachful glance at my father and headed out of the door closely followed by Harry, who had stopped to pick up his shot gun.

"Come on dad, let's get you home. I'm starving."

"Nothing new about that," he replied. "Let us know if there is any news won't you Sue, and if Jacob can help?"

"Yeah, sure Billy, thanks," she replied and she managed a feeble smile. "Emily's coming over tomorrow so that will be a help, won't it Leah?"

Leah nodded and pushed a tear out of the way. Her eyes were swollen and puffy from hours of crying.

"You take care," I told them. "Like dad says, if there is anything we can do..."

"We'll be fine...thanks Jacob." Leah broke down again and so Sue held her closer and as we left she was comforting her saying, "There, there, don't worry. He'll be back."


	8. Chapter 8 Accusations

**Chapter Eight.**

**Accusations**

**September 2004 Forks, Washington**

Carlisle returned home from the hospital later than usual one Friday evening and called a family board meeting. "It's nothing to worry about," he assured us. "Just something you need to be aware of." I couldn't tell right up until the last minute what his intentions were because Carlisle was blocking me, reciting the Magna Carta in Latin. Alice hadn't seen it coming either so we were all clueless.

Within minutes we were all assembled around the large polished mahogany dining table, eager with anticipation. Only now could I begin to decipher Carlisle's thoughts but he was beginning to speak now anyway.

"Well," he started, "There is one advantage of living in a small town like Forks; everyone knows everything and news travels fast." He took a quick glance around the room at each of us. I had now successfully infiltrated his mind and had a clear picture of what was coming next. I groaned, loud enough for Carlisle to return his gaze to me. _It's alright Edward, no-one has made any accusations yet_, he thought in my direction.

"One of the Quileutes has gone missing. It's the young gentlemen who came to see me at the hospital when we first moved here. His name is Sam, I don't know if you remember?" Carlisle paused to look around the table again as we all nodded. "Well, yes, anyway, he's been missing for over a week. The police, along with a few volunteers from the Reservation have been combing the area and have so far turned up nothing. They are now presuming the worst. Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police visited me today and he has asked me for permission to search our land, which of course I have given."

Rosalie shuffled awkwardly in her seat as a human would, years of practice at playing human. "How long will it take?" she asked.

"Until they either find him, or are satisfied that there is nothing to be found," Carlisle replied.

"Well, they won't find him here!" She retorted.

"We could go hunting up into the mountains this weekend, get away from here?" Emmett suggested, trying to appease his wife's sudden anger.

"Yes, I already thought of that, and it would be a good idea, although I don't think we should all go; it will look suspicious."

This was what I had been afraid of. My initial reluctance to return to Forks had been proved right. It would only be a matter of time now before there were accusations and a show down with the Quileutes would follow. Why would nobody listen to me? OK, so we had been here for a year and it had been uneventful, but things were about to change.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked, "Can you see anything that might help?"

"No, I've been trying for the last few minutes and I can't see anything. I told you before, I can't see any of them," she pouted.

"Hmmm, that's a shame." Carlisle was thoughtful for a few minutes and then he asked, "So, who will stay behind then? Jasper, I think you should go."

Jasper seemed a little put out that he had been singled out, but we all knew why. Jasper found it harder than the rest of us to control the blood lust and the thought of a bunch of unfamiliar humans wandering randomly over our land might be too much for him to resist. He sighed and said, "Yeah, ok, maybe you're right. Will you come too Alice?"

"I may as well as I am no use here," she replied, still obviously sulking at the gaping hole in her visions. She was actually thinking of Jasper at that very moment, trying to see if she could picture him killing anyone in the next few days.

"Emmett? Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we will go too, if that's ok?" Emmett replied. Rosalie just scowled. She was always resentful about any part of our lifestyle being dictated by human intervention. It wasn't that she didn't like hunting trips, it was just that she would prefer to choose when she should go.

"Fine, so Esme, Edward and myself will remain here to keep up appearances. Thank you all. Once this search is out of the way we can return to normal. We will tell them that you have gone to New York for the weekend to visit relatives."

Alice suddenly gasped, capturing everyone's attention.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked. "Do you see something?"

"No, nothing important about Sam, just Chief Swan, he's coming now. He is on the highway about a mile away from our turning. He's talking to someone, yes, he's got someone with him, but I can't see who. It must be one of them."

"They are coming a little sooner than I anticipated." Carlisle was thinking aloud now, planning as he was speaking. "You will have to leave now; and quickly...or, we could play out the charade and have you packing for the journey, yes that would perhaps be better. Go! You will need to pack suitcases and make it look as though you are going for a weekend vacation. Take Emmett's Jeep, there is more room for the luggage. Stay calm everyone, there is nothing to fear."

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were already gone. Loud noises and doors slamming upstairs indicated that they were packing bags with vampire speed.

Carlisle, Esme and myself moved to the living room and turned on the television, adopting a natural human family situation.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Carlisle got up to answer it, whispering "Stay calm, it will be fine." Emmett appeared at the bottom of the stairs with his suitcase and loitered near the doorway.

"Ah, Chief Swan, do come in."

"Er, thanks, but I won't take up any more of your time, I just wanted to let you know we were here." Chief Swan lingered in the doorway and he must have noticed Emmett with his suit-case. The others were descending the stairs now too, at an unusually slow human pace. "Oh, are you going away?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," Carlisle replied, "But some of the youngsters are off to New York for the weekend to visit relatives. I presume that is ok? You don't need us all to be here?"

"Er, no, not at all. You all go ahead and have a nice weekend." There was a long pause and I could hear Charlie Swan shuffling his feet. "Look, Dr Cullen, I am sorry about this intrusion. It's just that we have searched just about everywhere else, and your land is the only place we haven't checked. Harry Clearwater, he's there in the car waiting to begin, well, he was most insistent we looked here, just in case. You see your land is mostly forest and there are so many places..."

"That's fine Chief Swan, I understand. It's not a problem. If it was one of mine I would expect the same. It's only natural."

"Thank you Dr Cullen. You've been most co-operative."

"Carlisle, please call me Carlisle."

"Er, yes, well... call me Charlie...none of this formal stuff eh?"

"Let us know if we can provide any refreshments, won't you?" Carlisle offered.

"Thanks, that's most kind," Charlie said over his shoulder as he retreated down the steps towards the car. Another vehicle had pulled in behind him now, more police officers from the town.

"Nicely handled as usual my love," Esme told Carlisle as he re-entered the room. He sat down beside her on the cream settee and took hold of her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, but he was looking at me and in his mind he was asking for a résumé of what I had heard in their thoughts.

I glanced quickly at my four siblings who were hovering in the doorway. Carlisle followed my gaze and then, as if suddenly remembering the plan and the need for the charade, told them they had better get going or they would miss their flight.

We all headed to the front door in the pretence of seeing them off. There were hugs and kisses all around and then goodbyes. "Give my love to Aunt Jessie," Esme called out as the disappeared into the garage. A couple of minutes later they were pulling out of the garage in the Jeep. More smiles and waves and then the Jeep roared off down the driveway. Harry, the Quileute, who looked extremely tense and nervous, and the police officers were still standing around Charlie's cruiser with a map outstretched on the hood, deciding which routes to take. Harry turned his head to glare in our direction. It was his thoughts I was more interested in hearing than the others.

_Look at them all standing there, all smiles. Guilty as hell. Why don't they just confess and save us all this bother?_

The police officers were paying us no attention and Harry turned his concentration back to the map. We returned to the house and resumed our positions in the living room.

"So?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, the police officers are not suspicious at all. They are just concentrating on the task in hand, in fact, Chief Swan is rather embarrassed about the whole thing. He has enormous admiration for you and the work you do at the hospital and wishes he didn't have to go through with this. He is just doing his duty and hopes you will understand."

Something was bothering me though. Charlie was hard to read. I felt like I wasn't getting the whole picture, which was weird. It was like his thoughts were in abstract, somehow. I had to really concentrate to pick out the full meaning. I decided against telling Carlisle about this at the moment. I had picked out enough to get the general feeling of embarrassment.

"Anyway," I continued, "He wishes his friends from the reservation didn't hold this _stupid grudge_. He has no idea what it is all about, but suspects that Billy and Harry are just superstitious old fools. _Billy?_ Who is Billy?"

"I've no idea," Carlisle replied, shaking his head.

"Ok, no matter. Another one of the older tribesmen I guess; one of Chief Swan's peers. Anyway, Harry, the one who has come here tonight, well his thoughts are pretty much as I suspected. He is convinced we are guilty. He has been spreading the word down at the Reservation that we are murderers. He is not going to let this drop. Billy thinks the same apparently. He thinks Sam was too trusting of us and he regrets now sending Sam to represent them. He wishes had had come himself."

Carlisle put his head in his hands and was quiet for a few moments. I was listening to the search party outside who had begun to move off now, Harry had taken a couple of the young police officers in one direction and would no doubt have poisoned their minds by the time the search was complete, Chief Swan had taken the other two in the opposite direction.

Carlisle began to give us his thoughts, well, at least he spoke them for Esme's benefit, "Ok, well, they are not going to find anything here so they will eventually have to leave us alone. We are innocent, so there is no need for alarm. We just stay calm and go about our daily business. It is unfortunate that this has happened, and I guess you were right to have your reservations Edward, but we have kept our side of the bargain. We will just have to be prepared for trouble. Let's hope the young gentleman returns soon. It is not uncommon for teenagers to disappear for a few days after a lover's quarrel."

"Oh dear," Esme whispered. "I do hope this doesn't come to anything. Is there anything we can do Carlisle?"

"No, we just have to let it runs its course and hope it doesn't end badly. The good thing is that I don't believe any of them have become wolves yet so they are unlikely to want to fight, but they could do more damage by exposing us. I think that is the worst that can happen, so we must be prepared to move on, if we have to. I will give Alice a call and update her. Edward, can you monitor? "

"Already on it," I replied and I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked, seemingly alarmed.

"I'm going to follow Harry and his hired hands. I want to pay close attention to him so I can get an insight into the general thoughts of our enemy, if that is officially what they are now."

"Oh, do be careful Edward," Esme said, a worried expression on her face.

"Of course, I'll keep my distance."

"Well, is it really necessary to put yourself at such risk?" she continued.

"What risk? I am sure I can defend myself against an old man and two young guns. I am impervious to bullets remember? But it won't come to that; they won't even know I am there."

I wondered if Esme was so practiced at pretending to be human, and being a loving, caring home-maker, she forgot how strong and fast we were. I couldn't be upset with her over it, but there really wasn't any need for her concern, and she could see that now. She was chastising herself for being over-protective. She knew I was in no real danger.

"Yes, of course, Edward." She gave me a warm smile and wished me good luck.

I soon caught up with Harry. They were moving slowly through the dense forest, and of course, they had been slowed down by having to find a bridge over the thirty foot wide river, which I, of course jumped without even thinking about it.

I kept to a distance of about fifty yards and moved silently behind them. They were cracking twigs with their feet as they moved, I wasn't. I didn't need to, I barely touched the ground. I was close enough to hear their thoughts, which was just as well because they weren't speaking.

Carlisle had been right; there were not any wolves at La Push yet. Harry was wishing there were. _Then_ _we would stand a fighting chance and we could seek revenge_ _on these bloodsuckers who have taken my future son-in-law away._

Ah, so that was it. Harry's daughter was presumably dating Sam Uley, hence Harry's particular intense interest. No doubt she was inconsolable with grief and Harry wanted to see his daughter happy, that was only natural. I instantly felt pity for this young girl I didn't even know and hoped her boyfriend returned in good health, for her sake, and not just ours.

They were looking hopelessly under every upturned tree and in every hollow. How ridiculous! Did they really think we would have left Sam's spent body on our land if we had been responsible for his death? I was surprised they hadn't bought dogs with them. Surely a dog would have a better chance of finding a human body? I decided it was probably because Chief Swan had been in charge of this operation and he was unconvinced they would find anything at all. He was just going through the motions for the sake of his friend. Of course, Harry Clearwater would have a better sense of smell than a normal human, due to him having the wolf gene, but he wasn't a wolf and it was therefore restricted.

The two young police officers looked distinctly uninterested, even bored. They trudged along behind Harry, longing to not be there. One of them was thinking of the date he had been forced to cancel to take part in this stupid search. The other was wondering what he was missing on television. Both of them were thinking they were hungry and would rather be tucking into a good meal.

Harry was just continuing with his silent rantings about bloodsuckers being no good and for a brief second, he was actually hoping they would find a body so that we could be implicated, and he would be proved right. The young generation had no idea! It was all a game to them, they didn't realise the danger these Cold Ones presented. He instantly pulled himself up; feeling guilty for hoping to find a body. Leah would want Sam home in one piece, and so would he really, so would all of the Quileutes.

_Damn these bloodsuckers, showing up here and wrecking our lives. Even if Sam does return I am going to insist we ask them to leave. This forest is huge. We could search here for a week and not find anything. Why was Charlie so reluctant to call in the dog squad? Charlie was misguided. Yes, I will speak to Billy and see if we can't send another representation asking these murdering bloodsuckers to leave._

And so it went on. I decided he wasn't going to give me any more useful information so I returned to the house and told Carlisle what I had heard so far.

"So, I should prepare myself for another visit, I guess?" he said, with a huge sigh. "Oh well, I might just have to tell them what Alice reported to me earlier then, it may just be of interest to them."

"Oh really, what was that then?" I asked, remembering that Carlisle had said he was going to phone Alice and give her an update. I saw it in his thoughts but Carlisle put it into words anyway.

"Well, Alice and the others abandoned the Jeep in an unused dirt track at the foot of the mountains. As they were ascending the slopes through the forest, looking for mountain lions and bears they came across werewolf scent, just one solitary animal. Rosalie and Emmett recognised it immediately, there is no doubt. I wouldn't mind betting this is where the missing young man has hidden himself while he goes through his transformation. It would seem it has begun." As he finished speaking I saw an image in his head of a pack of huge wolves, just like we had witnessed all those years before.


	9. Chapter 9 Transformation

**Chapter Nine**

**Transformation**

**October 2004 La Push, Washington**

_Authors Note: Thanks to all who have submitted reviews so far. I realise I have deviated slightly from the true story so far in that I don't believe Sam actually transformed into a wolf until "New Moon" although it is open to speculation. I just wanted to deal with it from the different points of view and this seemed the only way of doing it. I am still trying to keep the characters as SM intended and not to interfere with her wonderful books too much._

_Thank you all for reading my story._

_Please continue to review._

It must have been getting on for a month before Sam finally returned, or at least it was someone who looked a bit like Sam. He had cut his hair short, really short, and his body had filled out like he had been taking steroids or something. He looked like one of those body-builders I had seen attending the gym at Forks Leisure Centre. He seemed proud of his physique though; wandering around with no shirt on, even though winter was setting in and the weather was turning colder.

It wasn't just his physical appearance though, he had changed in character. He was surly and gruff. He hardly spoke to anyone, not even Leah. He was a completely different person to the Sam we had known all these years.

Initially Leah had been overjoyed at his return, as you could imagine, even if she had been a little puzzled by his drastic change in appearance, but his refusal to tell anyone where he had been, or to even apologise for putting everyone through such trauma had left her wondering what had happened to her boyfriend. He was like a stranger, and to make matters worse, he didn't really want to spend any time with her. He had rejected her affection and she wondered why he had bothered to come back.

I didn't normally have much time for Leah, but I did feel sorry for her. She was broken. She had been through so much in the last month. First there had been the initial shock of his disappearance after a stupid insignificant quarrel, then the period of grief when we all presumed him to be dead. That in itself, had been bad enough, but she had also had to deal with her father's continuous lamentations that it had something to do with the Cullens.

My father too had been totally convinced. But Harry was obsessed with it. I guess my father would have been too if he wasn't confined to a wheelchair. He had insisted that Chief Swan do a thorough search of the Cullen's land, and he had actually gone with him to ensure it was done thoroughly. This had gone on for two or three days, and when the humans had failed to find anything, Charlie had ultimately been persuaded to call in the dog squad. That hadn't turned up anything either, much to Harry's dismay.

Leah had pleaded with them to stop going on about it. It was making things worse. She just wanted to grieve quietly for her lost love. She didn't want all the tension and arguing. Whether she shared his belief that the Cullens were to blame, no-one knew, but Seth had told me that she had actually secretly gone to Chief Swan and asked him to stop indulging her father's fantasies; it wasn't helping, and it was a direct result of this that Charlie refused any further assistance.

Charlie had turned up at La Push the following evening and had asked me to run over to the Clearwater's house to fetch Harry. He wanted to speak to both my father and Harry together. I hid out in my room pretending to be doing homework but I could hear every word that was said.

"Enough is enough. I want you to put a stop to all these wild accusations, do you understand?" Charlie had ordered in his most authoritative Chief of Police voice. "We have searched every inch of their land and there is no evidence."

"That doesn't mean they aren't guilty," my father had replied.

"Listen, any more intrusion will seem like victimisation and I won't have any more of it. What is it with you and the Cullens? Why do you hate them so much?"

"They are bad news Charlie, one day you will realise. But of course, buy then it will be too late, if it isn't already too late."

"Well, I guess we are going to have to agree to differ on that one Billy, but I am here to officially warn you to leave them alone now. That goes for both of you."

After Charlie had left Harry and my father had continued discussing the matter for a short while and had decided in the end that the visit to Dr Cullen they had planned had better be shelved for the moment.

"There is no point in threatening Dr Cullen with exposure because he knows too much about our existence and could reciprocate by exposing us, or worse still, he might actually decide to take physical action and we were not equipped to deal with it," my father had told Harry.

"I just wanted to pay him a visit, that's all. I just simply want to ask him to leave. It's time I made our feelings clear."

"No Harry, leave it. I'm sure Dr Cullen is aware of our feelings. Any sort of contact with him will just make matters worse. Besides Charlie will..."

"Charlie is a fool," Harry had interrupted. "Well, it's a shame, after all these years, but I have to say, he is no longer welcome in my house."

"That's as may be Harry, and it is your choice, but I will not sanction any contact between you and Dr Cullen, not while emotions are running so high, ok?"

Harry had begrudgingly agreed and then left.

So now Leah felt responsible for this rift that had formed too, well she was mostly responsible for it, except that Charlie had apparently been at the point of refusing anyway, through his own beliefs that the Cullens were a respectable family and above all, were innocent. But Leah couldn't tell her father what she had done and Seth had been sworn to secrecy, so she was bearing this particular guilt pretty much on her own. I wished I could tell her what I knew about Charlie's own personal beliefs; what I had managed to glean from conversations I had overheard at my house. It might ease her guilt, but I couldn't without landing Seth in trouble for telling me about her involvement, and poor Seth had enough problems at the moment with an emotional wreck of a sister and a bitterly prejudiced father.

At least now that Sam had returned her father and my father had made an effort to reconcile things with Charlie. There had been an apology of sorts from the pair of them, but I imagined things would take a long while to get back to normal. Harry and my father had taken a trip to Forks to see Charlie at his house the evening of Sam's return .They had insisted on taking me along with them because they were unsure of the reception they would receive, and Charlie was quite fond of me so it was unlikely he would be rude with me there.

"Oh, er ….won't you come in?" Charlie had said when he opened the front door to us. He seemed pleased to see me at least. "Hi Jake, how you doing?"

"OK, thanks Charlie," I replied.

"This won't take long," Harry said, but he had entered the house by now and was taking off his hat. I followed him in, pushing my father's wheelchair.

"We just thought you should know that Sam has returned. We don't want you wasting any more resources looking for him. He is safe and well. He returned this morning," my father told Charlie.

Charlie didn't say anything immediately, he just raised an eyebrow and nodded and then eventually muttered "Well, that's good news."

"So anyway, we just thought you should know, and we're sorry for wasting so much of your time on this," my father added.

"Ok, well, I will let Dr Cullen know immediately. He has expressed an explicit wish that I should inform them immediately if when Sam returned."

"_When_ he returned?" Harry asked. "Was he so sure of it then, or was that a bluff?"

Charlie chose to ignore that remark but instead he told Harry "Well, I thank you for not interfering with the Cullen's any further since our last meeting. Dr Cullen is merely concerned about Sam's disappearance and will be pleased to know he is safe. One of his kids went missing too once so he knows what it feels like. I think he was just trying to be positive, that's all."

Harry grunted and turned to my father, "Come on then Billy, let's get out of the Chief's way, He's got an errand to run."

And so we had left, Harry and my father spending the entire journey home complaining that Charlie seemed more anxious to see his precious Dr Cullen than spend any effort repairing the friendship with his old friends.

I frequently found myself longing for the care-free days of the summer months before Sam's disappearance had changed the lives of Quileute Tribe beyond recognition. The tension hung over us like a huge cloud, threatening our normally peaceful existence. For Leah in particular, there was no end to her troubles. Her cousin Emily too had deserted her. Emily had been a huge comfort to her during the grieving period, but Emily had gone back home shortly after Sam returned, presuming that life would get back to normal for Leah.

Well, to be precise, it hadn't been quite like that. I had actually been round at the Clearwater's house that night when Emily had decided to go home.

It had been a Saturday and Leah had been out for the afternoon with Sam and Emily. She had returned before them and had been upset about something but no-one had taken much notice because her emotions had been in such turmoil lately and we all knew Sam was being difficult. She had slumped down in the armchair and not said a word to anyone.

A while later Sam had returned with Emily and it was apparent something wasn't right. They hovered in the doorway appearing awkward and Emily was looking real guilty about something. Sam didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off her. He was paying no attention to anyone else in the room. Now I was just a fourteen year old kid, well almost fifteen I guess, who knew nothing about relationships, but it seemed to me like he was completely besotted with her. Leah had glared at the pair of them and then stormed off to her room, banging the door behind her.

"I think I will go home tomorrow," Emily had said hesitantly aware of the need for someone to speak.

"Have you fallen out with Leah?" Sue had asked. It was obvious to all of us that something had happened.

"Er, no, it's just that I think I have served my purpose here. Sam has returned and I think Leah and Sam should be given some space to reconcile their relationship. She doesn't need me here now."

Sam had made his excuses and left, taking one last lingering look at Emily. He had walked out with his head down and without going to say goodbye to Leah, who we could hear sobbing uncontrollably in her room.

No-one had mentioned this since, except for Seth, who was having a hard time at home at the moment and often confided in me. He and I both had a vague understanding of what must have happened. It seemed fairly obvious that Sam had fallen for Emily. Leah and Sam appeared, at least on the surface, to be trying to restore their relationship, but Sam's thoughts and affections were so obviously elsewhere. Leah knew it too, we were sure of it, but she was too messed up to deal with it.

Sam absented himself frequently, not saying where he was going, or where he had been. Sometimes he was gone for a couple of days. Leah withdrew into herself and became extremely angry and bitter. She spoke to no-one, except for the occasional jibe. Seth said she was unbearable to live with.


	10. Chapter 10 Apology

**Chapter Ten**

**Apology**

**October 2004, Forks, Washington**

For the second time in less than a month we had the Chief of Police on our doorstep. Never before in over a hundred years had we attracted so much Police attention. Come to that, never before had Carlisle been on first name terms with the Chief of Police, but it wasn't that often that we found ourselves caught up in an ancient feud. It was turning out exactly as I had predicted it would. It was taking a little longer than I had imagined, but I knew it wouldn't be long before we were surrounded by wolves.

Of course, Alice had seen Charlie Swan coming so we were not unprepared; nevertheless, the chime of the doorbell still provoked a hiss from Rosalie.

"Relax Rose, he's only come to apologise." I wasn't able to read all of Charlie's thoughts, but I could tell from the abstract visions that he was feeling remorseful, and also a little bit scared. Yes, it was fair to say Charlie Swan was wary of us, even though Carlisle had been going out of his way to be polite and accommodating. Esme had even prepared sandwiches and flasks of coffee for the search parties, which had been extremely well received. But Charlie remained cautious, as indeed, any human should be.

Carlisle answered the door to Charlie and invited him in. Tonight, for the first time, Charlie accepted and edged over the threshold nervously until he was in full view of all of us. He glanced awkwardly around the room, assessing his position and then glanced back at the door. He was judging how quickly he could make an exit, if he needed to. I laughed inwardly at the scenario. Charlie may well be able to make an exit in three of four strides, but any one of us could easily beat him to it should we feel the need, but there was no threat, not really. Charlie may well have entered a house full of vampires but even Jasper wasn't uncontrollably hungry today. He had hunted last night.

"Take a seat Charlie," Carlisle urged while Esme cleared a pile of House Design magazines from the sofa next to where she had been sitting.

"Coffee?" she asked Charlie as she moved in the direction of the kitchen.

"Er, no thanks, I won't stay long." But he did accept the offer of a seat. He perched himself a little uncomfortably on the edge of the sofa that had just been cleared by Esme. "I just came to tell you that the young lad from the Reservation has been found. You asked me to let you know, well, I have just found out. I wanted to let you know in person."

"Oh wonderful," Esme exclaimed as she reclaimed her seat next to Charlie.

"Is he ok?" Carlisle asked. "No harm done?"

"Yes, he's fine. He just returned of his own accord earlier today, so I came over as soon as I found out."

"Well that's good news indeed, and thank you for your prompt attention Charlie."

"Um you're welcome," Charlie muttered.

Rosalie, being Rosalie, couldn't resist snorting, followed by "So, maybe we will be allowed to live in peace now?"

"Yes, indeed," Charlie replied, appearing a little unnerved by the tone of Rosalie's question. But Charlie wasn't the first outsider to have suffered Rosalie's sharp tongue, nor would he be the last.

"Fine, well ,all's well that ends well," Carlisle said as he looked around the room at each of us individually, lingering when he got to Rosalie to give her a disapproving look.

Charlie got up and added his agreement. "Yes, well, I will leave you folks in peace now. Thank you for your patience and your co-operation."

He was heading for the door when he turned suddenly and added, "Look, I am sorry about all this business. Um, it wasn't my idea to search your land. I probably shouldn't be saying this, but those people down at the Reservation, well they seem to have a bit of a grudge against you. I don't suppose you have any idea why?"

"No, sorry," Carlisle replied, knitting his eyebrows together and faking a look of surprise and concern. "I really can't imagine. We don't really know them." He glanced around the room again at all of us, presumably to warn any of us against speaking, or at least to be prepared if someone was likely to say anything. All of us were looking suitably perplexed. We were well rehearsed in these situations and always followed Carlisle's lead.

"What makes you think that?" Esme asked Charlie.

"Don't know really, just a feeling I get," Charlie replied. "Sorry, forget I mentioned it. It is obvious you don't know any more about it than I do. It's probably nothing. Thanks once again for your time. I really am going to leave you kind people in peace now." Charlie gave us one of his awkward half-smiles and he walked out into the night.

We listened to his cruiser driving off and then Carlisle said, "I wonder if they have noticed anything different about the young man yet? I bet the older ones have, and I don't suppose it will take long for them to make the connection."

"Well, I'm more concerned with how long before the other young ones follow," I added. "We are at a distinct disadvantage. We don't know how many there are."

"No," Carlisle confirmed. "And we have no way of finding out either. It would be foolish to venture onto their land, especially now."

Carlisle looked at Alice but she shook her head, dejectedly and muttered, "Sorry."

"Don't worry, it isn't your fault Alice," Carlisle continued. "Do any of you know if any of the kids at school have any bond with them? Edward, do you ever hear anything in their thoughts?"

"Ugh, I try not to listen to their thoughts," I retorted. "Their heads are full of useless clutter."

"Well, if you do hear anything, it would be useful to know, but, hopefully it will come to nothing, provided that we keep to our side of the bargain. By the next time one of them goes through the transformation, they will understand the reason for the disappearance and hopefully they won't alert the police."

Carlisle looked again at Alice who appeared to be having one of her visions. Her eyes were darting from left to right rapidly and she had a look of concern on her face, the same expression I had seen thousands of times before. "What is it Alice? Can you see something now?"

"Yes…..and no. Oh this is so frustrating!"

All eyes turned to her as she had another mini tantrum yet again about the holes in her visions. But then she spoke, almost in a whisper, "Someone is coming, someone connected in some way to the wolves...and Edward. I can't see any detail, probably because those stinking mutts are obscuring it."

I tried to pick out the images in Alice's head, but there was nothing particularly clear; blurred images of a dark haired girl and then more dark shapes, then some fighting, but it was unclear who was fighting. I couldn't make any of it out. It was all so disjointed and random.

"Is that it?" Rosalie asked, exasperated.

Carlisle shot Rosalie another disapproving glance. "It's a start, at least. Thank you Alice, keep trying."

"It's gone now, sorry. It was just a fleeting glimpse of someone, a girl I think. No, sorry, I can't be sure. I sense danger somehow too, associated with this girl. I got a glimpse of the Volturi, I think? Yes, I'm sure it was. Cloaked figures, dark and threatening." Alice was looking totally confused, and a little exasperated now.

"The Volturi?" Carlisle asked, in disbelief.

Alice nodded. "Yes, I believe so, although I don't understand, and now it is gone."

"What the..." Carlisle didn't finish his sentence. I don't think any of us had the faintest idea what the Volturi could have to do with our current situation, unless of course, the wolves were about to expose us.

Alice looked at me now and I read her silent words. _Edward, do you remember? I had a vision once before, back in Alaska, that connected us to approaching danger? What if this girl is dangerous? What if she __is__ the danger?_

"Is she one of them?" I asked, thoughtfully, remembering that the girl had long dark hair. Her face had been unclear.

"A wolf, you mean? Well that would certainly explain why I couldn't get a clear picture of her," Alice replied. She was desperately trying to recall the image, but to no avail.

"Well, she wouldn't be a wolf, the genes only seem to affect the males, but she could certainly be one of the tribe, a sister, or a girlfriend," Carlisle added.

"I'm really sorry, I can't see anything now, it is gone, I really don't know, but she did have dark hair, so yes, it's a possibility," Alice confirmed.

"Thank you Alice," Carlisle said. "Well, we have to be on our guard. Certainly things are about to get interesting for us. Do we need to move on, or shall we stay and ride it out?"

Rosalie groaned and hissed "Typical. Just because Edward gets himself in trouble with some Native girl..." and she got up to leave the room.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said sternly. "Come and sit down please. We are going to put it to a vote. Edward has done nothing. It is no-one's fault that this has happened. If you remember Rosalie, Edward didn't want to come here in the first place so there is no point in blaming him.

"Fine," she hissed, glowering at me and taking her seat again.

But Alice's mind was conjuring up new images now, "Wait, there's more..."

I could see the much clearer images in her mind now, no longer hazy and confused as the last ones had been. This time the girl was definitely red-haired, a vibrant red, long flowing locks and a beautiful heart-shaped face with dark red eyes. This girl was a vampire. She was looking for something and was angry because she couldn't find it. Then more images of the cloaked figures of the Volturi appeared before the visions disappeared again.

I shook my head briefly at Alice, a signal for her to say nothing to the others. It was all a little meaningless and out of context. I didn't want the rest of them to be unduly worried. What could this red-haired vampire have to do with Forks and our current predicament? I would wait. Alice's visions were so random it might be something way off in the future.

Alice shook her head and lied to the others, "No, it was nothing."

Rosalie let out another exasperated growl and Alice shot me a quizzical glance._ I hope you know what you are doing, Edward._

I gave one quick nod which none of the others noticed. They were all looking at Carlisle now as he had stood up and walked to the centre of the room so he could face us all.

"Right," Carlisle began. "Who is for staying?"

Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie raised their hands immediately. Jasper looked hesitant and lowered his hand slightly; he was having doubts because he could feel Alice's tension. I expected Alice might tell him later what she had seen. For now she was shaking her head as he looked towards her for some guidance. His hand fell to his side. Esme then raised hers slowly, apologetically looking at me._ I am sorry Edward, I have just got this place looking the way I want it. I am sure things will turn out ok. They always do. Whatever it is that Alice has seen, we will get through it, together. Please don't be angry with me for wanting to stay._

How could I? It was impossible to be angry with Esme. I gave her a reassuring smile. I glanced at Rosalie who was still pouting, but then her scowl turned to smugness as Carlisle made his intentions clear. I could have saved her the agony. I already knew which was he was voting.

"Ok, well with my vote, that is a majority, so we will stay," Carlisle confirmed. "I am sure we can deal with whatever it is that is coming."


	11. Chapter 11 Sacrifice

**Chapter Eleven**

**Sacrifice**

**December 2004 Phoenix Arizona**

Christmas vacation was approaching and I wondered if the holiday season would make things any better. Phil was away a lot, which was making my mother miserable. I tried to recall the happy summer months when she and Phil were newly-weds, seemingly enjoying a permanent honeymoon, but it seemed such a long time ago now.

Once the baseball season had started, the honeymoon period was over. My mother seemed to wander from depression to despair. She moped around waiting for the next phone call. She wasn't coping well without him. I had argued with her that she should go with him. I could cope on my own. In fact, it would be easier on my own; I wouldn't have to constantly look out for her. But she wouldn't hear of it. She insisted on staying behind while Phil went on tour.

Right now she was pinning all her hopes on a promise Phil had made about being home for a couple of weeks over the holiday period, and I sincerely hoped he would keep to his word. Maybe I could ask him to persuade her to go with him, even if it was just for the odd week. He knew the score, he was aware I was looking out for her; not the other way around. Something would have to be done soon because I couldn't bear to see her so unhappy.

I had tried all sorts to snap her out of her depression. We had been to the cinema a few times, another night we had gone bowling, which had been a complete disaster as I had, predictably, ended up on my back, forcing us to cut the evening short and return home. I had even signed up for a dance class, which was a real personal sacrifice for someone with two left feet, just so the two of us could do something together. The humiliation of it had been almost unbearable and I had almost broken my ankle in the process, falling over one of my left feet. After three weeks that had been abandoned because she hadn't been _in the mood_ for it.

"I think I'll give it a miss tonight Bella," she had said when I was already upstairs getting ready for it. "You can go without me, if you like honey. I'm really not in the mood tonight, besides, Phil said he'd call."

Well, I didn't go either. Why would I? It was torture. And Phil didn't call that night.

It was the last day of High School today. Sarah Lacey, one of the few girls I could actually associate with and call a friend, had invited me to a party at her house later to celebrate the end of semester, but I had decided I wouldn't be going. The last time I had gone to one of their parties I had cut my hand on broken glass and ended up in hospital having stitches. Social gatherings were only slightly less daunting than dance classes, but all the other girls were excited about it, deciding what to wear and discussing which boys were likely to be there. It made it easy for me to escape when the bell rang, sounding the end of classes for this year. I doubt anyone noticed I had left.

When I got home from school Renee was sat at the kitchen table and it was obvious she had been crying. Her eyes were red and swollen and I couldn't help noticing she appeared to have aged about ten years since the summer.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Phil phoned. He's not going to make it home until the middle of next week. There's a game he has to go to on Saturday and then there is some social event he is expected to attend next Tuesday; some Christmas ball or something. Partners are invited too, but of course..."

"Well, that's only a few more days. He'll be home before Christmas." I interrupted, wondering why she wouldn't just go for a few days. It would be just the tonic she needed. I was trying hard to come up with a plan that would encourage her to leave. It was so clearly what she was subconsciously asking me for.

"Yeah, just about. This is so hard for me Bella. I'm so sorry, I'm such a wreck."

"Yeah, look you can't go on like this. You need to be with him. I've told you before, go! Just go with him. I can manage here."

"I can't expect you to get ready for Christmas all here on your own. There's food to buy, presents to organise…."

"Mum, I'm going to be doing it all anyway, so what difference does it make if you are here or not."

"Well, I can help, obviously."

"You are no help to me when you are moping around, just go!"

"No Bella, I couldn't leave you."

"Look mum, I am not talking about just Christmas, I'm talking about in general. I wish you would just go wherever Phil goes." I was forming a plan in my mind. It was not going to be pleasant, or easy, but it was one that I knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

Besides, I was getting tired of this conversation. We had been through this over and over again, and always ended up hitting the same brick wall; Renee refusing to acknowledge that I could manage without her; refusing to accept that we had in fact, undergone a role reversal several years ago. We were just going around in circles again.

"I could go and live with Charlie?" I suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Clearly she thought I was mad. I thought I was mad too. I couldn't believe I was even entertaining the idea, but if that was what it would take, then I would go through with it.

"Well, if the only thing that is keeping you here is me, then I will remove myself. I'll go and live with Charlie and you can be free to tour with Phil without having to worry about me. Ok?"

"Bella, no! It's not ok. You hate Forks. The last time you went there you came back in such a foul mood and you refused to go there ever again."

"I hate it here too when you are so unhappy."

She paused as if considering her next argument and then asked "Have I really been that bad?"

"Yes, it's been dreadful. I can't bear to see you so unhappy."

"But moving to Forks will make you unhappy."

"I'll be fine, I'm sure Forks won't be so bad," I lied. To be honest, I wasn't sure why I had suggested this, but surely it couldn't be worse than watching someone I loved dearly get more and more depressed, knowing the reason for her unhappiness was her unwillingness to leave me on my own, even if it was misguided. I hadn't been to Forks for five or six years. I doubted it would have changed much, but I maybe I would be pleasantly surprised. At least I could give it a go. I could always come back if it was totally unbearable. By then mum would have moved on with Phil, I would be almost eighteen and she wouldn't have to concern herself.

"I'll give Charlie a call later," I told her, trying my best to sound cheerful about it.

"I'm not sure Bella, I couldn't ask you to do this for me."

"You're not, I'm just doing it anyway, because, well...because I want to."

She looked at me quizzically, trying to see if there was any hesitation in my tone which would belie my apparent optimism.

"Bella?" she asked.

"What?"

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" I could tell she was struggling between feeling she needed to be the concerned parent, not wanting to feel she was pushing her only daughter away, and wanting to be the foolhardy teenager, running off into the sunset with the love of her life. I knew if I continued with the plan, the teenager inside of her would win. She wouldn't be able to help herself. I wondered how old I had been when I had actually become more mature than she was.

"I'm sure mum. Look, I'll call Charlie later, once I've put all this lot away," and I picked up the large pile of neatly folded laundry I had ironed last night and left on the kitchen table, in the hope that she might do something with it while I was at school. Clearly she had not felt up to it, or more than likely had not even noticed it.

After I had cooked tea and washed the dishes up I glanced at the clock to make sure Charlie would be home from work before I called him. It was almost seven so I should be ok, even taking into account the one hour time difference.

Charlie picked up after a couple of rings.

"Chief Swan," he announced.

"Hi dad, it's me."

"Oh, Hi Bells, how are things?"

"Ok, great, well no actually, not so great. Nothing to worry about though, just that well…." _Come on Bella, spit it out! "_Well, mum isn't coping too well with Phil being away, in fact she's really miserable, and I was wondering if, well, if it would be alright to come live with you for a while?"

Silence ensued from the other end. Surely he wouldn't say no?

Eventually Charlie replied. "Yeah, sure, er sorry, I was a bit taken aback there. I never thought I would hear that from you."

"Yeah, it's a bit of a shock to myself actually." I fabricated a small laugh to lighten the situation.

"Is Renee ok? She's not sick or anything?" Charlie asked

"No, only love sick," I replied, not sure if that was the right thing to say to her ex-husband, but it was typical of Charlie to worry about her health. I don't think he had ever stopped caring. "She'll be fine once she gets on the road with Phil and she won't do that with me here."

"OK, Bella, sure. It will be great to have you here. Er, there isn't much for you to do here though. Nothing ever happens, and you won't have any friends, well, to start with anyway. I sure hope you will be ok. I'll get you registered with the school, if that's what you want?"

"Yeah, that will be good. I don't want to miss a year." I didn't really have any friends here either but the prospect of a new school and lots of attention as the new girl filled me with dread. I reminded myself immediately of the reason I was doing this.

"Ok, Bella, I'll get that old room of yours sorted out. I've kind of been using it for storing stuff. It could do with a lick of paint."

_It could do with a bit more than a lick of paint if it was anything like I remembered it_. "Don't go to too much bother. You know I don't like a lot of fuss."

"Yep, like father like daughter!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, definitely."

"So, when are you coming?"

"Oh, I hadn't really thought about that. In a couple of months I guess. I only thought of the idea today and I wanted to make sure you were ok with it before I made too many plans."

"Ok, no worries. Plenty of time to get that room ready then. Any particular colour?"

"Anything but pink please. And nothing too girly," I reminded him. "Oh, and have a good Christmas. Are you doing anything special?" I knew he wouldn't be but it was polite to ask.

"No, not really. Billy Black has invited me over to the Reservation but I'm not sure I'm going yet. I might just stay here this year."

"Oh, why's that? You always go to the reservation over Christmas."

"Yeah, but...well things have been a bit strained lately. Billy and I had a bit of a falling out a couple of months ago and I'm not sure he really wants me there."

"If he didn't want you there he wouldn't have asked. Billy is straight as they come, if I remember him well enough. You should go, make up with him. How long have you been friends?"

"Oh, about forty years, thereabouts."

"Exactly, grow up dad." I teased, laughing a little to show I was joking.

"Yeah, I guess. OK, well you have a good Christmas too. Say hi to Renee and Phil."

"Will do, cheers!"

OK, so that was it. There was no going back now. Destination Forks, here I come. At least I had given myself a couple of months to prepare, but was that just prolonging the agony? The full horror of what I had just agreed to slowly began to sink in. _Oh my God, what have I done?_

_Thanks for all your reviews! Please keep them coming. I'm so glad you like my story so far. Thanks for taking the time to read it!_

_There was one thing I thought of that I want to apologise for; I am not American and I sincerely apologise to any American readers for any inaccuracies with your culture and indeed your geography/language/education system etc. I have done a little research and I am trying to get it right, but do feel free to let me know if there are any glaring errors and I will correct. Many thanks._


	12. Chapter 12 Gesture

**Chapter Twelve**

**Gesture**

**December 2004 Forks, Washington**

School had finished for the Christmas Holidays, thank goodness. Two weeks break from the monotony and torture of the infantile behaviour of the Juniors at Forks High School, especially the idiotic Jessica Stanley who seemed to have renewed her futile pursuit of me following a chance encounter at the fuel station a couple of weeks ago. I had thought I had managed to palm her off on Mike Newton. I knew she was interested in him and I had arranged for them to be paired off on a recent school trip, but he was dragging his heels, being a little unsure of himself and also, painfully aware of her infatuation with me.

We celebrated our freedom immediately with an impromptu hunting party in the Cascade Mountains, where the prey was plentiful, followed by a brief visit to Tanya and her sisters in Alaska. Tanya, as usual was most interested to hear that I was still single, and I found myself being grateful that I hadn't decided to take her as a mate. She was undoubtedly beautiful, and fun to be with, but she was far too flighty for me. No, she was not what I was looking for at all, not that I was really looking for anyone. Certainly I hadn't met anyone yet who I would want to spend the rest of my life with.

On returning to Forks we settled into the holiday season as any human would, buying gifts and hanging garlands to adorn the house. Alice decorated the entire driveway which was over three miles long, with fairy lights. The only exception to the norm was that obviously, there was no feast to organise, well not usually anyway.

This year however, Esme had decided to break with tradition and had arranged delivery of an enormous turkey, complete with all the trimmings. We were all at home when it arrived, two days before Christmas.

"What do you propose we do with a forty eight pound turkey?" I asked laughing, _Esme has lost the plot! _I thought to myself, but then I instantly saw her reasoning in her mind and approved of her action, even if it did present us with an enormous problem in the shape of a giant bird.

Esme explained the reason for her purchase to the rest of the family. "Well, I just wanted to help Mr Joseph out really. I was in his shop the other day, buying the customary props, and he told me no-one wanted large turkeys any more. He had this one ordered for someone else and they cancelled at the last minute. I know he has been struggling financially, what with losing most of his customers to the larger food markets, so I told him if he could have it delivered with all the trimmings I would pay him double for it." She shrugged and looked at us all apologetically.

"Oh Esme, you really are a sucker for a sob story," Carlisle said with a warm smile as he put his arm around her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Nice one Esme!" Emmett teased. "What next? A case of champagne?"

"I agree with your sentiment Esme," I added, "But seriously, what are we going to do with it? And why did you ask for all the trimmings?"

"Well, I just wanted to appear to be doing the right thing. Isn't that what a human would have done? I don't want to raise any suspicions."

"Well, I'm not sure that humans normally have their turkeys delivered with all the trimmings, Esme, but no harm done. I guess they aren't all as fortunate as we are. Yes, it would seem perfectly natural for us to pay for the complete service I guess, and we are a large family so it would have to be a large turkey." Carlisle surmised.

"It's a good job we have a huge refrigerator," Emmett added. "I'll take it out for you." Emmett disappeared into the normally unused kitchen carrying the large bird effortlessly. "Ewww do humans really eat this garbage. It smells disgusting!"

"Yes Emmett, I believe they smell better when they are cooked," Esme offered, "Well, so I am told, anyway."

"Well, I think I will stick to grizzly bear," Emmett replied laughing.

"So that's it is it? That _thing_ is going to sit in our refrigerator stinking our house out until it rots and becomes putrid?" Rosalie scoffed. "What then? We throw it out? Why not just dispose of it now?"

"Well, I don't know. It seems such a waste. There are families that would love to have such a feast for their Christmas." Esme said thoughtfully.

"And I know of exactly such a family," I added. I had already formed the idea in my mind as soon as I had been aware of Esme's rather unusual action.

"You do?" Esme asked, suddenly delighted with her purchase and the prospect of helping someone in need.

"Yes, one of the lads at school is having a hard time at the moment; yes, I do sometimes listen to their private thoughts, when there is something worth listening to. His father had an accident, fell of a ladder and now he can't work. He has had to give up his job at the mill and his mother has been ill too, as a result of all the stress. He has been worried lately about how they will cope. He has four younger siblings and they are really struggling. I don't think they will be having much of a Christmas this year."

Carlisle knew who I was talking about. I read it in his thoughts. _Ah yes, Jamie Roberts. I remember treating his father at the hospital. It is unlikely he will walk again. He's doing really well with his physio, but with a broken back, who can tell what progress will be made?_

Carlisle now spoke, for the benefit of everyone else, "What an excellent idea. I know the young lad that Edward mentioned. His name is Jamie Roberts. They are a nice family and would no doubt really benefit from receiving such a gift. I don't believe though they would accept it as a gift, so we would have to donate it anonymously. Edward, do you know where they live?"

Esme clapped her hands together with delight "Oh, excellent!" she said.

"Well, I am not exactly sure, but it wouldn't take me long to find out." I replied, to Carlisle's question. "I will just search the town until I can fix on Jamie's mind. From there I will be able to pin-point the correct house."

"Oh, no need for that Edward, I just wondered if you knew. The hospital will have records. I'll log in to their network in a moment."

"Ok, well I will drop it over to them later then. Do I ring the bell and leave it on the door step like we have done before?"

"Yes, I would think so. I want to decorate it first though," Esme replied. She disappeared off to the kitchen in a flash, stopping to pull some red ribbon from a draw in the sideboard. She was humming a Christmas tune, _'tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la la. _She returned a few moments later announcing that the turkey was ready to go.

"It's too early yet though," she told me, as if I didn't realise that. "Leave it until about ten o'clock. Most of the humans will be settled at home by then. It will be more discreet."

I nodded in agreement. She squeezed me hands and whispered, "Thank you Edward."

"They are going to be so thrilled," Alice confirmed. "I've already seen them opening the door and finding it. They haven't got a clue where it came from. Jamie thinks it's a gift from the Church. Apparently he went there to pray for a miracle last week."

"Oh, excellent," Esme said cheerily.

"Right, I'll find that address for you Edward," Carlisle told me as he disappeared in a flash, up to his office.

Later that evening I set off in my Volvo, a present Carlisle had bought me last year when I had become officially old enough to drive. Of course, I had the Aston Martin in the garage, but Carlisle had told me it was too flashy for everyday use and so I had been given the Volvo as my every day car, and we used it as a _school bus_. Naturally Rosalie had tuned the engine so that it ran faster than it was supposed to, but the unsuspecting humans would be unaware of this. They were never with me when I drove. Such close proximity would be ridiculously dangerous for them. It was one thing to mingle with humans at school and other public places, but none of them ever got close enough to put themselves in mortal danger. Being alone with a vampire was definitely not a sensible idea.

I found the address with ease. It was a in the middle of a row of modest looking houses, not far from the hospital. There were a group of rowdy young lads passing by after a night out on the town so I waited for them to pass. I parked on the opposite side of the street, just down from the Roberts' house and listened to the humans going about their normal bedtime preparations. Jamie's younger siblings were already in bed. Jamie himself was talking to his mother and father about them. He was worried they wouldn't have much of a Christmas this year. He feared their disappointment.

"Well, it can't be helped," Mr Roberts said. "What can we do? We have bought them a few small presents at least. We will have to make the best of it. I can't even walk at the moment so a return to work is out of the question."

"Things will get better soon Jamie," his mother comforted him.

_Now would be an excellent time to deliver their Christmas dinner_, I thought to myself. I checked to make sure that no-one was about and satisfying myself that I was alone, I held my breath as I took the enormous, but unpleasant smelling turkey out of the trunk, smiling at the elegant red ribbon that Esme had wrapped around it, and the card with Esme's perfect writing on it _From a well-wisher. Happy Christmas_, it read. Honestly, I was amazed that humans found this appetising. Emmett was right; it stunk!

I slid silently across the street and placed the gift on their doorstep. One more glance around to ensure the street was empty and then I rang the doorbell and ran swiftly back to my car. Any human watching would not have noticed me, moving at the speed that I was capable of. It would have been a complete blur. Within a couple of seconds my car had reached the end of the block, far enough away for them not to see me clearly in the dark.

I observed young Jamie, opening the door and looking around to see who had rung the bell. He looked annoyed, assuming it had been pranksters, and then as he was about to shut the door again, he noticed the giant bird on his doorstep, well he could hardly miss it really, and his expression changed, firstly to quizzical, and then to delight.

I laughed as he struggled to pick it up, almost dropping it several times. Eventually he got a good enough grip on it to be able to carry it inside, staggering under the sheer size and weight of it.

Even though I was half a block away I could hear the conversation inside the house.

"Who was it?" Mrs Roberts called out.

"Er, I don't know, but they left this behind," Jamie replied.

"What the...? From a well-wisher. Happy Christmas," Mrs Roberts read out the inscription on the card. "Who do you imagine would have done this?"

"Don't know," Jamie said. "Although I did pray for a miracle at the church the other day..."

"I'm not sure we should accept charity," Mr Roberts said a little stiffly.

"Well, we can't very well return it, can we? We don't know where it has come from. And it will make a wonderful Christmas meal. We haven't got anything else..."

"Yeah, I suppose, I just don't like not being able to provide for my own family, that's all. Yes, you're right Liz, it will make all the difference to the kids. Give them a decent meal for Christmas, and there will be enough to live on for a few days I should think!"

I sped home to report back to Esme. Her kind gesture had been well received, eventually.


	13. Chapter 13 Reconciliation

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Reconciliation**

**December 2004 La Push, Washington**

Christmas preparations were taking place at La Push. We didn't go overboard at the Reservation, not having huge amounts of cash to spend on unwanted gifts. Family traditions and values were more important to us than commercialised trivialities. A few hand-made decorations adorned our living room and we had managed to acquire a turkey, but that was about it.

My father was in a good mood, possibly for the first time in a couple of months. Charlie had phoned to say he was coming for Christmas after all. The rift between them bothered him much more than he let on and this was an opportunity to bury it, once and for all.

Harry too was pleased and promised to drop in after his family dinner. Life in the Clearwater's house was very strained at the moment and I imagined he would be happy to escape for an hour or two. Things had gone from bad to catastrophic since Sam had returned. Leah was inconsolable and spend most of her time hiding away in her bedroom, not wanting any contact with the outside world. Sam had eventually declared his obvious affections for Emily after a few weeks in denial. His hopeless attempts at restoring his relationship with Leah had failed. He had tried desperately hard but he was unable to push Emily from his mind and eventually Leah had asked him to stop trying. A noble gesture on her part, but it had left her broken and bitter.

To make things even worse, Emily and Sam had set up home together in one of the disused tiny houses on the edge of the Reservation. Leah therefore had a constant reminder of what she had lost. Emily and Sam seemed totally absorbed in each other. They tried not to be too open about it, but it was impossible not to notice it.

I was a little puzzled why they had chosen to live at La Push. Surely it would have been better to have lived with Emily's family up at the Makah Reservation until things settled down; not that I imagined Leah would ever get over it entirely. I guess Sam had his reasons, but he rarely spoke to anyone about it. He rarely spoke to anyone about anything for that matter. He still disappeared occasionally, mostly at night, but Emily didn't seem to worry. It was as though she understood, and gave him the space he obviously needed. It was all a mystery to me, but I assumed he was still keeping watch on the Cullens.

Christmas day arrived and the traditional meal was being prepared, Turkey and all the trimmings. I had been preparing the vegetables all morning. Charlie turned up about half-eleven with a Christmas pudding, given to him by one of his elderly neighbours who had been making her own puddings since before Charlie had been born.

"Hey Billy, Jacob, Happy Christmas," He called out as he entered the living room, the pudding in his outstretched hand.

"Oh, er thanks," my father replied. I too greeted Charlie, adding my seasonal greetings. It was good to see him again and I hoped it went well. It had more or less been my idea to ask Charlie, because I knew my father wanted to, he just wouldn't admit it. Anyway, I guess it would be my fault if it all turned out badly.

"I'll just nip out and fetch my microwave," Charlie added.

My father looked and me and shrugged.

Charlie reappeared carrying his microwave oven and seeing my father's bewildered look, he explained "To cook the pudding, it's much faster, believe me. I hope you don't mind, I knew you didn't have one."

"Oh, er, I don't know how to work one of these new-fangled contraptions," my father said, seeming a little disgruntled.

"It's ok, dad, I'll do it," I offered.

"Thanks son," he replied.

Charlie carried it out to the kitchen and asked if there was anything he could do to help.

"No, not with your cooking skills, thanks Charlie. Jacob and I have it all under control. Besides, I remember your last attempt at cooking a meal!"

We laughed, and it broke the tension. I also remembered Charlie's last burnt offerings, which had been so charred we hadn't even known what it was supposed to be. Not only had Charlie ruined the food but the dish it had been cooked in had ended up in the trash.

My father wheeled himself back into the living room and so Charlie and I followed.

"I'll keep an eye on the food dad. You and Charlie have some catching up to do." I offered.

"Oh, ok, thanks Jake. There's nothing to do for a while. Come sit with us."

I hadn't really wanted to. The cooking was an excuse to absent myself. It felt a little awkward and I was wondering which one of them would bring up the subject of their argument first, or would they skirt around it all afternoon? It would be a long afternoon if they did. The air needed clearing.

"Er, no it's ok dad," I began, trying to find a nice way to put it.

"Oh, I understand, you don't want to be stuck here with two old men," my father suggested.

"Hey, speak for yourself Billy Black!" Charlie retorted, jokingly.

I laughed along with them briefly and then added, "No, I just think you two should talk."

Charlie grunted and my father shot me a warning glance. I retreated to the kitchen and shortly after I heard Charlie begin speaking.

"Jake's right Billy, we should talk, but I don't want to argue about it. Shall we just clear the air by saying you have got your reasons, no doubt, and I have mine."

"Yes, I've got my reasons Charlie, but as I have said before, I am not at liberty to disclose them to you. We have been friends for a long time, and I wish you would just take my word for it, but I can see that you won't."

"I can't Billy, I'm a cop. I wouldn't be a very good one if I took everybody's word for things. I need to find things out for myself; seek out the truth. I may well be wrong, I am quite happy to admit that, but from what I have seen so far, the Cullens are decent people, a little unusual and reclusive maybe, but there is no law against that. They don't cause trouble and they are always polite. I can only speak as I find and... most importantly of all, no crime has been committed, so I really don't see what the big deal is."

"Huh, well, yes," my father replied, and then there was silence for a while before he continued, "I take your point Charlie, but there are things you don't know, things you can never know, you just have to trust me on that one."

"And you're not going to tell me." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Nope."

"This isn't all based on one of your tribal superstitions or legends is it?"

"Need to know Charlie...need to know."

Charlie snorted and said, laughing, "Billy, you really are the most infuriating man I have ever met!" and to my relief, my father laughed.

"Hey, come on Charlie, its Christmas. Let's just enjoy the day. Besides, I've said too much already. The food should be ready soon and I'm getting real hungry. I hope you are? Hey, Jake, how long before dinner?"

"Another twenty minutes," I replied.

"Time for a drink then, to friendship and family?" my father asked Charlie.

"I thought you'd never offer." He replied.

I heard a bottle being opened and glasses being poured. I pulled a can of soda from the fridge and joined them in the living room. The atmosphere was considerably lighter; the two old friends had seemingly put their petty quarrel behind them.

We toasted family and friendship, agreeing to disagree, and conceding that whatever our differences were, it didn't really matter. Charlie had finally accepted that there were things Billy couldn't talk about, things that Charlie was better off not knowing, or maybe Charlie just thought my father was a silly superstitious old fool. Charlie was too down to earth to believe him if he told him the truth anyway. Vampires and werewolves? To be honest, I didn't believe it either.

"Hey Jake," Charlie suddenly announced, "Bella's coming to live here soon."

"Really? You're kidding right? I thought she hated it here?" The last memories I had of Bella Swan was one of a sulky almost-teenager complaining bitterly that this was the worst place on earth and she never wanted to come here again. I had been a little hurt at the time, because this was my home and I was only young. I had taken it as a personal insult. I had not realised that there was a whole wide world out there, that there were places where the sun shone for more than three days a year. She had struck me as being a little spoilt and ungrateful, but I kind of understood now.

"Well, yeah, she did hate it here, but things have changed at home. I'm hoping she will be ok with it here now."

I remembered Charlie telling us that Renee had recently remarried so I presumed that Bella wasn't happy with the relationship. Maybe she didn't like her new step-father too much. I seemed to recall that Renee hadn't known him for too long before they had married. I hoped she hadn't made a huge mistake.

"When is she coming?" my father asked.

"Nothing definite has been decided yet, a couple of months maybe. She only told me a couple of days ago."

"Is she ok?" I asked, suddenly imagining all sorts of violent struggles and arguments at home and Bella being desperate to get away.

"Yeah, sure she is. She just needs to give Renee and Phil a bit of space to do whatever it is they need to do; travel or something. Phil is a baseball player, he travels a lot." Charlie told me.

"Oh, ok," I said, relieved. "Will it be permanent then?"

"Well yeah, if she doesn't hate it too much. I need to sort out some transport for her, so she can get about. I don't want her feeling trapped indoors with a grumpy old man all the time, or worse still, having to ask this grumpy old man to take her anywhere."

My father was laughing "So, now you are admitting to being a grumpy old man?"

"Yeah, I guess," Charlie replied. "Anyway, I know you are handy with cars, Jacob, and I just wondered if you could keep your ears to the ground for some wheels for her. You know, if anyone you know is doing anything up. I haven't got much of a budget though. Oh, and it needs to be something fairly sturdy. You know how accident prone she is."

"What about the truck?" I had just had the most amazing idea. If I could palm the truck off on to Bella, I could find myself another little project, something a little faster and modern. A plan was forming as I spoke.

"Truck? What truck?" Charlie asked.

"The chevvy. My dad's old truck. I have rebuilt the engine on it and it runs real sweet now. Dad was keeping it for me for when I was old enough to drive, but that is another year or so away. What do you think dad?"

"Well yeah, it's an idea. Maybe you could buy it back when you are ready Jacob?"

"Well, I was actually hoping I could use the money to buy something a little more...er...well, a little less ancient."

"You mean a little faster?" my father laughed. He had seen through that one.

"Well yeah." I replied feeling a little relieved that he hadn't ruled out the idea completely.

"Ok, sounds like a good idea, if it's ok with you two," Charlie said. "Even Bella ought to be safe in that old tank. They don't make them like that any more."

"Well ok then Charlie," my father said. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Cool, thanks dad!" I exclaimed.

"Now, don't you get carried away Jacob. I haven't made any decisions yet about replacing the truck. It's over a year yet before you can legally drive so there is no rush."

I thought it was too good to be true but I couldn't give up just yet, not now that he was in such a good mood. "Well, if I am going to buy an old wreck and do it up, I will need some time."

"Yes, and I need some time to think about it." My father held his hand up to signal that was the final word for the moment. There was no point in arguing with him once he had made this signal, it just made him angry and stubborn. In any case, I had planted the seeds, and I knew of just the car that I was going to buy when I could eventually persuade him to agree to it. I would bide my time for now and in the meantime, I would contact the young lad in Forks who was selling his VW Rabbit after wrecking the engine, just to make sure he still had it for sale. Perfect!

I sauntered casually into the kitchen to check on the dinner, still thinking of my VW rabbit and wondering how best to broach the subject, how long to leave it, how much we could get for the truck, would it be enough, where would I get the rest of the money from...In the meantime, dinner was ready so I began dishing it up, whistling a little tune to myself.

"Don't forget to use the serving dishes Jacob. Don't slop it on the plates like you normally do!" my father called out from the living room.

"Already on it dad." I called back. I may have forgotten if he hadn't taken the serving dishes out of the cupboard earlier. We didn't normally bother, but it was a special occasion, and today was turning out much better than I had hoped for.

I then heard my father telling Charlie in a low voice, hoping it was too quiet for me to hear, that of course he would let me buy another car. It just didn't hurt to make me stew for a while. "They become spoiled if you give in to them right away."

"Yes!" I said to myself quietly and I joyfully punched at the air. I walked into the living room with the first tray of food, probably grinning a little more than I should be.

"Dinner is served," I announced. "Tuck in, I'll fetch the rest and then I'll join you."

_Thanks for all your kind reviews! They really are very much appreciated._


	14. Chapter 14 Party

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Party**

**New Year 2004/2005 Phoenix****, Arizona**

Christmas had been surprisingly enjoyable, the transformation in Renee's outlook being the main reason for my personal enjoyment. It was wonderful to see her happy again. Phil came home as promised on Christmas Eve and she was once again the love-struck teenager. She was like a different person. I made myself scarce as much as was possible with the limited number of friends that I had, to give them some privacy and when I returned to the house from my various sorties the house was once again filled with laughter, just as it had been back in the summer.

I thought about visiting Charlie over Christmas, to see for myself how bad Forks gets in winter. I had only ever been in the summer and that was bad enough, but I decided against it for two reasons. Firstly, it might put me off, and secondly, this would be my last Christmas in Phoenix with my mother. I wanted to remember her this way, happy and carefree.

Phil was delighted thatI was giving her this opportunity to travel. He had been unaware she was suffering so badly. She must have been putting on a brave front for him when he phoned. He vowed to try and get home more often in the few weeks following Christmas while she would still be playing the martyr parent. I hoped he would keep to it; it was only a few weeks after all.

Yes, it was just a few weeks away, but I refused to allow myself to get depressed over it. Nothing was going to spoil my mother's Christmas.

Renee and Phil decided to throw a New Year's party, for which of course, I ended up doing most of the organising. I spent the whole day baking and preparing snacks. Phil organised the drinks and mum spent the whole day deciding what to wear, and then once she had made up her mind, she started on me. I had planned to wear the dress she had bought me for the wedding.

"You can't wear that! You wore it to my wedding. People will notice, they will think you only own one dress!"

"Mum, I do only own one dress," I pointed out to her.

After a lot of frowning, tutting and mumbling she eventually found a pair of black tight fitting trousers and a silvery grey top which she could lend me.

"I wish you would spend a little more time considering your wardrobe Bella. You can't spend the rest of your life wearing jeans and tee shirts. Most girls your age love shopping for clothes. They don't resort to borrowing their mothers!" And so it went on. I eventually switched off from her and concentrated on my culinary preparations. I didn't need my mother reminding me that I was not normal. I knew I wasn't; I knew I didn't fit in; I knew I wasn't like most other girls my age.

My mother had insisted I invited some of my friends to her party. I could only think of two that wouldn't die of shock if the socially inept Bella Swan phoned them up inviting them to a social event, and so I settled on Sarah Lacey and Laura Hope. Even they were surprised, but nevertheless they came.

Other guests included a few of Renee's local friends and some of Phil's baseball crowd. I hated parties and small-talk so I found a corner to hide in and hoped no-one bothered to talk to me too much. Sarah and Laura, my two friends from school, who both arrived wearing rather inappropriate clothing and far too much make-up for seventeen year-olds, soon gave up trying to engage in conversation with me and found themselves a couple of Phil's single baseball friends to latch onto.

Renee's friend Sandy turned up with her geeky son Will, who I had been lumbered with at her wedding. I had spent most of the wedding day trying to ditch him but he had just kept following me around. Tonight was no different.

He wasn't bad looking I guess, and if I had been remotely interested in looking for a boyfriend I suppose he would have passed the grade, for his appearance, at least, but his personality, or rather lack of it, severely let him down. What made things worse was that Renee and Sandy were both intent on pushing us together and kept asking us if we were having fun. _Having fun? I don't think so; unless you call clock-watching and Will-dodging having fun!_

I somehow managed to keep smiling through the ordeal, longing for it to be over.

"So Bella, you're moving to Washington?" One of Will's attempts at engaging me began.

"Yes," I replied, refusing to get drawn in.

"What's it like?" he had asked after a long pause.

"It's the worst place imaginable," I replied rather flatly, hoping he would leave it at that, but no, I had inadvertently given him an opening for another question. It would have been easier to lie and say it was lovely.

"Oh, well why are you going then?"

_To get away from you,_ I thought, but instead I told him, "My mum needs to travel with Phil." Under normal circumstances, and had I wished to be polite, I could have elaborated but I really couldn't be bothered.

"Oh." Had he finished now? I hoped so. I summoned up my most bored and disinterested expression and looked away, hoping someone would catch my eye. I tried to find Sarah and Laura. Their company would be preferable to Will's, but they were still larking around with a group of Phil's friends and appeared to be having a great time. I was pleased for that at least, but I wished I knew how to interact like they did. What was wrong with me? What was wrong with Will? He was not giving up.

"So, when are you going?" It had taken him a full minute to come up with that question, when it clearly led on from the last one. It occurred to me that Will was less able to converse than I was and I suddenly pitied him. Not enough to want to be with him, but enough to feel the need to ease his pain a little. I wasn't sure how to respond though. I didn't want to give him too much encouragement.

"I haven't decided yet, a couple of months maybe," I began, but I was interrupted by Renee who announced that it was almost midnight and everyone should fill their glasses and get ready to welcome the New Year in. Mercifully I found myself temporarily separated from Will and didn't have to finish my answer.

Glasses were filled, mine with sparkling elderflower cordial of course, and we began the countdown to midnight. "Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Happy New Year!" everyone shouted in unison. Cheers filled the house and suddenly everyone was hugging and kissing. Now was a good time to head to the bathroom. I got assaulted by a few people on the way, but thankfully I managed to avoid Will, and fortunately, because it was the pivotal point of the evening, the bathroom was empty.

I closed the door behind me, making doubly sure it was locked and leaned against it, breathing a sigh of relief. At least I wouldn't have to endure anything as bad as this in Forks. Charlie hated parties as much as I did, and he had very few friends. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all, and if I could get used to the rain and the cold, it might actually be more of an appropriate lifestyle for a hermit like myself.

I listened to the frivolous laughter emanating from downstairs and wondered how long I could hide away up here. Until someone else needed the bathroom, I guess. Fortunately most of the guests were using the downstairs bathroom though. Only close friends would know of this one's whereabouts so I might be safe for a few minutes at least. With any luck, the party goers would begin to head off home soon now that it was officially New Year.

The words of a song began to creep into my mind, although I had changed it to "Always in the bathroom at parties." I felt ridiculous. Why should I feel the need to skulk away in the bathroom of my own house? _Well, because the living room is full of aliens, of course!_ They might as well be aliens. I had nothing in common with any of them and en masse they were just as frightening.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone trying the door. I cursed quietly and then replied "Ok, coming."

I flushed the toilet and ran my hands under the faucet for a few seconds to make my presence in the bathroom seem realistic, before heading for the door. Whoever had tried the handle was becoming impatient and had started knocking now.

"Ok, ok," I called out exasperatingly_. __What have I got to do to get some peace around here?_

"Oh, it's you Bella," my mum's friend Sandy exclaimed as I opened the door just as she was about to knock again. "Will was looking for you just now."

_Oh great!_

I slid past her, nodding and smiling awkwardly and headed downstairs to face my awaiting predator. Had I known what was coming I would have ran for the front door and escaped out into the night. Will was the least of my problems.

"Here she is, my saviour!" Renee announced as I reached the midway point on the stairs. My worst fears and nightmares fleetingly rolled into one horrifying moment as all eyes in the room turned to look at me.

I felt my cheeks colour up and I desperately wanted the ground to swallow me up._How could she do this to me! She knows I hate being the centre of attention._

Renee had sauntered over to be by my side now and she put her arm around me as we hovered near the bottom of the stairs. I tried to encourage her to descend the rest of the stairs so that I at least wouldn't be in full view of the onlookers, but Renee just squeezed me tighter and gave me a kiss.

"For those of you who don't know, Bella is going to live with her father for a while in Washington so that I can travel with Phil," she announced to the gaping crowd who were clearly waiting for an explanation as to why I was my mother's saviour.

I doubted that many people understood the significance of this. I doubted they even cared, but nevertheless, there was a slight ripple of applause and a few alcohol fuelled cheers. "Well done Bella," "Go Bella!"

If I had thought the awkwardness of Will's company earlier had been unpleasant, then this had to be purgatory. Where was Will? I couldn't see him. I couldn't see anyone. Blind panic had set in and I felt my heart racing. "Mum!" I managed to whisper, "Let me go!"

I wriggled free just before my knees started to go weak. Renee followed me down the last few steps reaching out for me, but I was already heading for the kitchen, pushing my way clumsily through the crowds. I clung on to back of one of the kitchen chairs breathing heavily and trying not to pass out. Renee caught up with me and pulled one of the other chairs out for me to sit on.

"Bella, you are white as a sheet. Are you ok?"

"Why did you have to do that?"

"Do what?" she asked. "What did I do?"

I just shook my head_. __Does she really not know me well enough to realise how terrifying that had been for me?_

"Hey, I just wanted everyone to know how proud I am of you, and how grateful I am."

Will was now hovering in the doorway. "Is she ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks. Please, just leave me alone for a few minutes." I replied, rather sharply and then I felt guilty so I added, "I just feel a bit faint, that's all. I'll be ok. Go and enjoy the party. That goes for you too mum."

Renee patted me affectionately on the shoulder and herded the over-anxious Will back into the crowded room next door, closing the door behind her, leaving me with my head in my hands, slumped over the kitchen table, trying to regain my composure.

What should I do now? I couldn't rejoin the party, not now. The room would be filled with anxious people, wondering what was wrong with me, was I faint? Was I sick? Was I drunk? Either that or they would want me to tell them about moving to Washington. If I stayed here it wouldn't be long before people would start filtering in to the kitchen again, looking for more food, or more alcohol. But staying here was better than fronting the crowd. There were two exits from this room. One led to the living room and the horror of the rowdy guests and the other led to the garden.

I could hear people beginning to leave, but there would undoubtedly be stragglers. How long would I have to wait? Renee and Phil were calling out "Goodbye," Happy New Year," "Thanks for coming," "Glad you enjoyed yourselves." The noise from the living room had died down a little. I tried to imagine who was left. Would it be possible to sneak through unnoticed up to my bedroom? Surely I could cope with a couple of fake smiles and nods as I made my way through. Hopefully most of the lingering crowd would be too drunk and merry to form any prolonged meaningful conversations. Yes, I might just be able to get away with it.

Just as I was summoning up the courage, Will appeared awkwardly in the doorway, a friendly empathetic smile on his face.

"Hi Bella, how are you doing?" he asked with a sincere tone of concern in his voice. "I really felt for you back then. My mother did something similar to me once. Matter of fact, I'm still receiving therapy for it."

I frowned at the intruder. "Really?" I asked, a little sarcastically.

He laughed. "No, not really, but I live in fear that she will do it again someday. It was awful."

Suddenly, this previously annoying young man seemed like he was the proverbial olive branch. It dawned on me that he was probably the only other person here tonight that actually did understand me, and why I had reacted in such a seemingly bizarre way to the unwelcome attention.

He sat down at the table next to me, his proximity no longer setting off alarm bells. I found myself smiling at him as I fought back the tears. _Don't be ridiculous Bella, don't cry now!_ But the relief of his empathy was washing over me. The sudden and unexpected kindness was bringing the tears closer to the surface. _Focus Bella! Don't make things worse!_

"How many of them are left in there?" I asked, my voice a little shaky.

"About half of them I suppose," he replied. "What do you want to do?"

I shrugged. "I was actually contemplating the garden shed just now when you came in," I replied, a small snigger emerged at the end of the sentence.

"Garden shed's are good," he confirmed, "although a little cold at this time of year."

Will wasn't dull after all, or geeky. He was just shy like me. He probably hated parties as much as I did. I noticed for the first time his kind, soulful eyes and his warm smile.

"Or we could just stay here and ride it out?" he offered.

"Yeah, maybe they will leave me alone if you are here with me, if you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind. I'm not much one for parties either. I only came because my mother insisted."

"Me too, although, as it's my house I didn't have any choice really did I?"

"No, not really... Bella?"

"Yes?" I replied, hoping he wasn't going to push things too far with his next question.

"I'm sorry if I kept bugging you before."

_Ok, so I had been a little obvious with my rebuffs then. _I felt guilty now. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Was I rude?"

"Er, a little, but don't worry," he confirmed, smiling back at me. "I didn't have anyone else to talk to, and I just...well, you seemed to be in the same boat. I'm not much good at small talk..." He trailed off.

"Hmmm. I would say you are about as accomplished at it as I am." I laughed to show I meant no harm by the obvious insult, and then I added, "But you are doing just fine now."

"Ah well, this isn't small talk now."

I looked up at with a quizzical glance. "It isn't?" I asked._ Oh God! I hope he's not going to ruin it by declaring his undying love for me or anything!_

But he didn't. He just added "Hell no! We have something in common and you have just provided me with an excuse to escape from that rabble too!"

Will and I spent the next hour or so in the kitchen, hiding away from the rest of the guests, until the only one left was Sandy, who had probably been persuaded to stay after she had realised her son was on a mission of mercy. He was surprisingly easy to talk to once we were on our own, away from the awkwardness we both felt in large crowds. We were interrupted a few times, but not for long. As I predicted, once the intruders realised I was not alone, they closed the door and retreated back into the living room, assuming they were interrupting something meaningful.

I wasn't sure if it was meaningful or not. I was just grateful for his company. Not once did he overstep the mark and suggest we might be more than just friends. If he had, I would have had to thank him, but decline. I was moving in a couple of months and it would be foolish to enter into any form of relationship at the moment.

Fortunately, it wasn't necessary. We just chatted about our schools, our parents, our similarities, and differences. He was quite athletic, enjoying cycling, running and swimming. "All the things you can do without being part of a team," he had added. I confessed to being totally useless at anything that required any sort of co-ordination. "Walking in a straight line is enough of a challenge for me," I told him, laughing at myself and my attempts at anything more complicated.

Eventually Sandy interrupted us and asked Will if he was ready to go now.

"Are we the only ones left?" He asked her.

"Yeah, they are all gone," she confirmed, looking at me reassuringly.

"Ok, Bella, well, thank you for your company, it's been a pleasure."

"No, thank you Will. You saved me from a fate worse than death."

"No problem, as I said, it was a pleasure. Any time I can be of assistance..."

"Well, hopefully, my mother will not put me in that situation again any time soon."

Sandy was waiting by the front door as we left the safe sanctuary of the kitchen behind, entering the bomb site that used to be our living room. Everyone had left but their litter was strewn everywhere; half filled glasses, dirty plates, crumbs all over the place. This was going to take all day to clear up tomorrow.

Renee must have seen the look of dismay on my face "Don't worry Bella, we'll sort it out in the morning."

"Goodnight then Bella, I'll see you around I guess." Will said, a little hopefully I thought. Maybe not, maybe he was just being polite?

"Yeah sure," I nodded, trying to sound casual. "Goodnight, and thanks once again. Bye Sandy!"

I closed the door after them and leant back against it, closing my eyes and feeling relief that the ordeal was over. Renee stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at me with total remorse. "Bella, I am so sorry, I think I just got carried away. Too much to drink. It makes the tongue a little loose."

"Don't make a fuss about it mum, it's over now. Just...don't do it again, ok?"

She nodded and continued to look at me with overwhelming guilt.

"It's ok, don't worry." I reiterated, and then headed up the stairs to bed.

It seemed strange that my mother, who I had spent the best part of my life with, knew me so little, and yet my father, who I had spent so little time with, knew me so well. Charlie would never have dragged me into the limelight like that, but then, Charlie wouldn't have held the stupid party in the first place. I began to think I was better suited to life in Forks after all. I loved my mother very much but we were just too different. She was like a child, and really didn't think her actions through properly. She was totally irresponsible. I couldn't be angry with her for long though. She couldn't help it. It was just the way she was and she would never change.

As I lay in bed I found myself thinking of Will. It was typical that I had only discovered him just as I was about to leave the area. I wasn't looking for a relationship, but Will might have made a good friend. I had never really found anyone of my own age so easy to converse with. It was like we were on the same wavelength. I wasn't sure if it was possible to stay just friends with someone of the opposite sex though, so it may be just as well that I was moving. _See you around_, he had said. I wondered what he had meant by that. No, as much as I found myself hoping I would see him around, I wouldn't encourage it.


	15. Chapter 15 Foreboding

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Foreboding **

**January 2005 Forks, Washington**

Carlisle was clearly troubled by something. I could tell because he was reciting medical journals; blocking me from his thoughts. I wondered if it had anything to do with the visions Alice had seen of the dark haired girl or the red-head, the visions that were recurring frequently now, still blurry and unintelligible. Alice wasn't around to ask though. She and Jasper had gone hunting.

Esme was worried too. She knew something was bothering her husband. He just wasn't himself when he returned from Forks that day. It was a Sunday and he hadn't been supposed to be working. He had been called in to attend to an incident, which wasn't uncommon. Carlisle never minded being bothered on his day off, which was fortunate for the people of Forks because none of the other doctors liked attending emergencies out of hours.

_Do you know what is on his mind?_ Esme asked me silently when Carlisle had gone up to his office to make some phone calls and complete some paperwork. _He looks so drawn._

I shook my head.

Esme bit her lip, a human trait she had perfected over the years. _I guess he will tell us when he is ready._

I continued to unscramble Esme's worried thoughts. She wasn't entirely sure if I knew what was bothering Carlisle and didn't want to say anything, or whether I was being blocked.

"The latter," I told her, knowing it wouldn't be much comfort to her.

"What's up?" Emmett asked as he and Rosalie entered the living room.

"Carlisle is bothered about something," Esme whispered to him.

Emmett instinctively looked to me for an explanation and so I shrugged, an indication that I didn't know what the problem was either.

Rosalie glowered at me. _What have you done this time, you moron?_

Why did she always have to assume it was something to do with me? However, I wasn't going to let Rosalie bother me. I was well used to her jibes. Mostly they were quite amusing.

I wondered how long before Carlisle was ready to talk about it. How long before Alice returned and we could ask her for some insight. Should I talk to Carlisle, should I find Alice and Jasper? The others were wondering the same things. Emmett knew where Alice and Jasper were likely to be. It wouldn't take long to find them, but they were surely heading back now. They had been gone all weekend and we all had school tomorrow.

Rosalie picked up one of Esme's interior design magazines and began idly flicking through the pages, a bored expression on her face. She was annoyed that our family appeared to be facing yet another drama and was wondering what effect it was going to have on her; what compromises she would have to make. With Rosalie, it was always about her. She had to be the most self-centred creature on this planet.

Emmett focused on the television, flitting between the various news channels. He was hoping to find some information about the incident Carlisle had been called to, assuming this was the reason for Carlisle's anguish, but there was nothing so far.

Esme was convinced another of the Quileutes had disappeared but I knew this was way off the mark. Firstly, it wouldn't bother Carlisle unduly. We were all expecting it and knew that if, and indeed when, another one of them disappeared it would purely mean another of them was going through the transformation. It would certainly be inconvenient, but not enough to cause concern. Secondly, a disappearance wouldn't be reason to call Carlisle in to the hospital. No, this had to be an accident, or a death.

"Here we go," Emmett announced suddenly. We all turned to watch the news channel Emmett had picked up on.

_"The mutilated remains of a body has been washed up on the shores of the Ozette Lake in Washington State. It was found by some hikers early this morning and is believed to have been attacked by a bear. Police say that the body has been in the water for at least two weeks and at the moment they are unable to identify it."_

"Ozette? Isn't that just north of Quileute territory?

"There aren't any bears in that Area. Especially not at this time of year. I should know," Emmett grinned.

"Oh how terrible," Esme shuddered. She was still convinced it was connected to the tribe. Maybe it was, maybe one of them was missing, mauled to death by a rogue bear, but for once Rosalie was on the same wavelength as I was, and unusually, she wasn't blaming me. We both shared the same foreboding thought. Everything pointed to a vampire attack. Bears had been blamed before when one of our kind, the non-vegetarian kind, had attacked a human and not disposed of the body thoroughly.

Carlisle would have recognised the signs too, and this was the reason for his concern. It could only mean one thing. A nomad vampire had wandered into our territory. This could have serious consequences. The treaty with the Quileutes was extremely delicately balanced and they were just looking for an excuse to point fingers at us.

Carlisle had joined us now, presumably overhearing the news broadcast.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is true," he told us. "I didn't want to worry you all. I was waiting for Alice and Jasper to return before I told you all. I examined the body at the hospital morgue earlier. It is not possible to say with any certainty, but it does look suspiciously like a vampire attack. I am just hoping it is a one-off, that it is a nomad passing through."

There was no need for him to continue. We all knew the consequences. Our only hope was that the Quileutes didn't get to hear of it. But of course they would, Charlie would tell them if they didn't hear it for themselves on the news.

"Well, the only thing in our favour is that the police are convinced it was a bear attack." Carlisle continued. "Well, why wouldn't they be? The body was ripped to shreds. It had to be something powerful. I managed to convince them that no other animal could have caused this much damage. It certainly would not be possible for a human to have caused so much mutilation. The Quileutes would not be able to implicate us to the police without exposing us for what we are, and that would break the treaty."

"Was it one of them, the...body?" Esme asked.

"No, it was a white male, late fifties, early sixties I would say, probably a fisherman. There were traces of his clothing. He had been wearing those long waders, the ones that go right up to your chest."

"Well Emmett was pretty cut up when he got attacked by the bear," Esme said, as if corroborating Carlisle's diagnosis to the police. She was, of course, referring to the incident when Emmett was human, when Rosalie had found him after he had been attacked by a bear and had carried him half-dead to Carlisle in the hope that Carlisle would be able to change him in time.

"Yeah, but I have had my revenge several hundred times over," Emmett bragged, a gleam in his eye.

Carlisle bypassed Emmett's comment and answered Esme "Yes, it is extremely plausible and they will not be suspicious. I told them that bears have been known to wander from their territory when they have been awoken from hibernation earlier than nature intended. At this point, they are likely to be extremely irritable, and prone to attacking anything that strays on their path. So, just be on your guard. Maybe we should sweep the area to warn off any stray vampires? Maybe we could also spread rumours of a bear sighting? That might help. I'm pretty sure there aren't any bears around these parts but it only takes a few humans to believe there are and the rumours will spread like wildfire."

"I'll mention it next time I'm in that Outdoor store in town," Emmett offered. "I'll ask them casually if there have been any more sightings and then tell them I had heard someone saying the other day they had seen one. That should do it."

"Thank you Emmett. Could you do it soon? Sometime next week?"

"Sure."

"Could you and Edward do a quick circle of the area later too? Just to see what we can find out about our vampire visitor?"

"We can go now if you like?" I suggested looking at Emmett to see if he had any objection.

"Well, I was intending to wait until Alice and Jasper return, they may already have news." Carlisle informed us.

"I doubt it. They were heading east to hunt." Emmett replied. "Come on Edward, we may as well do a reccy. Beats sitting around waiting."

"Ok, but be careful to avoid Quileute territory." Carlisle warned as we got up to leave.

"Sure thing." Emmett replied raising his eyebrows at me as we left the house. We didn't need reminding.

"He's just being extra cautious," I told Emmett. "He's very concerned about this. It's likely that our visitor, if he or she sticks around, will spark more transformations within the tribe, and newly transformed werewolves are a little like newborn vampires. They are not in control of themselves. If there are a large number of new wolves at once, it will be difficult even for the pack to control them. This could be serious."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Edward. Jeez, why do you always have to be so sensible?"

"Because if this all goes wrong and we have to move on, your wife will be furious and I will be blamed." Not that it really bothered me. I was so well accustomed to Rosalie's bitter antagonism that a little more hatred wouldn't make such a huge difference.

"Oh, leave Rosalie to me. She's a pussy cat really. Anyhow, I know how to appease her!" He told me with a flash of his brilliant smile and a glint in his eye. He then conjured up some images of such explicit sexual nature that I really didn't want him to share with me.

"Ewwww enough Emmett!" I exclaimed.

His laugh boomed so loudly it disturbed a flock of birds that were nesting in the trees above us. "Well, stay out of my head then!" He told me.

"I wish I could." I replied. It was at that point I became aware of Alice and Jasper returning, which was strange because we were heading in the opposite direction to where they were supposed to have been hunting, but the path they were on was heading straight for us. We were only about a mile from the house. We hadn't even reached the highway.

Emmett sensed it too and gave me a quizzical look as we both stopped dead in our tracks.

"Alice? Jasper?" I called out as their presence became clearer. They were so close now I could hear Alice's frantic thoughts.

_Oh Edward, what a mess. The body, it was horrible. Mangled beyond all recognition. We had to come to check..._

She stopped her subconscious ramblings as she and Jasper had appeared right in front of us, running full-pelt. They came to an abrupt halt and Alice, a strained expression on her pretty face, her features contorted with anxiety, flung her arms around me.

"Hey, hey, slow down, it's ok." I told her, trying to calm her down.

Her mind was a mess of disturbed images and the red-headed vampire kept flitting in and out of her thoughts. I looked to Jasper for a more reasoned summation.

"We cut our hunting trip short because Alice kept getting these images," he explained.

"Yes, yes, we know about the body that's been washed up. It's been on the news. Carlisle had to examine it at the hospital earlier." I told him.

"Yeah, well, there is more. We came back via Ozette because Alice was certain there were other bodies, and more alarmingly, vampires. The red-head and a couple of travelling companions; she has seen them quite clearly now."

"Did you find anything?" Emmett asked. "We were just going to look."

"No. Just a few trails, but no vampires, and no more bodies. Although we were unable to conduct a thorough search; the whole area is swarming with police. It does appear though that the vampires have moved on, but..."

"But what?" Emmett asked. I didn't need to. I had seen in Jasper's mind where they were heading.

"They headed south, right through Quileute territory." Jasper told him.

Alice, who now released herself from my embrace showed me quite clearly the reason they had abandoned their search. It had nothing to do with the police. The image she presented me with was that of a giant black wolf, snarling and growling, it's gums pulled back showing the full extent of its enormous canine teeth.

"You saw it then?" I asked her. "I thought you couldn't see the wolves?"

She nodded. "This isn't a vision Edward, it's a memory! It was terrifying. We were within yards of it. Jasper was growling and wanted to attack, but I pulled him away. It almost ended in a fight, but the funny thing was, it didn't chase us. It just let out this almighty howl and then growled, arched its back and then loped off in the opposite direction."

"It was just defending its territory then, I guess." I surmised.

"Damn it, why do I have to miss all the action?" Emmett complained.

Alice frowned at him and was about to scold him for not taking the matter seriously, and so I suggested we should head home and report back to Carlisle.

As we headed back, Alice showed me another vision. It was of a dark-haired girl, her high cheek bones torn and bloody from some kind of horrific injury.

"What does this mean?" I asked her. She shrugged.

I couldn't get the image out of my mind. Who was this girl? Was this the same dark haired girl Alice had seen before? What did this have to do with the transient vampires? Had they attacked her? I sincerely hoped not, because this girl was unmistakably one the tribe from the Reservation. One thing for sure; it wasn't the bear, because there was no bear.


	16. Chapter 16 Tragedy

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Tragedy**

**January 2005 La Push, Washington**

Well, I if had thought that things were dull at the Reservation and that after the reconciliation with Charlie, life was going to run smoothly, I was severely wrong. About three weeks later, a series of incidents would change our lives forever, although I was unaware of the significance of it at the time.

It was my birthday and I was fifteen. It would be a birthday I would never forget.

The day began normally enough, for a Sunday. My father had woken me from my slumber, as usual, and had been keen for me to open my birthday present. It was an envelope containing the money Charlie had given him for the truck.

"So, you go and buy yourself another project to work on. But use it wisely Jacob, there is no more cash available for spares or repairs," he told me gruffly, but with kindness.

I was elated. I had been wondering what he had done with the money and hadn't like to ask. Sam had driven the truck over to Charlie's a couple of weeks ago and Charlie had given him a ride back. I had been at school at the time so I had not witnessed Charlie and my father squaring up the deal. I had been afraid my father had found some other use for the money, or even worse, feared that my birthday present would be the keys to some other ancient piece of junk.

Quil and Embry called round a little later with their birthday present for me. It was a new alarm clock. It was kind of a private joke.

"Well, you will have no excuse for being late for school now," Embry said, laughing.

"Yeah, just don't treat this one with the same contempt you treated the last one," Quil added.

I was notoriously bad at arousing from sleep and I had _accidentally_ broken my last alarm clock, hurling it at the wall in annoyance one morning.

"Thanks guys," I mused. "Hey, do you want to come with me? I am going to see Rob about that Rabbit later; see how much I can haggle with him for it. I've got enough money to buy it but I need some left over for spare parts."

"Yeah, sure," Embry said.

"I can't Jake, sorry. I promised Seth I'd do something with him later. He's desperate to get out of the house." Quil added.

"How are you going to get it here?" my father asked.

"Rob's got a mate with a trailer. He said he would arrange it." I told him.

"Oh, so you already got as far as discussing the transportation then?"

"Well yeah, just in case..." I replied, feeling a little embarrassed now.

My father laughed and then grunted. "Go on! Get out of here before I change my mind!"

So Embry and myself headed over to the outskirts of Forks on our ancient push-bikes where we found Rob Stone out in his garage polishing the chrome on his new motorbike.

"Wow! Cool!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's pretty neat isn't it? I have decided to abandon four wheels in favour of two," he grinned.

"You're lucky. My mother would never agree to me having a motorbike," Embry said, dejectedly.

"Well, my father has agreed to me buying your VW, at last," I told him, grinning.

"Oh great!" he exclaimed. "My father will be pleased. He had to loan me the balance on this beauty. I can pay him back now."

Rob lifted the covers from the Rabbit which was parked in the back of his garage, behind his motorbike. "Here she is."

"Cool!" Embry exclaimed, his eyes green with envy. "She's a beauty Jake."

The bodywork was in amazing condition for its age, but Rob had wrecked the engine. There had been a water leak and the head gasket had blown. It would be easy enough to fix, but I needed some money to buy the parts. I had to get it home first so I could begin working on disassembling the engine. I didn't know what I would need to repair it at this moment in time. I reminded myself of the words of caution from my father earlier. I was going to have to eke out the cash.

Eventually I managed to haggle with Rob to accept fifty dollars less than he had originally wanted for it, and he would arrange for it to be delivered for free. I had pointed out to him that he had been trying to sell it now for getting on for six months. There were few people around with sufficient skills to repair it. I was hoping that with the fifty dollar saving I had made, I would have enough left over to buy the parts I needed. Rob agreed to have it delivered sometime during the week.

As Embry and I set off from Rob's house to begin the fifteen or so mile cycle ride back to La Push, we became aware of a significant police presence in the area. We counted eleven police vehicles at various stages. They were stopping passing traffic and asking questions. They didn't bother with us though. We were just a couple of Native kids on our push bikes. It wasn't just the police presence that was unusual though. Harry Clearwater's car sped past us, taking a corner way too fast and ending up on the wrong side of the highway, almost knocking us off our bikes as we cycled back towards la Push. There was someone with him but the car had gone by too fast for us to see who it was.

"What's up with him?" Embry asked.

As if I knew. "Don't know..." I shrugged. "Come on, let's hurry back. It must be important. Harry normally drives like an old man."

"He is an old man!" Embry teased.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "Something's wrong though. I know it."

My father was waiting for us in the doorway to our house when we got back, an anxious look on his face. We dropped our bikes and ran the last few yards.

"Thank goodness you are safe, I've been so worried." He exclaimed.

"Why? What's up?"

"Emily has been attacked by a bear. Her face is torn apart. A bunch of tourists have also found a body in the woods north of here, the police say it is likely a victim of a bear attack."

"Emily? Where's Sam? We just saw Harry...is he taking her to the hospital?"

"Yes, Harry's taking her to Forks. Sam's disappeared. Emily doesn't know where he is. She thinks he may have gone to look for the bear."

"Can we help?" Embry suggested.

"No, there's nothing we can do but wait. You'd best run along home Embry. Your mother will be worried about you. News travels fast around here and she will have heard about Emily."

"Bear? I didn't know there were any bears around here. Besides, don't they hibernate this time of year?" I asked, thinking aloud. I couldn't easily come to terms with this. Something didn't seem quite right.

"Yes, that's what is so strange about it all," my father replied, but he seemed as if he was miles away, like he was deep in thought about something.

I spotted Quil and Seth down near the Clearwater's house and so Embry and I headed over to speak to them.

Seth was clearly disturbed about something. Poor Seth had been through such a lot lately. I wondered what part he played in this particular incident. He always seemed to be unwittingly caught up in any drama that unfolded.

"Hey, you two, what's up?" I called out.

"Hey Jake! Did you get the Rabbit?" Quil asked. Seth continued to stare at the ground, kicking stones around with his feet.

"Yeah, Rob's going to have it delivered later on this week. Terrible news about Emily. What happened?"

"Seth and I found her wandering around close to the edge of the forest earlier, her face covered in blood. She couldn't really speak much. She had been crying and was in pain from the cuts to her face. All she kept saying was Sam, Sam, Sam."

"We took her to my mum and dad," Seth muttered. "What else could we do?"

"Yeah, we couldn't leave her like that." Quil added. "Sue tried to fix her up the best she could. She cleaned the wounds but they were too deep. So Harry took her to the hospital."

"So where is Sam? Dad says he has disappeared. Fancy leaving her in that state. So much for his love for her." I snorted. I didn't much like Sam any more. He had changed; he was unpredictable and unreliable.

Quil continued. "Once Emily calmed down this morning she told Sue they had an argument. They heard about the bear attack up at Ozette Lake and apparently Sam went off on one, saying he was going to find out what was really going on. Emily had gone after him, pleading with him not to go, and that was when she got attacked. She wouldn't say how she got away, all she said was that Sam managed to distract the bear and it ran off, with Sam in pursuit. Sam apparently told her to go back to the village and get help."

"Well I still say he should have stayed with her and brought her back. I can't believe he left her wandering around in the forest with a cut-up face like that." I was furious with him. Wait until I saw him; I would tell him so. He might be twice the size of me but I wasn't afraid of him.

"Yeah, I agree," Seth told me. "Mum and Dad couldn't believe it either."

"What about Leah?" I asked Seth.

"Oh, well she was predictably scathing about the whole thing. She resented Emily being brought to our house for comfort and treatment but then when she realised the extent of Emily's injuries, her anger turned towards Sam for leaving her in that state."

"Look, I'd better get home and let mum know I'm ok," Embry said, suddenly remembering my father's advice. "I'll pop back later."

We watched Embry racing off up the hill towards his house, which was at the other end of the village, near to where Emily and Sam had set up home. It was the area where the newcomers lived. Embry's mother was also from the Makah tribe, the same as Emily, but Embry had lived here all his life and assumed himself to be one of us, even though he would never be true Quileute.

Harry returned about three hours later with Emily. He helped her out of the car and escorted her to my house. Quil, Seth and myself who had been watching out for their return, caught up with them and followed them in.

"Do you mind Billy?" Harry asked as he helped Emily sit down on the sofa. "It's a bit, er...crowded over at our place."

We all knew what he meant. It was actually far more crowded in here now that the three of us had arrived, but we didn't have a bitter and twisted ex-girlfriend hanging around. Harry and my father seemed to be exchanging glances.

"Sure, no problem, make yourself as comfortable as you can," my father told Emily. "Jake, can you get Emily something to drink. Are you hungry Emily?"

She shook her head. I saw for the first time the damage to her face. There were three long cuts from her right eye all the way down her cheek to her mouth virtually. She noticed me looking and put her hand up to shield it.

"Sorry," I muttered and then I went to fetch her a can of soda, remembering to give her a glass to drink from. Girls didn't seem to like drinking straight from the can.

"You were gone ages. I was beginning to worry," my father told Harry.

"We had to wait while the hospital called another Doctor in. I refused to have Emily treated by Dr Cullen. It took them ages to find one. I'm afraid I had to cause a bit of a scene."

"Oh dear, I hope Dr Cullen wasn't aware of this," My father responded.

"No, we asked the receptionist not to mention it to him. We just told her it was personal. She was a little bewildered by it though and she was adamant that Dr Cullen was the best doctor the hospital had ever had. However, he was busy dealing with the body of the dead man anyway, and the police. Chances are we would have had to wait a while for him to finish in any case."

My father grunted. He was obviously not pleased with this news. No doubt he was worried what Charlie would say if he heard about it. "Did you hear any more about the um...the bear attack?"

Harry shook his head and again gave my father a strange glance. Then he turned to Emily. "You stay here with Billy for a while, just until you feel a little better, or until Sam gets back," he told her. "You'll be safe here. I'd better get home now and let the others know. Are you coming Seth?"

Seth followed him out. He seemed pretty shaken by today's episode.

Quil and I felt a little awkward hanging around so we left soon afterwards too. Besides, I didn't want to be caught staring at her face again.

It was going dark outside by now. I wasn't sure what Quil and I were going to do. My fifteenth birthday was almost over. It hadn't been one of the best. I cheered myself up by thinking of my new project which would arrive soon. I could bury myself in that for a while at least.

I was wondering how long before Sam would return. I didn't really want to go home until Emily was gone. It was a bit awkward and hard not to stare. Some birthday this has turned out to be! I thought to myself as I looked longingly at my home, suddenly resentful that I felt I couldn't be inside it. I observed Harry popping back in, presumably to see how the patient was recovering. Several minutes later, he left again, escorting the weak and shaken Emily back to her own house.

"Hey Jake, I'm gonna head home now. Looks like the coast is clear for you to go home too now," Quil nodded in the direction of Harry and Emily as they walked slowly through the village, Emily leaning heavily on Harry.

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow then," I replied.

Just then a wolf howled in the distance. Its eerie cry echoed mournfully through the trees.

"Did you hear that?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, that's unusual. I don't think I've ever heard a wolf around here before," I replied.

"First bears and now wolves. Whatever next?" he mused.

**_Many thanks for reading my story. It is almost at an end now. Please continue to add your reviews, they are most welcome._**


	17. Chapter 17 The Date

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Date**

**January 2005 Phoenix, Arizona.**

**Authors note: Thanks to all for reading. This chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the story. I just wanted to develop Bella's character a little more, to emphasise the kind of person she is...**

If I had been concerned that I would be pestered too much by Will after giving him a little too much encouragement ay Renee's party I needn't have been. Maybe he shared my reluctance to get involved in something that wouldn't last, or maybe he just didn't think about me at all. Maybe he already had a girlfriend? Either way, I didn't hear from him at all for a couple of weeks, and after that, I stopped thinking that I might.

I returned to school, knowing I wouldn't see the full semester, which was just as well. My over-reaction at the party had obviously not gone unnoticed and I received quite a few snipes about it. I had apparently also managed to upset quite a few people by not inviting them. I ignored them mostly and reminded myself that I wouldn't have to suffer it for much longer. I had begun to look forward to the move.

Charlie had phoned a few times to firm up arrangements. I would go in early March, mid-way through the Semester. It wasn't ideal, but I didn't want to wait any longer. Renee had fallen into depression again and if I was perfectly honest, I just wanted to get away. I was suddenly tired of my old school and my so-called friends. Maybe Forks would be different; perhaps the girls in Forks were not so shallow?

One Friday afternoon towards the end of January I returned home from school to find Will had turned up. I was pleasantly surprised to see him, as I hadn't given him much thought for a week or two. Renee was over-acting the hostess part and seemed very excited for me. It wasn't everyday a young gentleman came calling for her only daughter I guess.

"Hey, Bella. How's things?" Will asked as I entered the kitchen. Will was sat at the table with my mother, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"I'm fine thanks, and you?" I replied. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I was just passing," an obvious lie I thought. People always say that. "I wondered if you fancied going to the cinema later."

"Um, yeah, ok. What's on?"

"I don't know, I haven't looked," he replied. Hmmm so he obviously hasn't given it much thought then.

"Oh well, I guess we can find out when we get there." I shrugged. Apparently I had agreed to it then.

"Would you rather go bowling instead?" he asked.

So, he wanted to go out with me, and it didn't really matter what we did. This put a slightly more alarming slant on it so I was a little more hesitant. However, bowling was out of the question. I would end up embarrassing myself, or in hospital.

"No,the pictures will be fine."

Renee was looking through the local paper now to see if she could find the film listings. "Ok, they are showing Blade, or Bridget Jones tonight," she told us.

"Blade? Isn't that about vampires?" I asked.

Will nodded.

I pulled a face. "I don't fancy that. Have you seen Bridget Jones, the Edge of Reason?" I asked him.

"No, that will do fine. I'm always happy for a Rom-com," He replied.

"Ok, good. I wanted to see it when it came out but I didn't have anyone to go with."

"Excellent. What time is it showing?"

"Eight o'clock," Renee told him.

"Ok, excellent. I'll call round for you about seven-thirty then?"

"Ok, cool. See you later."

Will left and I knew I was going to face a barrage of comments and taunts from Renee, but at least she seemed in a better mood.

She said nothing initially, she just sat at the table with a huge smirk on her face.

"Mu-um!" I exclaimed. "Don't, just don't!"

"What? I'm happy for you."

"Well, it's not going anywhere. I'm leaving in six weeks time, less than that."

"Still, it's a start."

"A start of what?"

"You know...a start in your dating calendar."

"Mum, it's not a date!"

"Well, what would you call it then?"

"I don't know. Will is just a friend, that's all."

Renee suddenly gasped "What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. My new jeans and a top I expect. Does it matter? It's only the cinema." I saw the look of horror on her face and so I explained. "No-one gets dressed up for the cinema these days."

"I guess times have changed. But you must make an effort Bella. This is your first date. It's important."

"Ok, well I'll put a bit of make-up on if it makes you happy," I conceded.

"Yes, it does..."

"What do you want for tea?" I interrupted, wishing to change the conversation quickly."

"What honey? Oh tea, Oh, I don't mind, anything. I'll get myself something. You go and get ready."

"I have got three hours. I don't need that long. Besides, I've got to eat anyway too." I knew she wouldn't bother if I didn't place a plate of food right in front of her nose.

I began cluttering pots and pans in an effort to distract myself, and to make so much noise it would be impossible to hold a conversation. Fortunately, Phil phoned and so my mother disappeared into the living room with the phone.

This gave me the space I needed to think. Had I just agreed to a date? It certainly wasn't something I had done before. Yes, I think going to the pictures with a boy, and with no other companions probably would be classed as a date. _Oh crap!_ It hadn't seemed like that when Will was here just now. _Yes it did Bella, admit it._

After tea I showered and then began agonising over what to wear; not something I normally bothered about too much. More proof that my subconscious was placing too much significance on this evenings outing. I told myself to stop being silly. It was ridiculous; Will knew I was moving soon. Besides, if he had been really keen on me he wouldn't have left it three weeks since the party to make contact.

I eventually settled on a pair of black canvas skinny-jeans and a stripy top, that was slightly more figure-hugging than most of the tops I possessed. I took one final look in the mirror before heading downstairs. I was satisfied that I looked like I had made a bit of an effort, and yet hadn't overdone it.

I reached for the door handle to go downstairs but a quick glance at my watch told me it would be twenty minutes yet before Will arrived. I groaned, not really wanting to go downstairs just yet. I hoped to avoid my mother's questions and comments until the very last minute. She would be either pleased I had made an effort, or upset that I had not made enough of an effort, either way, I didn't want to discuss it, and I certainly wasn't prepared to change my clothes again.

I dragged some books out of my school bag, intending to make a start on my English Essay but after five minutes or so I abandoned that idea. I found I couldn't really concentrate. I had a strange sensation in my stomach. It wasn't hunger; I had eaten well. Butterflies? Yes, I actually had butterflies. _Oh for goodness sake Bella, get a grip!_

I brushed my hair again, wondering if I should attempt to straighten it. My mother had bought me straighteners for Christmas and I hadn't used them yet. No, now wasn't a good time. If I got it wrong I didn't have time to correct it. I played around with it, tying it up, pulling it back from my face and then eventually settled on leaving it as it was. The anxious feeling in my stomach was getting worse. Was this normal? Did all girls feel like this before a date? _There you go again Bella; making assumptions. This is not a date!_

After what seemed like an hour, I finally heard the doorbell chime. Seven twenty-seven, according to my bedroom clock. I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. I was hoping to get downstairs and out of the house before my mum got a chance to see me. Sadly, I wasn't quick enough. _OK, brace yourself!_

"Oh hi Will, Bella's almost ready…oh here she is now….." One disapproving look from my mother told me I hadn't made quite enough effort in her eyes, but thankfully, she didn't say anything. It would have been difficult really as Will was also dressed casually in jeans and a polo shirt, with a leather jacket over the top.

I gave her a look that I hoped she would interpret as _I told you so_, and escaped out of the door as quickly as possible.

Will held the passenger door of his car open for me._ Nice touch_, I thought to myself. _He certainly has manners._ I climbed in awkwardly as his car was seemed quite low to the ground compared to my mother's SUV, and we set off into the city centre.

"So, when are you off to Forks?" he askde after a couple of minutes, breaking the silence.

"Beginning of March, not long now…." I replied, reminding him of the proximity of the move.

"You're definitely going through with it then?"

"Yep. No backing out now, it's all arranged." Well, that wasn't strictly true, I could back out if I wanted to, but the truth was, I didn't want to.

"Will you return to Phoenix? For visits, I mean?"

"Unlikely. Not for a while anyway. My mum won't be here. She's already made plans to go to Florida to meet up with Phil the day after I leave."

"Oh." Will seemed a little disappointed then he added, "That's too bad. I really like you Bella, you're um...you're different."

Great! I didn't need reminding I didn't fit in. One of the reasons I wasn't dreading the move so much now.

"Thanks," I replied a little sarcastically.

"Oh, I meant that in a nice way. You see, I'm different too. I don't normally speak to girls, I mean...I can't. I don't know what to say."

I had imagined as much. Will was different somehow. He wasn't like the rest of the boys in town with their phony chat-up lines and their abundance of testosterone fuelled comments. I wasn't sure how to reply to that. I needed to put him straight. It wasn't going to be pleasant, but it needed to be said. There was no point in either of us getting carried away.

"Well, there is no point in getting involved because I am definitely going, in less than six weeks time. To be honest, I was surprised you asked me out on this date really, you knew the score."

"Yeah, I know that..." His knuckles whitened as he gripped the steering wheel tighter and moved awkwardly in his seat. "You see Bella, this wasn't really a date...I just needed a friend. I thought that was all you wanted?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it was...I mean, it is." I was a little relieved, although I felt foolish for making the assumption now that this was anything more than friendship.

"The truth is Bella..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I think I am gay, that is, I don't find girls attractive, not normally, not in the way the other lads seem to. I don't know...hey, don't say anything to your mum will you. She will tell my mum and then there will be a whole enquiry. I'm not ready for that yet. My mum, she...well she is desperate to find me a girlfriend. I thought it would get her off my back if I asked you out."

"Oh, what? So I am a token date now?"

"No, it's not like that. Well, yes, I guess in a way it is, but I didn't just ask anyone out. I knew I could trust you, and besides, as I already said, I like you a lot. I was curious to get to know you better. You won't say anything, will you?"

"Of course not," I replied, automatically. Well, that was a turn up for the books._ The only boy to ask me out on a date, ever, and he turns out to be gay. What does that say about me?_ "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know...I just know I am different."

"So, you don't find me attractive?" _That's a bit of a leading comment Bella! You may not like the answer!_

"Yes...and no. You are attractive, to me...but not I imagine in the way that most boys would find a girl attractive. You are the kind of girl I would want as a friend. I did. That's why I asked you out. I could really use a friend right now. It's so difficult for me..."

I really didn't know how to respond. Sure, I found him easy company and I could use a friend too, I didn't have any other friends. The girls at school were all so shallow and immature.

"Do you want me to drive you back home Bella? I didn't mean to ruin the evening."

"No...you haven't. It's fine. I just didn't see that one coming. Sure we can be friends. I am not sure it will help you though. Wouldn't you be better off going out with some boys? Sorry, I don't know how this works." Truth was, I didn't. I didn't have any experience of this at all.

"Neither do I Bella. I am still coming to terms with it myself. I don't have anyone else to talk to...I just need...someone to talk to."

I guess it was about right for me. I wasn't normal and I didn't attract normal people. I was like a magnet for people with problems, secrets, troubles, people who for whatever reason were different to what society expected of them. It had always been that way. One thing was for sure, I only had six weeks left to help Will come to terms with his particular dilemma and I didn't have a clue how I was going to be able to help.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blurt all this out tonight. I just wanted to go out and have a good time with someone who wouldn't expect any more of me. Forgive me..."

"Of course...I'll help you if I can. I owe you one after all..."

"Thank you Bella. The fact that you haven't run a mile helps me enormously."

"Why would I do that?"

"Well, I think most girls would have by now."

"Yes, well, I think we have already established that I am not _most girls._" I let out a little light-hearted laugh which was supposed to lighten the mood. However, I didn't feel very light-hearted. I wanted to help Will, I wanted to be a friend for him in his current dilemma, however, I knew I didn't have long and I also felt ever so slightly hurt, although I wasn't sure why. I hadn't wanted a date, I hadn't wanted a relationship, I hadn't even been seeking male attention, however, it didn't exactly boost my confidence, which was already severely lacking, to have it confirmed that I was indeed different and the only boy I could attract was one that would never be interested in me as a girl.

Maybe Forks would be different. Maybe there was a whole different breed of boy waiting for me there. _Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter._ _Who needs a boyfriend anyway?_


	18. Chapter 18 Secrets

**Chapter ****Eightee****n**

**Secrets**

**February 2005 ****La Push, Washington**

A lot of secret whispered conversations took place at the Reservation after Emily's accident, none of which I was a party to. One thing was for sure, the general feeling was that she hadn't been attacked by a bear.

Quil was the main source of information, and he enjoyed being the centre of attention for it. Many secret meetings had taken place and he had overheard tiny snippets of conversations, enough to gather that the bear story was a cover up; and that the Tribal Elders didn't believe the bear existed. The supposed bear attack which had been discovered the same day up at the Ozette Lake provided a useful cover story.

Quil had been unable to uncover the truth about the real source of the attack though and to be honest we didn't really know what was going on, but there was uneasy edge to life on the Reservation. We were all told to expect another attack and be on our guard. None of it made much sense though. If they didn't think the bear story was real, what did they think it was and why wouldn't they tell us? All this secrecy was really beginning to bug me.

Sam had eventually returned the day following Emily's attack and had apparently been extremely remorseful towards Emily. And so he should have been for leaving her in that state. Emily didn't seem to mind and had forgiven him instantly. She spoke to no-one about it though. Sam had been co-operating by attending the Council Meetings and seemed to be leading the proceedings; calling the shots. Sam, who had disappeared for a month, ditching his long-term girlfriend in the process, acting in a bizarre and almost rude manner to everyone, and then finally leaving his new girlfriend in the forest with such horrific facial injuries and not returning until the following morning. And yet he was right at the centre of the Tribe now; seemingly forgiven for his misdemeanors.

This puzzled me more than anything. My father had always been the one to lead. Why was he sitting back and allowing Sam to take charge? My father wouldn't discuss it with me; he just said it was Sam's turn as the oldest one of the younger generation, the future of the tribe. One day, it would be my rightful position, as direct descendant of Ephraim Black but for the moment I was too young. He told me I would understand when the time came. _What the hell did this mean and how would I know? More secrets!_

"Does this have anything to do with the Cullens?" I asked him one day as we were sat down to dinner. I had been expecting more accusations but I hadn't heard their name mentioned once. Whatever the secretive predator might be, it apparently had nothing to do with the Cullens. I just mentioned the name because I wanted to see what reaction it provoked.

"What makes you think that?" he replied.

"Oh, just something Quil said," I told him.

"What did Quil say?" he asked with a hint of anger. He seemed to be answering every question with another question. Was he hoping I would give up?

"Oh, nothing really, just that Paul had said something about the return of the Cold Ones."

"And how does Paul know anything about the Cold Ones?"

I was getting tired of this. _Another question! When was I going to get an answer?_

"Dad, is it any wonder the young lads are gossiping? We are none of us being told anything. All these meetings going on in secret..."

"It is for your own protection Jacob," he said sternly.

"Yeah, right. I'm just a kid!"

"Yes Jacob, you are too young to get involved. Just leave it to us to deal with. Fortunately, all has gone quiet for now, but we are just being cautious, being prepared for what might come."

I pushed my plate away in exasperation and left the room. I hated being treated like a child.

"Jacob!" my father called out to me as I began tidying up the kitchen. "Jake!"

I walked back slowly into the living room, hovering in the doorway, "Yes," I replied, with exasperation.

"Jake, you will understand all of this one day. I can't tell you yet, trust me on this. All will become apparent, and soon. For the moment, just... well, just be careful. I'm sorry. All I can say is that we believe the Cold Ones have returned."

"Er, yes, we know that. They returned ages ago, didn't they? Why all the secrecy all of a sudden? I thought we trusted the Cullens now?"

"No, we will never trust the Cullens, not entirely, but they are not responsible for what happened to Emily. We know that much. There are others, besides the Cullens, others that are more dangerous . They don't abide by the rules. They are not aware of the treaty." He paused for a while and then sighed and told me, "There, I've said too much now, I can't tell you any more. Sorry Jake."

"Ok, dad, thanks, that helps a lot. That was all I wanted, thanks. So, it really wasn't a bear that attacked Emily?"

"No, but a word of caution Jake, please. For the moment, as far as any outsiders are concerned, we continue to believe it was a bear. We do not speak of this outside of the Res. Not even to Charlie. The police are investigating a bear attack and for the moment that suits us. We go along with the pretence, understand? "

I nodded. I knew from my father's tone there was no point in continuing the conversation, which left me a little infuriated. _Why all the secrecy?_ I still didn't know exactly what we were up against or how to deal with it? I returned to the kitchen to finish off the dishes.

Well that explained why Charlie hadn't been called in to question the Cullens about any of this at least. They would be reluctant to upset the balance now. The Cullens had been exonerated from any blame about Sam's disappearance. I still didn't know the reason for Sam's disappearance, nor his obvious change in physical appearance and character, but my father had assured me it had nothing directly to do with Dr Cullen and his family and the accusations had stopped.

Something had attacked Emily, and scarred her for life. Was I really meant to believe that it was another of the Cold Ones? I had no other explanation. _Why no other attacks? Were they gone now? Was it just an isolated incident? Was the body found up at the lake a bear attack or are they covering this up too?_ _Of course, they have to – vampires don't really exist, right? _It was far better appear to go along with the bear story. We couldn't exactly go to the police with the whole vampire attack theory, could we?

Charlie went fishing with my father and Harry that weekend and when they returned, with an abundance of fish, Charlie agreed to stay for tea. I felt a little reluctant to hang around. I didn't like lying to the police. Well, I told myself I wasn't exactly lying; I was just being a little conservative with the truth, and besides, we had no concrete evidence, it was all legend and speculation. I did kind of get why my father didn't want me to know too much though. It had been easier to be around Charlie when I knew nothing.

I busied myself in the kitchen with the fish they had caught. Harry had gone home but returned with his wife, Sue, and also young Seth. Leah had declined, unsurprisingly. She was rarely seen these days. It wasn't long before Seth appeared in the doorway asking if he could help. He didn't want to sit around listening to fishing trip tales any more than I did.

"Yeah, sure you can. You can help me gut these fish if you like. Have you done it before?"

He shook his head.

"Ok, well firstly, be careful. These knives are real sharp."

Seth took hold of the knife I gave him and one of the fish. He watched me intently, following what I was doing and copied me. I had to slow down so that he could keep up, but he was a fast learner and before long he had got the hang of it. He wasn't quite as neat as I was, wasting a lot of the flesh, but it didn't matter, there was plenty to go around.

"Not bad Seth, for a first attempt!" I encouraged him. "Try another one, and try not to waste so much this time."

He nodded and picked up another one. The second one was much better. I could leave him to it while I prepared the vegetables.

We soon had the meal under way. "Thanks for your help," I told him.

"No problem. Thanks for showing me...mum never lets me in the kitchen."

"Oh, well I guess my mum would have been the same if she was still around, but I have had to learn how to do things, especially since my dad has been confined to his chair."

"Yeah, I guess." He muttered.

We continued in silence for a while, concentrating on preparing the meal. The fishing party were still laughing heartily and telling stories in the living room. They were arguing about who had caught the biggest fish.

"Hey, Jacob?" Seth asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about the secret meetings?"

"Not a lot. They won't tell me anything. It's really frustrating," I told him, raising my eyebrows. "You?"

He shook his head. "No, nothing really. Just that they don't think it was a bear."

"Shhhh," I nodded towards the living room reminding him that the Chief of Police was in there. "Yeah, that's about all I know too," I whispered.

"I met the Cullens the other day, well a couple of them," Seth announced, making the same connection as I had between the supposed bear incident and the Cullens. He was talking in little more than a whisper now.

"Really? Where?"

"In Forks, at the gas station. I went in with my dad and there they were."

"How did you know?"

"It was just kind of obvious. I knew from the way my father reacted too. They are just different. They had yellow eyes...and they kind of smell funny. My dad told me afterwards that was who they were. I kind of knew it already though."

"What do you mean they smell funny?"

"Don't know; it was sort of scented, a sickly sweet smell. I thought, at first the girl was wearing some kind of cheap over-powering perfume, but that was unlikely from the way she was dressed, all in fancy clothes, but then the male, he smelt the same. They stared at us...it was weird. My dad whisked me a way pretty quick."

"What else?" I asked. I was keen to learn as much as possible about our old adversaries.

Seth shrugged. "Not a lot really. They had a real neat car though. We watched them come out from the kiosk. Dad was keen to observe them from our car. He was pretending to look for something in the glove compartment, but he was watching them real close."

"What was it?"

"I don't know, it was nothing, he was only pretending to look I think."

"No, silly, I mean the car."

"Oh, yeah," Seth laughed, "It was a BMW M3 convertible, bright shiny red. The blonde girl was driving it."

"Cool!" I replied. "Yeah, that figures. Dad said they were loaded." My mind temporarily wandered. I fantasised myself behind the wheel of such a dream car. Seth was watching me and seemed to understand what I was doing. He nodded and grinned. Maybe he was doing the same?

"Yeah, dream on..." I said, with a huge sigh.

"How's the Rabbit coming along?" Seth asked suddenly, bringing us back down to earth.

"Oh, you know, slowly. I've stripped the engine but I am waiting for parts. I've run out of money now too, well, almost."

"Too bad," he replied.

"Well yeah, I guess I always knew it would be a long-term project."

"What are you two doing out here?" Sue suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Almost done now Sue," I replied, being grateful she hadn't interrupted our previous conversation.

"Good, we're getting hungry. Nothing I can do? I'm not used to having my meals cooked for me."

"Nah, it's all under control. I've been teaching Seth how to cook."

Sue eyed her son for a few seconds and then smiled. "Am I to be out of a job soon?"

"No, but I can gut the fish for you in future. I know you hate doing that. You always complain it's a messy job."

She smiled and patted her son affectionately on the head, before heading back into the living room to rejoin the others. "Almost ready," we heard her telling them.

We served up the fish on to one large plate and put the vegetables on another and carried them into the living room. The food was greeted with a round of applause and cheers.

"I'm ravenous!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Ha! That's too much talking. It makes you hungry!" Sue jested.

Seth and I took a plateful each and headed over to the sofa to eat. I wouldn't normally have been allowed to do this but there weren't enough chairs, nor was there enough space for us at the table. I was grateful though, because I was still feeling slightly uncomfortable about Charlie being there. It was silly, I knew Charlie wouldn't question me, certainly not today when he was off-duty and with all the others around, but it just felt awkward somehow.

"Hey," he announced suddenly. "We'll have to have the next meal round at my place."

"Not if you're cooking it," my father replied.

Charlie laughed. "No, I won't be doing that again. Jake can cook, or Sue, or...Bella?"

"When is she coming?" I asked. I hadn't heard any more about Bella's arrival so I had imagined maybe she had changed her mind, or it had been delayed.

"A couple of weeks time. The beginning of March."

"Oh ok cool."

"She's a little worried about not having any friends, and so I hope you will all give her a warm welcome."

"Hey, Charlie, that goes without saying. Of course we will," Sue replied.

"Yeah, sure," I added.

"And...well, I'd appreciate it if you could keep the bear attack stories to a minimum, if you don't mind. I don't want to scare her off."

"There have been more?" my father asked, looking at Harry and then eyeing Charlie suspiciously.

"Just a few reports I am getting in of incidents along the Western Seaboard; mostly in Oregon, an isolated attack in Northern California. But it appears that it may be heading north again. Just be on your guard, but I don't want Bella alarmed. I want her to feel safe and happy here."

"Yeah, sure thing Charlie. We won't say a word." Harry said, looking around at everyone else. We all nodded in confirmation.

Everyone had finished eating and so I stacked up the plates and headed to the kitchen. I didn't really want to be a part of this conversation with the direction it was heading. Seth followed me out and we began the clearing up.

I wondered how much Charlie knew. It seemed strange that he would mention it. Was he hoping for more information? Did he really believe it was a bear, or did he think it was something else? Was he, yet again, under the impression that my father was holding out on him?_ I know how that feels!_ It didn't seem that way somehow though. But I knew that Harry and my father would be keen for Charlie to leave now so they could hold another meeting to discuss what they had just been told. I was pretty sure this would have been news to them. Charlie only knew about it because of his Police status.

I also thought he was being a bit naive, thinking he could protect Bella from finding out. She would find out soon enough from the kids at school in any case if, indeed, the attacks started happening around here. There was no need for us to tell her anything.

"So, it's coming back then? The thing; whatever it is." Seth whispered to me.

"Yeah, it looks that way." I replied, absent-mindedly. I didn't want to mention what my father had told me about the Cold Ones. Seth was only thirteen and I didn't want to scare him. Besides, I didn't really believe the stories anyway. If it wasn't a bear, then it was some other wild animal no doubt. Had I not heard a wolf howling the night Emily got attacked? That seemed a much more likely explanation, but our tribe would never blame a wolf, they were sacred and the very idea that one of them would attack a human was unthinkable; except that it seemed perfectly logical to me, in the absence of any other tangible explanation.

"I wish I knew what it was, exactly. How are we supposed to be on our guard when we don't know what to look out for?"

"I guess we will know when it gets here." I sighed, choosing not to enlighten him any further. He was far too young and innocent. Besides, it would only encourage him to ask more questions, and I didn't have any answers for him.


	19. Chapter 19 Exchange

_Quick Author's note: Thank you all who have reviewed so far. I am so glad you are liking my story. Please continue with the reviews! They are most welcome!_

_I just wanted to answer a question one of you asked - I originally intended to finish this story once Bella arrived in Forks, but now I am thinking I might continue with Jacob's point of view for a while. No point in continuing with Bella or Edward as this has already done by SM. I am also toying with the idea of switching to one of the other vampire's p.o.v but haven't decided which one yet. Jasper is my favourite for the moment I think because of his problems in dealing with his blood-lust for Bella. What do you think? Anyone got any ideas?_

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Exchanges**

**February 2005 Forks, Washington.**

We had heard the wolf crying out a few times since the night of the attack on the young girl from the Reservation. It was a solitary howl, full of pain and sorrow. There had been no visits from the Police though, so it appeared that the Quileutes were not blaming us, for once. They would, of course, know that were not responsible. The wolf, with his heightened sense of smell would be able to detect the difference in our scent to that of the strangers. He would have reported back to the tribe. Nevertheless, Carlisle was concerned and reminded us to all stay on alert. If the visitors returned, it would spell trouble.

As much as I loved Alice I was avoiding her, wherever possible. She was trying to disguise it, because she knew it was irritating me, but her visions of the dark-haired girl were becoming stronger and more frequent. She made attempts to disguise the visions by concentrating on something else, but it was alarming just how frequently they came now. Whoever this dark haired girl was, it was clear I was not going to be able to avoid her and she would have a huge impact on my life. It would probably affect all of us.

The girl in Alice's visions was clearly not a vampire though. It was obvious from her awkward, almost clumsy movements. If only the vision was clearer, if I could see her face it would help, but Alice's attempts to give me a full picture were fruitless. It was hurting her that I was avoiding her, and she tried really hard to keep her thoughts to herself. I hoped that the vision would become a reality soon so that I could be close to her again. I hated the pain it was causing her and I knew she missed me as much as I missed her.

I'll give Alice her due though; she had not mentioned it again to any of the others and she seemed to be struggling with the reality of it as much as I was. It seemed inconceivable that it could be one of the Quileute girls. How could I possibly form a liaison with one of them when their smell was so repugnant? Yet, if she wasn't a vampire, what other explanation could there be?

Tonight I was grateful to be out hunting with Carlisle and far away from Alice and her attempts to disguise the inevitable. Carlisle's thoughts were structured and responsible. His only concern was for the ultimate safety of our family and the importance of keeping our existence a secret from the humans. This was the way it had always been and the normality of his mind gave me a glimmer of hope.

The hunting around here wasn't great though. We had to make do with deer which did not satisfy the thirst as much as the mountain lions which could be found further afield.

"It's about time we took another proper hunting trip," I grumbled to Carlisle after discarding the spent body of the fourth deer I had consumed that night.

Carlisle didn't reply. He didn't need to, he knew I could read his thoughts and would understand the reason for wanting to remain close to home for the moment. We had a need to guard our territory until we could be sure the other vampires were not returning, and until we could be sure of the Quileute's intentions.

"Yes, I understand all of that Carlisle," I told him, "But surely it wouldn't hurt for Emmett and myself to take a trip to the mountains? We could take the cell phone with us and you could call us back if anything happened."

"I would just rather have you all around for the moment. Just until things get back to normal. Humour me please," Carlisle replied.

He was well aware that even if Emmett and I were up in the mountains we could be home in a couple of hours if called, but he wanted us closer than that in case an emergency evacuation was needed. He wanted us to be within a few minutes of the house at all times so that a proper family discussion could take place and plans could be made.

I absent-mindedly kicked out at a tree in annoyance as I muttered, "Yeah, ok." The tree trunk snapped about three feet from the ground, just above the point of impact from my foot and thundered to the ground, making a huge disturbance. Some of the small wildlife scattered in confusion, chattering noisily in annoyance at having their habitat so abruptly unsettled by the fallen tree.

Carlisle gave me a reproving glance. _You need to control that temper of yours Edward. I know it's not easy and it won't be for much longer, I promise._

"Sorry," I offered. Carlisle nodded in acceptance.

Just then we heard a wolf howl, much louder than ever before. It was close, and now the sound of the angry chattering rodents had died down we could hear the thudding of the wolf's paws approaching us.

"Brace yourself, Edward, but do not attack!" Carlisle hissed at me as he swung around to face the direction of the approaching wolf.

I could hear the animal's heartbeat now, loud and steady. I could smell the revolting wolf stench as its footsteps got closer and instinctively I let out a warning growl.

The wolf must have heard it as it returned a loud menacing growl itself and came to a standstill just out of view, but close enough for us to be able to feel its warm breath and also, to my surprise I could actually hear what it was thinking. I had not expected this because Alice's visions were flawed. She could not see the wolves, and I had fully expected not to be able to read their minds.

"It's ok Carlisle," I whispered as he too had adopted a defensive crouching position just ahead of me. "He is not going to attack us. Well, probably not anyway. He is curious, that's all. He was startled initially by the falling tree and came to see what had happened. Now he knows the um, the cause of the falling tree, he is wondering how much we know about the other vampires."

The wolf snorted loudly and then took a few steps closer bringing it into full view. _Huh? How do you know that?_ The huge black wolf was now standing no further than twenty yards from us and had purposefully adopted an elevated position presumably in case we were about to attack. I looked up in awe at the mighty animal perched defensively on a tall boulder, snarling and showing its huge fangs dripping with saliva. I quickly decided that now would be a good time to let our enemy know that we would not attack either.

"We will not attack you, please..." I began.

"Yes, allow us to introduce ourselves," Carlisle interrupted.

_I know who you are,_ I heard the wolf think gruffly, but Carlisle continued because he had no idea what the wolf was thinking.

"I am Carlisle, the head of the family, and this is my son Edward."

"It's ok Carlisle, he knows who we are," I told him as I bowed towards the animal in politeness at Carlisle's introduction.

"You can read his mind?" Carlisle whispered to me.

I nodded and now the wolf turned to stare at me and appeared to cock its head on one side with curiosity. _A mind-reader? I wasn't warned about that._ It let out another low growl and again bared its menacing teeth at me.

"Steady, I mean no harm," I attempted to reassure the wolf. It wasn't often I felt threatened. As a vampire, there wasn't much that could threaten me, but this animal was different. I could sense its power and strength and knew that a one on one fight would be potentially fatal for either one of us.

However there were two of us and maybe we stood a chance. Carlisle didn't want to fight however so I put my concerns to one side and relaxed my posture as Carlisle spoke again.

"I don't suppose we could persuade you to adopt your human form so that I can be privy to your exchanges?"

The wolf snarled again and scuffed at the ground with one of its front paws.

"He doesn't trust us enough Carlisle. No wait...he is considering it. He has met us before. He is the one who came to see us back at the hospital, just after we moved here. He is trying to decide if we can still be trusted."

The wolf nodded its head once in acknowledgement that I had surmised its thoughts accurately. It was now contemplating that any attack would be futile if I could read its mind as I would know what to expect. I would be able to anticipate its movement.

"Really, we will not harm you," Carlisle continued. "You have my word."

The wolf continued to assess its position and was deciding that it would be able to transform back into a wolf quickly enough if necessary, but he would feel safer if he were nearer his own territory.

"Um, maybe we could follow you to the border?" I suggested.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. "Yes, of course, if that would make you happier," he confirmed.

The wolf nodded and then turned its giant body around, heading off in the direction of Quileute territory, which was a couple of miles West of where we had been hunting.

We followed, ensuring a safe distance of about fifty yards from the pounding of the animal's feet on the soft mossy ground. He moved swiftly, but not silently through the undergrowth. Carlisle did not want to intrude on the space that the animal seemed to want to surround itself with. I felt comfortable with this too. Fifty yards or so was close enough for me to be able to monitor his thoughts for any change in strategy and I would be forewarned if he changed his mind about attacking us.

Sure enough, as we approached the river which marked the border between our land and theirs, the animal slowed down and came to an abrupt halt at the top of the steep bank. He knew we would not venture on to Quileute territory and he could make a hasty retreat if he felt threatened. I could hear his thoughts clearly. He was judging the distance and he glanced down the rocky slope to the river, assessing whether he would be able to manage the descent quickly and safely enough in human form.

"Please," I reiterated. "Trust us, we will not hurt you." We now stood a few yards from him and watched in amazement as there was a sudden blur in front of us followed by a rushing sound and the animal transformed into a human. He was scrabbling around in the bracken behind one of the large trees looking for something and eventually found a pair of cut-off jeans which he hidden earlier. When he reappeared he was barely recognisable from the young man who had visited us all that time ago. His long sleek hair was now cropped short and he seemed much more muscular than I remembered.

"Thank you," Carlisle told him.

The young man, whose name was Sam I remembered, looked nervous. Far more nervous than he had been that day he visited us before. I guessed that being a wolf made him more vividly aware of our potential as enemies. I could see it in his thoughts now. The young woman who had been attacked was his girlfriend; the love of his life. His utter distrust made perfect sense now. Except that he felt remorseful about her face somehow. It then became clearer. He had done the damage himself. It had been an accident. I watched as he relived the moment he had transformed in anger and she had been too close. She had been pleading with him not to go and he had lashed out at her intending to push her away, but had misjudged the distance and caught her in the face. He corrected his thoughts and reminded himself of the situation he had unexpectedly found himself in tonight.

"What do you know of the cold ones who passed through here last month?" He demanded gruffly.

"Very little," Carlisle replied. "They are not friends of ours. We know there were three of them and that they headed south, but I expect you already know that?"

Sam nodded. "I have been monitoring the borders and have found nothing, but I have recently heard reports that they may be coming back this way."

"I was afraid of that," Carlisle sighed. "How reliable is your source of information?"

"Pretty reliable," he replied. I could tell where it had come from. His thoughts told me it had come from Charlie Swan. The Chief of Police would surely be reliably informed of any trouble heading our way.

"Sam, isn't it?" Carlisle asked.

Sam nodded.

"Sam, please be assured, and let your tribe know, that if these vampires return to the area we will do everything we can to attempt to head them off in a different direction. We do not wish to keep company with them any more than you do. Any adverse hunting activity in this area is just as awkward for us as it is for you."

"Thank you," Sam nodded in appreciation of Carlisle's assistance.

"Are you still the only wolf?"

Sam was reluctant to reply to this. He didn't want to give away his tribal secrets, but in the end he knew I could read his mind and would know if he was lying. He nodded and then added, "Yeah, so far, anyway. I expect I will joined by a couple of the others soon though, especially if these man-eating blood-suckers return." He contorted his face into a grimace when he spat out the last few words.

I knew in that moment that he was harbouring a huge secret from the other young men in his tribe. I pitied him. He was unable to talk to them about it and longed for another of them to join him so that he could share the deep secret. I felt his pain and sorrow at his isolation from the group and the anger he felt towards our kind for indirectly causing the accident which had resulted in the disfiguration of his girlfriend's pretty face.

"I really am sorry for what happened to your girlfriend," I offered, but it was obviously not the right thing to say. Sam's face angered and he seemed to shake with rage. He was trying to control himself; trying not to transform into a wolf. It seemed that anger triggered the transformation then. I hadn't meant to anger him; I was purely trying to show understanding and compassion.

He finally gained control and muttered, "I do not speak of it."

"Ok, I'm sorry," I replied.

Carlisle clearly didn't have a clue what we were talking about so it was easier to change the subject rather than try and explain. I could do that later.

"We will find a way of contacting you if we become aware of any visitors then," I told him, anxious to bring the conversation back to the subject of the transient vampires.

He nodded. "I will continue to patrol our borders to the south and will head them off in your direction if they return. You will then speak to them and encourage them to move on?"

"Sure," Carlisle assured him. "Let's hope it is not necessary."

Sam grunted. I could tell from his thoughts that he blamed us for returning here. He was convinced that the presence of our kind attracted others. I saw no point in trying to convince him otherwise. His mind flashed through a dozen or more faces of what I presumed must be young lads down at the Reservation. That was interesting. I would remember to tell Carlisle that later. It seems there numbers are quite strong, much stronger than when we were here before. Some of the lads looked pretty young though, maybe only eleven or twelve. Sam was feeling sorry for them, knowing what would become of them, knowing the pain and suffering that the transformation had caused him. He wished we would all go away and they could continue their peaceful lives.

I lowered my head to him, hoping that the gesture would show some remorse. I wanted to tell him that I hadn't wanted to come here anyway, but that would be disloyal to my family. It probably wouldn't do any good anyway. The fact was we had come and we had disrupted their lives.

Sam was feeling the anger and resentment building up inside again. He was fighting with himself not to speak out loud the angry bitter words that I could hear clearly in his thoughts. I watched as he fought to control himself. His large frame shook and his face contorted. His breathing became heavier and he knew he had lost the fight. _Get out of the way!_ I heard him yell in his thoughts, Carlisle took a couple of steps backwards as a loud deep growl was followed swiftly by a loud rushing sound. The enormous black wolf shook himself and snarled at us once more, pounding the ground beneath its enormous paws. It sniffed the air in a southerly direction before jumping the river and loping off into the woods away from us. _More loathsome blood-suckers_, I heard him mutter in his mind. A short while later we heard a solitary howl to the west of us.

Alice and Jasper were approaching us from the South now. Sam had known this. He had become aware of this once he had transformed. He had been alerted to the approach long before we were. He knew more of our kind were coming and that he would soon be too outnumbered to deal with us safely. It was more than he could cope with.

Alice and Jasper came to an abrupt halt when they reached us. _Are you ok? What happened?_ I could hear Alice's frantic mind working overtime.

"It's ok," Carlisle told them. "Edward and I just had an encounter with a wolf. It has gone now."

Alice stamped her foot in annoyance. "I knew it! I couldn't see what was happening. I just knew you were in danger. I knew it had to be something to do with them."

Jasper put his arm around Alice to comfort her and she rested her dainty pixie-like head against his chest.

"Well, that was an interesting evening. Edward, you have more information for us I presume?" Carlisle asked as he indicated that we should return home.

"What?" Alice snorted. "You can read their minds? That is so unfair!" She pouted at me and kicked the ground again.

I nodded. "Yes Alice, I can, and I have learned a great deal tonight." I couldn't help a smug grin forming on my face. It was nice to have one over on Alice for a change. I was about to begin to tell them what I had gleaned from Sam's mind during our encounter when another thought popped into my head and I let out a little laugh.

Jasper gave me a reproachful look as he put his arm around Alice again and led her off in the direction they had just come. He was wishing they hadn't bothered to come. _Next time I'll let them fight their own battles!_

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Edward! Stop winding her up," he hissed at me. "Come on, let's go. Wait until we get back to the house and then you can share your discoveries with everyone."

I chuckled again. "Sorry, hey Alice, I am not laughing at you. Honest. It's just..." Alice and Jasper turned to face me again.

"What then?" Jasper asked. Alice's mind was too full of angry insults to make any sense. Jasper's attempts to appease her were not working at the moment. She was too hurt and annoyed. When she had finished sulking I would point out to her the obvious advantages that being able to read their minds gave us. Right now was not a good time to attempt this.

"Edward! What is so funny?" Jasper asked again.

I grinned, knowing full well that Jasper would appreciate my little joke and so I told them, "It just occurred to me that Emmett is going to be furious. He has missed out on the action yet again."


End file.
